Happy Tree Friends Oneshots
by Tastytoasting
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the characters of Happy Tree Friends in different situations. Feel free to share any ideas of a story and pairings in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on the flames. What inspired me to write is from fanfics like "Easy Sun Report" or "Caged" which is unique in its own way. So if you're curious go check virgofox28 and DreamyLoner's stories. With that said this fanfic will involve a series of oneshots of the happy tree friends characters. I want to pair any characters from Happy tree friends that are underrated. Like Russel, the Mole, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles and many others. I'm not gonna restrict myself to Happy Tree Friends, so I might also write fanfics like Pokemon. Criticism is gladly accepted, I want to become a better writer and make great stories someday so please write what review you have in mind.**

 **"Enslaved"**

(1) Russel x Lifty

Lifty felt an uncomfortable sensation as he woke up from unconsciousness, the first thing he felt was the disorientation, and the motion of the room they were in as if they were at a ship. He tried to move his hands but found that they were shackled to a wooden wall. He knew they shouldn't have tried to steal any possible treasure the famed "Pirate King" has in his own ship. It so happened that they found the very ship docked near Happy Tree Town Docks. Not to mention the dozens of pirates that the Pirate King has employed to guard the ship, they stealthily hid inside one of the crates the pirates were loading to the cargo of the ship. All was going according to plan until Shifty sneezed and the two were found and knocked out. To his right, he sees a familiar figure next to him... Shifty! It doesn't seem that he has come to yet so he tries to wake him up by whispering.

"Shifty! Shifty wake up! The heist has gone wrong! I told you this was too risky." But Shifty never woke up.

Sighing, Lifty tried to think of finding a way to escape his Shackles but was quickly interrupted when the cargo hold's doors were opened. emerging from the brightness of the sun to the dark room, stood Russel, the renowned Pirate King of the world. Two pirates at his side, Russel strode with a lantern at his side. With the illumination of the light, Lifty sees for the first time what the Pirate King looks like. At first, he thought he would be dressed in unrefined rags and long beards but instead wore fine robes and his signature pirate hat. He is surprisingly clean shaven, handsome, replaced his hand for a hook, 2 peg legs, muscular but also sporting a musclegut.

"So these are the two thieves?" said the gruff voice of Russel

"Ay ay sir! Caught these two crittens stowing away in one of there crates." said one of the pirates

Russel examined both Shifty and Lifty. Shifty seems to still be unconscious and Lifty is silently staring in fear of the consequences that await both of them. As he examined the twins, he found they had one thing in common; they both cute. Coupled with the fact that its been a while that Russel has been pent up for a while, he now knows the appropriate punishment for the twins.

"Bring this one to me quarters, ain't no use of the other one yet, no fun when their unconscious" said Russel "and don't be taking them booty yet, I conquer first ya hear?" and goes to his resting quarters.

"Aye aye cap'n" as one drags Lifty to bring to the quarters while the other stays to wait for Shifty to wake up.

As Lifty and the pirate lackey went to the deck, Lifty slowly adjusted to the brightness of daylight and begged the pirate lackey to let him go. In response, the lackey slapped his ass which got an "eep" from him. Around him, the other pirates eyed him hungrily, he did have a bit of a feminine figure after all. Each and every single pirate were well built from all the fighting and hoarding of treasures, Lifty doubted that he'd be able to escape let alone leave his brother behind.

Opening the door, the lackey pushed Lifty inside, Lifty almost immediately tried to open the door but found that it was locked from the outside.

"No use opening that door me hearty, why don't you take your punishment and you'll get to stay on this ship without being thrown overboard har har!" said the voice of Russel as Lifty slowly turned around.

Russel was wearing nothing while on his king sized bed, if he thought he had muscle back in the cargo hold he was dead wrong, sure Russel had a musclegut but he had all the muscle in other places, his arms were thick and pecs almost begging to be sucked. His legs were a bit thicker than his arms and scars were all over his body, no doubt from participating in the pirate attacks. Lifty found himself staring at the pirate King longer than he should be and snapped out of it.

"Yar har har! I haven't claimed your booty and yet I already claimed your eyes on me. Why don't ya come here and stroke me sword. If you want yer friend and you to stay on this here ship."

Lifty gulped and slowly walked and began stroking Russel's dick hesitantly. with each stroke it provoked a pleasured groan from the pirate King, sending waves of pleasure towards the muscular figure of Russel. After a minute Russel says "That's enough me hearty." Lifty immediately stopped "Now strip, slowly" Lifty thought he could give a handjob and be on their way but he didn't expect this. "I-isn't there another way? I-I could work for your ship j-just please let my brother go." "The rule of us pirates say that stowaways are slaves to be used when discovered, now strip!"

Lifty seeing that there's no negotiating started taking his clothes off shamefully and embarassingly. As Lifty stripped, Russel slowly stroked himself while watching him. After the last articles of clothing were removed, Russel stopped stroking and said "I like what I see my boy, now come here" Lifty slowly walked toward Russel and when he was within arms reach of Russel, he was grabbed in the back of the head and was kissed, Lifty's eyes widened and taking advantage of Lifty's surprise, Russel darted his tongue inside his mouth. Lifty struggled and writhed to escape his hold but to no avail, a few moments later Lifty stopped struggling and slowly returned the french kiss from his captor.

When they broke the kiss, Russel took hold of Lifty's head and guided it towards his maleness. Lifty was no stranger to sex and this isn't the first time he had been forced to pleasure men so he knew exactly what to do. Lifty immediately took the head suckled on it, and slowly took in the rest of the length. "Yar! Yer mighty good at this, I might just keep ye and yer brother for this, I promise ye food and a place to sleep if you stay." which motivated Lifty to try harder. They have been stealing and robbing homes just so they get to live another day. If he gets to do this for food and shelter, then they'll never have to steal again.

After sometime Russel told Lifty to lie in bed, Lifty obeyed then he grabbed both of Lifty's legs and hovered above him in a mating press position. "P-please be gentle." "Hahaha where's the fun in that, besides, I've been with enough of me crew to know how to be good in bed. LIKE THIS!" and shoved all of his length inside Lifty. Lifty gasped in pain and pleasure. He had never been fucked in this position before and the position had him immediately being hit in his prostate. The captain fucked him vigorously while at the same time french kissing him, making Lifty's mind completely blank.

Breaking the kiss, Russel's breathing became more heavy and thrusting faster. "Gonna fill ya to the brim my boy!" and with that Lifty's insides were coated.

Letting go of Lifty, both rested on the bed for a bit. After a few seconds the captain leaned on the beds headboard and beckoned Lifty to come. Lifty not having cum yet, decided to obey immediately, wanting to be pleasured again. He suckled on the captain's nipple which earned a groan from him. The captain presented his muscular ass to him, which Lifty was quick to oblige. The walls of the captain immediately clamped on Lifty's erection. Lifty suckled on the captain's pecs again which gave even more groans of approval from the captain. "Captain! I-i'm getting close" "Yes boy, fill this seadog to your heart' desires." and finally, Lifty came inside the captain.

Lifty, tired from the pleasure fell asleep on the bed. The captain looking at the sleeping raccoon, lifted the covers over both of them and cuddled with the boy on the bed.

Meanwhile...

"Where? Where am I? Where's Lifty!?" "Hehehe, kid, yer gonna have to wait till the captain's done" said the pirate to Shifty

 **So yeah, I kinda cringed everytime I tried to write any sort of pirate dialogue cause I'm not really familiar with pirates. So tell me, what do you want me to write next? Do you want me to continue with Shifty and the many pirates of the ship or another pairing. I'll be posting a poll so yeah just vote for whoever you want to star next. I don't know how bad I wrote this story so Criticize me all you want in the reviews cause I wanna improve my writing skills.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shifty x Flippy

**So, I never noticed the vote for the pop and cub mainly because I wasn't expecting there to actually be any votes since I gave up. I think that's what I'll work on next week. In this chapter, I thought of pairing Shifty with Flippy as a continuation to the story of the previous chapter. I am kind of expecting this chapter to be less uh… fine than the first one. I really don't know in what direction these continuations should really go so yeah I'm really driving this story to the point that the plot would probably sink like the titanic. But whatever here it is.**

Shifty x Flippy

As Shifty waited in the hull, he can't help but feel nervous for a few reasons. One, he was obviously being watched by a pirate. Two, there isn't anything to look at other than the dark walls and floors of the room. Three, said pirate was staring him down like he has Splendid's laser eyes. The way this pirate is staring at him makes him feel like he's being molested. The waiting was insufferable, he pleaded for anything to happen, other than being harmed by this potential rapist, he just wants to escape this ship with his brother Lifty. He let his brother die multiple times but that's because they eventually resurrect within happy tree town but not while outside of it. But if they die here, they're dead for good, or worse kept here forever and he's having none of that. He is now regretting ever setting foot in here instead of playing it safe like his little brother said. He kept thinking to himself that this would be their big break, if they managed this heist successfully, they would stop stealing for a month at the very least. He may have used his brother lots of times but he had to use everything to their advantage, even the curse of happy tree town.

A few more minutes passed before the door opened to reveal another pirate. Now that a bit of light was present, he could see that the pirate who's been watching him seems to be a bear, with a body which could be described like a Grizzly bear. He looks like the type of person with a naturally gifted body from genetics but also seems to be familiar with comfortable eating. His clothes were that of a vest which was more likely a shirt but was ripped in the middle due to its small size and the pirate who entered seems to be a tall goofy looking moose. Stumbling a bit, he approaches the bear and whispers to the bear. The bear grins at what he hears, and approaches the shackled raccoon. As soon as he unlocked the shackles Shifty immediately made a run for it. The bear was expecting this immediately trying to catch predict and catch the erratic movements of the raccoon but wasn't expecting how acrobatic his movements seem to be. Shifty had to admit, he was having difficulty moving fast what with being shackled for who knows what. The moose was still blocking the way though which was a narrow stairway leading to the door but Shifty managed to push the moose off balance. As he was about to reach the knob of the door something caught his right foot, sending him tumbling down the stairs which hurt due to the speed he went, had him ending up on the bottom flight of stairs. The fall left him winded and disoriented but otherwise fine. He tried to get up but was held down by the bear and had his legs tied. Running was Shifty's specialty but being tied down to his legs, that's going to be a major problem. He can't even punch to save his brother much less his own life, he struggled to get away but by that time the ropes were too tight.

"Nice one Flippy" said the moose, apparently the moose had a goofy voice to go with his goofy look, an expression of admiration on the Moose's face as he awed at the skill of the bear apparently called Flippy as he stayed silent and slumped Shifty over his shoulder heading to the deck of the ship. As sunlight stung his eyes, he could see many other pirates, all displaying various skills, hell there was even paraplegic who he saw throw a knife at a bullseye that made him feel intimidated. As he adjusted to the sunlight, he saw Flippy up close and personal, a long time ago he would've fantasized about this kind of guy but right now all he can feel is how much danger he and his brother are in.

As Flippy opened the door to the captain's cabin, he immediately closed it behind them, locking it. As he saw Russel, the feared pirate captain of happy tree town, he saw that he was only wearing his robes, everything else was gone leaving his masculinity out in the open. Shifty began to tent in his pants but quickly tried thinking of ice cubes before getting more lewd ideas. Next to him was his twin, naked as the day he was born, blushing from embarrassment and arousal in front of his own twin brother. Flippy gave a salute as a sign of respect to the captain and put Shifty down in front of the two.

"Lifty! Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" said Shifty not wanting to imagine what `his brother has been through. "N-no Shifty, I'm f-fine." said the shaky voice of the nervous raccoon. "Shi-Shiifty, th-the captain offered me something, that if we work for them as" Lifty paused not wanting to admit to being a sex slave, "… as w-whatever they need, they'd let us stay in the ship and be fed as a crew member". Shifty couldn't believe it, it was already safe for them in happy tree town because they can't die, they'd have multiple chances and opportunities in happy tree town but working on a ship with a bunch of thugs? Is that any safer especially without the advantages of the curse? "Lifty, don't accept the offer, what makes you think that working as a crew member of a ship that raids other people daily is safe?" answered Shifty with a bit of anger. "And what we're doing isn't dangerous?" As Shifty tried to say something, Russel laid a hand on Lifty and said "Shut yer trap there laddy" Shifty immediately went silent in fear "we may be pirates in the long run but we have honor too" as Lifty stood up still half dressed.

"Mighty fine day for a good haul eh laddy?" "h-huh?" said Lifty with confusion. It was then Lifty realized it was directed toward Flippy. The silent bear nodded with a smile and Lifty knew then what he meant by a "good haul". They were probably going to be sold or worse kept as a slave in this ship for the rest of their lives. As Lifty thought of the horrible scenarios that could happen, the horny beaver strode towards Lifty and observed his body. To be honest, this one was even more slutty looking than the younger one, minus the less innocent looking face.

"I trust he wasn't anything ye can handle lad?" questioned Russel. "No cap, though this slippery one managed to escape by me grasp the moment I opened them shackles." said Flippy. Flippy gulped, maybe trying to escape immediately was a bad idea considering he didn't know where his brother was at the moment. not to mention the number of pirates that were on the deck, and now the possibility of a punishment was before him. The captain was circling him again, and stopping in front of him, "I see, well then…" said Russel before suddenly grabbing his back and hugging tightly, too tight for his comfort. Shifty tried to wriggle and writhe away from the intimate naked bear hug, it was hard to breathe, and it was hard not to get aroused by the physical contact from the pirate captain. "Ye see laddy, I don't normally do this but any of yer resistance will only get yer ass in trouble" said Russel as he continued to squeeze harder. "Har har, looks like he likes it lad, say, would you like this one my boy?" said Russel as he squeezed even harder.

"Aye aye captain, I've been excited to get me hands on this one since you made me watch this slippery land lubber." said Flippy now visibly excited with a bulge in his shorts. "Har har har, well then lad, this is yer new life now, welcome to me crew" as Russel squeezed until Shifty passed out.

As Shifty woke up, he noticed that he was tied up, he felt something in all three places of his crotch area, namely his penis, his taint and something inside his anus. The one thing that was in common with them is they were egg-shaped. As he looked around the room, he saw that there were many swords and vintage artifacts from different time periods, probably from looting abandoned temples or something. Flippy was with him on the bed, naked and holding a remote. "I'm going to make this here brief, if ye can last a whole day with these here vibrators on without cumming even once, I'll let yer go, but if you cum even once then it's a lifetime of servitude for yer whole land lubbing life".As he said those words Flippy pressed a few buttons on the remote and the three vibrators tied to him including the one inside his ass all vibrated. Shifty writhed in pleasure as he tried to keep himself from feeling too much pleasure. As the events are transpiring, Flippy went to sleep as Shifty went to the door and waddled his way to the door, but the knob was too high including the swords around the room.

Shifty was out of options. Maybe if he endures this, the attractive and scary bear would keep his promise and give them their freedom, well his freedom, he still has to find a way to free Lifty but it was a chance he was willing to take. As he tried to resist and stand up to avoid adding pressure to the vibrators.

(2 hours later)

Shifty's legs were weakening but he still has some determination left. a puddle of precum gathering on where he was standing. He clenched his fist trying to tell himself not to give in. Flippy woke up and as soon as he saw that Shifty hadn't cum yet, he flashed a wicked grin as he picked up the remote hidden inside his pillow and adjusted the slider to medium adding more power and difficulty much to Shifty's dismay.

(5 hours later)

Shifty was on his knees now, his legs gave up so he settled on his knees. He reminisced on the times he would sell his body on the streets just so he and his brother could eat something. One of the kinks that he couldn't forget was that one guy that was a regular. He liked making whores beg and he was no exception, regularly it would last 3 hours until he is forced to beg to put something in him, the aniticipation and length of time making it feel even more pleasurable to finally be doing it. Shifty was snapped out of his thoughts as he hadn't realized that Flippy woke up and maximized the vibration of the sex toys and slept. Shifty had finally let out moans and groans of pleasure as he is still very much on the verge of screaming in arousal.

(3 hours later)

Shifty was going insane, the vibrations were too intense, the vibrators not enough to make him cum as the only thing that was left on his mind right now was his need to cum. His ass had become sensitive, his taint making him feel like a needy bitch in heat, he was lying on the floor with his ass left in the air, the position itself looked like he was begging to be fucked. As he lifted himself up, he sat on the bed and grinded himself on Flippy's naked form. "F-Flippy! W-wake up! I accept your offer, please just fuck me now." Shifty yelled with desperation.

As Flippy woke up, he grinned evilly. This was what he had been waiting last nigh for, to have the stronger but more feminine looking of the two to finally break. "Ok then slave, let me shut it first" as Flippy turned off the vibrators with the remote. As the vibrations stopped, he can feel his ass and his dick burning with need, he had basically become a woman now with the body parts of a boy. As Shifty's vibrators were removed excessive amounts of precum were leaking out, as Flippy felt like he could cum at any second. Flippy then laid on his bed and urged for Flippy to ride him. As Shifty positioned himself against Flippy, he lowered himself and upon entering him, made him cum instantly. "Har har boy, ye must have been pent up good eh? Don't worry I'll treat ye well" and started pounding into him. His walls were so sensitive that it feels like he was already fucked for hours and still wanting more. While the nights he sold himself made him want to stop, this made him want to keep going and going. As he compared his past to what's happening right ow,

Flippy suddenly spoke up "yer so beautiful laddy, did anybody tell ya that" whispered Flippy in his ear as he looked away in embarrassment. Flippy laughed knowing that he could still make someone blush in his age and kissed Shifty. Shifty never received this kind of treatment from his customers as they were only interested in inflating their egos and their own pleasure. He was soon cut off from his memories as Flippy went faster and eventually came inside him.

As Shifty got off of him, Flippy got into a doggystyle position and presented himself to Shifty. "What are ye waiting for lad? Ye still haven't finished in me." said Flippy, which normally would ask first if its ok but the sensitivity the vibrators had done on his penis had pretty much left him wanting the second in command, maybe even loving him. As Shifty entered Flippy he started thinking that maybe this isn't a bad idea after all. Maybe he'll just be a normal part of the crew and get to have an actual life here. As he pounded into Flippy he fondled and groped every part he could get his hands on Flippy. Soon he was getting close and started giving a handjob to Flippy until both of them came.

Flippy gave Shifty a kiss before passing out of exhaustion and laid down next to him on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 (Pop x Cub)

**So this is the third chapter. I actually don't have any good ideas about the Pop x cub storyline mainly because I don' know if they should still be father and son or non-blood related. Lol I can't even imagine them properly having any intimate relations since I only ever see cub as a baby and can only imagine in him in a teenage body but still have that baby face. It makes me feel like I'm some pedophile but whatever, here is what I came up with.**

Pop x Cub (Drunken Fun)

It had been 10 years since cub's parents divorced. Cub didn't want to believe it but he himself had believed that his mom was somehow faithful and loved his dad despite the apparent neglect his mother had always done to him. His mother was always on the phone whenever Pop was around, he figured that it might have been his dad and her all this time who talked to each other while Pop was at work, which was strange why she always seems to avoid Pop in the house. It was later reveled that this was all true when Pop had received a call inside the house while his wife was shopping, the caller kept saying dirty things to his wife while he was away, but his wife did not count on Pop having a day off and did not know that they both picked up the phone different rooms inside the house. Pop confronted his wife about the dirty call and Cub's mom had denied the whole thing but agreed on the divorce claiming that she was being accused of something that she did not do. Pop would then get some pictures on his email from his ex-wife with many different men which only added salt to the wounds.

Pop kept thinking that maybe this was all his fault, that maybe if he had chosen who to bed carefully back then, Cub wouldn't exist only to have a broken family. Sure his wife was a whore who he had gotten conned to thinking she was on the pill, she was not. She tricked him to impregnating her to leech off of most of his earnings and kept telling that it was for all of Cub's needs. At first he thought that this was one of the typical "I got tricked now I have to spend my life with this person" but then he realized that maybe this was a good thing. He had never really developed any kind of good lasting relationship, this girl was desperate to have a home to stay and maybe a family. Pop thought maybe he could change her into what a person would call a dream wife and along with that her shopaholic behavior.

Cub followed his mother lovingly as a toddler and never thought of her doing any wrong. He figured that the men were just Pop and his mother's friends but that thought slowly disappeared when he saw his mom kiss one of the men, at first, he thought that maybe it was just an accident but then he saw the men gripping her in places that nobody should be touching another person. The teacher called it bad touch but when he tried to intervene his mother got furious and told him that he was interrupting her "me time". Cub waddled back to his room crying.

When the divorce papers were signed and they went to court, Pop had prevailed in keeping Cub, Pop made sure his wife had no way to contact his son considering that she might try to convince Cub that she will be his mom again and everything will be back the way they were if he lies in court. Cub told the judge everything that had happened when Pop was away at work and that only solidified Pop's claims against her. Though

Pop had managed to keep every financial possession away from her, his heart and pride were taken in the process. Years of false trust and love were made and the thought of being tricked and used made him angry and sad. For Cub he only felt guilt, as he watched Cub, he kept thinking of every possible action he could have done to have prevented something like this from happening. As he stared at Cub, he promised to himself that he will do everything that he can to raise him, wife or no wife.

(10 years later)

"Dad I'm home" said Cub as he entered the front door and stumbled on his dad who was busy fixing the pipes under the sink. "Oh Cub, hav- ouch, have something for you." said Pop as he bumped his head on the cupboard. Pop was wearing a white tank top and loose shorts. He still had a fit body that he had boasted back then albeit gained a bit of chubbiness to him. Ever since he divorced his wife he had less time for work and more time as a stay at home father. As he stood up, sweat dripped from his whole body, probably from doing everything himself in the house. The smell of musk and sweat emanating from him made Cub a bit bothered, it always reminded him how his friends lusted after his dad, stating that he was the perfect DILF.

As his father went upstairs to get whatever it was that he was going to give him. After a minute, his dad came back with a long box wrapped in gift wrappings. "You earned this" he simply says. As he accepts the gift, he contemplates on what it actually is, he starts to open the gift and got excited as he realized what it was.

This was the kind of flute that he dreamed of having, one that professional flute players always use unlike his current flute which had been cheaply made and began to wear ever since he started using it. "Wow! Thanks dad. But how did you afford this, I thought you said we couldn't buy things this expensive". said Cub with curiosity. "Cub, don't mind it, I buy things that you deserve and my son deserves the best" said Po as he hugged him with his sweaty body while Cub blushed and took in the scent of his Dad. "T-thanks dad, I was just curious although this could come in handy since the talent competition is coming up, but still, I want to know how you managed to gather money for this." said Cub. Pop scratched his head and said "Well, if you really need to know, I took the liberty of accepting 2 more jobs that takes 2 more hours of my time to do, but like I said, don't mind it. Now go to your room and change your clothes. I have to wash your clothes off too, it's the least you could do for the time being".

As Pop continued working on the pipes, Cub made his way upstairs to his room, he plopped down the bed and started having thoughts. Maybe there is something he could do for dad tonight, he thought as he changed his clothes. Then he remembered that there was one more pack of beer from the local general store. After getting changed, he went to the store and bought the pack of beers. He then went back to his house and got inside the house, his father was waiting for him to come back. "Where did you go young man? You know that I still forbid you from leaving the house without permission?" asked his father, expecting a good reason to make him worry.

"But dad I had to go buy something from the general store, they were about to close". It was then that Pop noticed his son carrying the six pack in his paw. "Why did you buy that? You're not drinking are you?" said Pop, fearing that his son had become an alcoholic in his absence. "What? No dad, I got this for you. As Cub handed it to Pop, who then took the six pack from him and had stopped frowning a bit. "Alright, but next time ask mefirst, you know that you're my only son right?" said Pop with concern. "Yes dad I know." said Cub as he felt a bit guilty, if he were to get lost, how would his dad react? He already suffered at the hands of his former wife, there was no need to pitch in on the burdens of his father.

"It's ok, just remember next time. Now why don't you sleep, its getting late and you have school tomorrow." said Pop. "Alright Dad, but you need to rest more dad, I can't remember the last time that you rested in this house." said Cub with even more concern than his dad. "I'm fine son, I'm not croaking anytime soon" said Pop dismissively. "No dad, go sit or lie down somewhere and I'll help you rest, you can even drink a bit of beer while you relax" said Cub as he pushed his dad to the living room. He urged his dad to sit on the sofa and as he pushed his dad on the sofa. "Ok fine, son but you better sleep early ok?" said Pop with reluctance. Cub then grabbed one of the beers and gave it to Pop which he then opened and started to drink. "Run along to your room now, don't worry I'll relax." said Pop, Cub went upstairs to his room and started his computer. He opened his browser and started to chat with his friends. He turned on the webcam and was greeted with his friends: Lifty and Cuddles

Cubbylover: Hey guys, what are you guys doing?

CuddlyRabbit202: Nothing, just thinking how hot your dad is ;)

Cubbylover: Dude, stop saying that, that's my dad you're talking about.

Rubberbandits: Lol dude, we can talk about him whenever we want. Come on, don't tell me that you haven't thought of your dad in that way. How can you stand your dad without being horny and all over him. I'd kill to be with him you know :D

Cubbylover: Well, yes I do but it's wrong, he's my dad and I don't want to ruin our friendship, he's been there with me the whole time mom left.

CuddleRabbit202: Well you never know, have you tried asking your dad if he's gay?

Rubberbandits: Yeah, did you? I bet he is, or at least Bi.

Cubbylover; I don't know, he never showed any signs of being into boys. Also, wouldn't it be weird if I had sex with him?

CuddleRabbit202: Maybe not, you never know.

Rubberbandits: The question is why woudn't you? Anyway, remember your mom?

Cubbylover: Yeah. Why?

Rubberbandits: Well, we hacked into your mom's muzzlebook account and changed her profile picture to, well, a porn picture. The next day, she got banned from muzzlebook. XD

Cubbylover: Lol no way.

CuddleRabbit202: What the hell. Lol dude that's not cool, although maybe she deserves it.

Cubbylover: Yeah, after using dad like that, she does. I don't like that he occasionally gets upset because of the emails she sends him. I'm afraid she might take me away from him someday.

CuddleRabbit202: Whoa dude, don't worry, that will never happen. We'll protect you.

Rubberbandits; Yeah, we'll bash her head in before she can even touch you.

Cubbylover: Thanks guys. I'm so glad to have friends li-

The door to Cub's room suddenly opened. Pop stumbling onto Cub's bed, Cub just stared at his dad for a few seconds and that was when Pop actually noticed Cub. "W-hic, What are you doing in my house you pu-hic punk? You think that just because you broke in that you can use my s-hic son's computer? I'll tea-hic teach you to break in my house. I'll break you instead." said Pop as he approached the surprised Cub, maybe it was a bad idea to give beer to his dad. As his dad grabbed him, he tried to turn off the webcam for fear of whatever embarrassment that his friends might witness him experiencing. Before he can do so, his dad had thrown him onto the bed, although clumsily, still landed on the bed. Then Pop started literally shedding his clothes, Cub was also getting hot for his dad cause he once had a similar dream with him once, he looked at the tent on Pop's loose shorts before coming to the conclusion that maybe Pop was pent up from having no partner to share his intimacy with. When his dad was finished, Pop started kissing his neck, sending giggles but at the same time pushing him since he was aware that his friends might be seeing them, they did. At first they were shocked by what was happening, but then thought of just watching as they can literally have a private show on their webcams. They turned off the audio and started using chat messages to stay silent to keep it going.

As Pop kissed Cub's neck he said "*hic, you know, you look as good as my son, I bet that you would be a good fuck, you know maybe I'll even take you in" said his dad with a goofy grin". "Dad wait! Stop, its me, Cub, your son, and my webca-mmph" before he could say more, Pop silenced him with a kiss while simultaneously ripping his clothes apart, the taste and smell of alcohol was very strong on his breath. When that was done, he immediately tried to say something but Pop shoved his penis inside of his own flesh and blood. Cub's eyes widened in shock, he never thought his dad would do something like this let alone be rough with him. Although Cub had a friends with benefits relationship with Cuddles and Lifty, he was never used to a cock as big as Pop's. Before Pop can be finished, his hips slowly grew tired and fell asleep. With his mouth free, Cub contemplated on whether he should bring his dad back to bed and forget that any of this ever happened or continue. He chose the latter, mainly because he was drunk and won't remember any of this, and he's aroused as well.

As pop slept, Cub began riding him, although he had a bit of trouble since he was bigger than his friends when he tried it with them. Having the head finally go in was like having his anal virginity popped again for the second time, he had never really taken anything this big and he had dreamed of doing this with his dad for years. He had always been the perfect dad In his eyes, even though he sucked bad at helping him with math. As he rode him, his dick had reached places in his anal walls that none of his friends reached, he liked going as deep as he can before going back up to leave the tip inside before shoving it back in as deep as he can. His dad, groggy as he was, woke up, grabbed him in a stand and carry position. He was surprised by this, as he thought he fell fast asleep a few moments ago. As Pop placed him against a wall, he started ramming into him as hard and fast as he can, Cub started to see starts from how good it felt and tears of pleasure. He couldn't take the feeling, it was all too much and he came. This continued on in Cub's own bed until morning had come. When Cub awoke, he knew he had some explaining to do, but one thing was sure in his mind, he would really bring some more beer next time, and he would be prepared for it.

Meanwhile, back with Cub's 2 furry friends

CuddleRabbit202: Dude, I never thought we would get exclusive access to a self-made porno of Cub's dad and him.

Rubberbandits: I know dude, this would go well with Pawhub.

CuddleRabbit202: Dude, don't do that, Cub's our friend remember.

Rubberbandits: Chill dude, I wasn't just gonna upload it… I'll ask them first of course. Besides, don't you wanna have access to a video of CUB'S DAD anytime for your own use?

Cuddlerabbit202 Well… Ok, but they have to agree before we can post it. If they don't just copy them to my usb.

Rubberbandits: Yeah yeah you'll get it. This is the best weekend of my life.

 **I wanted to build up the story more but I kinda don't know what direction it should have went. So I just went with the drunken dad scenario. I thought that I should add to the fact that Cub's mom was given a restraining order but I don't really know if cheating or adultery can be applied to that. I also wanted to start with Cub having a bunch of bullies telling him that he had no mom because she didn't care about him (which is true) but I honestly felt lazy at the time XD. Please write a review on what you think this chapter is and how better it could have been. Also is there any way to clear the votes in the poll to restart the votes so I don't get confused in the future? PM me please and as always see ya you sick bastards, I love you all, even though there are only 2 of you following this story anyway XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So one of the PMs I got (and the only one lol) was from ParoxysmalDespair who suggested that Truffles would be the most appropriate character to be paired with Toothy as a bully and I agree. Also, I was never aware of this happy tree friend and I kinda have a new favorite happy tree friend from how cool looking his appearance is, so thanks ParoxysmalDespair, you have opened my eyes to a wider range of characters of happy tree friends. Anyhow, some of you that will reread this chapter will probably notice that Shifty is gone from this chapter. I was getting tired of Shifty being in every chapter. Don't get me wrong I like Shifty, but I wanted to replace him because of the promise I made myself where I will write unusual pairings. I feel that it no longer feels unique as I have made Shifty appear in almost every chapter so I want to leave him on standby for a while. So here it is, feel free to reread and review this and whether or not I captured Truffles personality, although I'm basing this on his htf wiki page so I may be inaccurate as I have never seen him before.**

 **Toothy x Truffles (When your bully follows you home)**

Somewhere in happy tree town, there was a renowned university that the whole bundle of tree friends go. As the school bell rang along the halls, a whole range of different colored students went to their classes. One of these students is a buck-toothed beaver called Toothy, he is what you would call the golden boy of the teachers since he always recites in class. He gets along well with his peers, except for a certain someone but we'll get to that later. As the teacher announces each pair for the semester's project, Toothy's mind was somewhere else, you see, Toothy may be your typical good boy of the family, but he is also addicted to sex.

Ever since he tried it with his mute friend mime, albeit out of nowhere in the school's public bathroom, mime hand signed about something he needed to show, ever since that day Toothy had a kink of having sex in public. He puts on this innocent persona whenever around other people, but in private he becomes the town bicycle that everybody probably rode on. Sure he tries it with girls sometimes but he gets off more on other guys, typically because of how rough they can be. He has made it his goal to sleep with everyone, pinpointing on who is the best fuck he can get off to, and how they like to do it. His way of marking people with whom he slept with are selfies he takes while they're too exhausted to notice.

"And Toothy, your partner will be…" teacher Splendid paused for a second realizing he had left Toothy and Truffles. Truffles bully of the class, most of the time the whole room was glad that he was not around some times because of the injuries caused by Truffles. The teachers were powerless, he even threatened to falsely tell his parents that one of the teachers touched him or hurt him if his parents ever heard of anything about the bullying he has done. He was about to assign a different task which he guessed that Truffles won't have a problem with considering he never listens in class but somehow still gets average grades as the class, but then got an idea. "Truffles, you will both work together on the project until the end of the semester." said Splendid as he wrote the instructions on the chalkboard.

Toothy woke up from his daydream as soon as he heard his name. This had to have been some kind of mistake, right? Truffles, the rich, spoiled bully of happy tree high, being paired with him for the rest of the semester. He had been with almost every one of his classmates and although some of them acted tough around him, they never hurt him and were even gentle with him when having intimate escapades with him. Truffles on the other hand, has anger issues and one time broke one student's rib from punching. Truffles defended himself by saying that the guy was a pussy or that he never meant to hurt him that hard, besides, his parents are generous donors, as long as Truffles got the education he needs. Regardless, whether it was true or not didn't matter to Toothy, he is still afraid of what Truffles might do. although when he first saw him, he didn't mind checking him out. Truffles mostly wore a vest over a tank top along with some jeans to go with the bad boy look, sometimes he would take off his vest that left his thick arms and legs exposed, which helped him a lot since his thick body would help him win most fights with just the use of his weight.

"Hey…" said Truffles suddenly standing close to desk. Toothy snapped out of his stupor as Truffles grabbed his arm, not intending to let him go. "We're going to your house tomorrow, we will talk about what shit that the teacher wrote. You better have some good fucking food there and I might just let you off without breaking an arm…" said Truffles glaring at Toothy as an attempt to intimidate him, and it was working. Toothy could only nod in fear as Truffles slowly let go of him and went to the school gate to go back to the orphanage.

With the circulation returning to his arm, he resigned himself to his fate, he knows he can't convince Truffles to cancel on the venue of the study knowing that he doesn't like his own home either. Being in an mansion with nobody to supervise them would be kind of cool until you realize it's a lot boring when all the people he could talk with are either butlers or maids who were too busy with their duties to socialize with the young boy, which is lonely and sad if you think about it.

With that Toothy decides to go home to tell his mom if Truffles can come home with him tomorrow. As Toothy entered the front door his mom, Petunia was there, reading a pocketbook. "Good morning sweetie, how was school?" his mom said as she placed the book down and hugged him. "It was okay mom." he lied, this was the worst possible outcome with Truffles, not only was Truffles probably gonna find a reason to beat the living daylights out of him but also find out where he lives. "Listen mom, a friend is going to come to our house tomorrow and we're going to do our project together." said Toothy in the calmest look he could muster. "Oh ok my little Toothy woothy, I'll make your friend feel welcome tomorrow. And make sure you clean your room, you always leave it all messy" said Petunia with a bit of a stern look. "Yes mom" responded Toothy with a groan.

 **The next day…**

As Toothy spent the whole morning waiting for Truffles to arrive, well more like hiding with the occasional glance through the window. He really hoped that Truffles didn't really intend to really arrive, after all, he was a spoiled brat and if he even did, who'd be interested in spending time in an ordinary looking house when they have a mansion?. After a few minutes he hoped that he was right and Truffles bailed out on the whole project. But as he came downstairs he heard the faint sound of crunchy leaves being crushed and glanced at the kitchen window to see Truffles coming out of a car, telling something to the driver and walked towards his house as the car sped away. The porcine bully made his way to the house with slight disinterest while staring directly at Toothy from the window. As Truffles knocks on the door, Petunia opens it and greets Truffles. "Good morning, you must be Toothy's friend. Oh and pardon me but what is your name young man?" said Petunia with enthusiasm and friendliness. "Truffles, ma'am" said Truffles smiling, Toothy was surprised with the sudden mood change compared to when he was outside. "That's an unusual name, not in a bad way of course. Please, help yourself to the food I made especially for the both of you. I'm heading off to work so both of you play nice all right." said Petunia as she opens the door outside and closes it to go to work.

Now that they were alone, Truffles waited a few moments for Petunia to drive off the garage before coming over to Toothy who was holding the staircase handrailing as if frozen, and dragged him off to his room. "H-hey wait, aren't you gonna eat first?" said Toothy obviously wanting to avoid the inevitable fate of having the school bully inside his own room, the safest place he can be in, and its about to be the most dangerous place now that he's in it.

Truffles pushed him until they were inside his room and closed the door making sure to lock it. "Well? Get on with what to do with the project already." as Truffles stood in the middle of the room expectant of Toothy. Toothy made his way to his bag to fetch his notes not wanting to provoke the breathing mass of destruction that was his bully. As he opened his bag, he took out his notes and his pen to start out their plan on how their project will go down. As he turned back he is met with his bully almost closing the distance between them.

Before he could react, his bully closed the gap between them and kissed him. Toothy was surprised by the act, but after a few seconds started reciprocating the kiss, with Truffles touching Toothy as much as possible. With all this combined with Truffles touching his body and sucking on his tongue was something he had fantasized but never thought that the bully would actually do.

After a minute or two they both separated and Truffles pushed Toothy onto his own bed and started removing his clothes. He tossed his tank top and loose pants away. He wasn't even wearing any underwear, almost like he was planning on it. As Truffles presented his genital to him, Toothy tried to lick it but Truffles stopped him and said "No, I didn't tell you to do anything yet." Truffles then positioned his dick on Toothy's nose and surprised him by saying "Sniff it." "W-what?" said a surprised Toothy. "I said sniff it, this is what you will be smelling everyday at school. I'll fuck you when I want, wherever I want. I own you now, savor the smell of a better man than you" said Truffles insensitively.

Toothy was stunned by his words, the smell alone was enticing to him and although its mixed with musk and sweat, he loved it. "You better appreciate this, I didn't bathe since yesterday just for you." said Truffles as he pressed his coiled dick harder on his face. Toothy, not seeing any other option, took his balls in his mouth and inhaled deeply upon the demanding pig's musk. Truffles closed his eyes as Toothy continued to please him, which he took as an opportunity to remove his own garments and started stroking himself. After a few minutes, Truffles noticed that he had started touching himself and said "Did I say you can touch yourself?" Truffles growled as Toothy whimpered. Before long Truffles pulled his dick away from Toothy which he then pointed it directly at it. "Well? Its not going to suck itself…" said Truffles as Toothy then started suckling on the tip of the coil before taking it all, and slowly built up a rhythm.

As Toothy sucked him off, he thought that this was the most unique thing he has had in his mouth, how easy it was to take it all but at the same time going as deep as it can down his throat without giving him much trouble with his gag reflex was a nice change of pace. Truffles, despite his dominant attitude, thought to himself how he finally had Toothy to himself. He had wanted to make Toothy his ever since he saw him. This innocent beaver was the person always haunting his dreams, how he would treat him as he moaned and screamed his name. When he heard that Splendid grouped them both together, it was a dream come true, he was always surrounded by other people and never got to tell how he feels, although he was never the best at interacting with people and this was mostly the only way he knows to express himself around others. He had a strong urge to take Toothy right there in the classroom but he decided to be patient, he was gonna make sure that he would be a part of his life, he was the only reason he goes to school anymore. He was going to make sure that he was gonna be Toothy's first and nobody else's by leaving his scent all over him.

Truffles felt himself getting close as, as he thrust rapidly in Toothy's mouth, he pulled out and jerked off, making sure to coat as much of Toothy's face as much as possible. "This should be enough." muttered Truffles as he planned to take him down his other end next. Toothy, not getting what he meant, though it was already over, before being pulled back on Truffles' dick, coming face to face with it with Truffles simply saying "clean it.". Toothy was slowly enjoying this, becoming less afraid and hornier by the second. Toothy complied and began sucking off Truffles until it was clean, after that Truffles pulled out of him, still hard and ready to go.

Truffles pulled him onto the bed and penetrated him immediately, the sudden penetration surprising him and getting him to moan too loud and high pitched than what he was used to do. Just like his mouth, he was not used to the shape of his dick, it had reached different spots just by entering him alone. Thankfully he was used to doing this from the few years of experience with the different students of happy tree high, which made him focus on trying to relax and try to enjoy it as much as he can added with the lube of his spit on Truffles' dick making it easier for the entitled bully to spear him further.

Truffles started thrusting into him, savoring this moment in his mind. He then proceeded to take Toothy's nipples in his teeth and biting them, sending Toothy to moan louder and writhing from the stimulation, which Truffles found really cute and sucked on his neck, but not enough to give him a purple hicky. As Toothy and Truffles got closer to finishing, he kissed Toothy which suppressed his moans as their climax approached. Truffles thrust faster, and jerked him off which caused Toothy to hug him in an attempt to prevent falling off of him. They both came at the same time just as Truffles wanted, as he filled Toothy to the brim while he came onto his hand. Toothy, feeling exhausted from the events that transpired, fell onto the bed breathing heavily with Truffles falling shortly on top of him, both of them dozing off and sleeping.

(40 minutes later)

Truffles awoke to the sound of Toothy's cellphone ringing, annoyed, Truffles checked if the freckled boy was awake only to see that he was still asleep. As he checked to see what was going on with his phone, Truffles saw that it was a message from Sniffles, one of Toothy's friends. "Hey bud, I finally got to compiling all the photos that you sent me. Never knew how much you got around with people. But as is the deal, I get to keep soft copies of it. Contact me anytime you need more help with your pictures, or better yet, any quickie you want ;)". And along with the message, was a single file that was sent, Truffles couldn't believe it, but he opened the file on Toothy's phone just to make sure.

In it were all of the selfie and poses Toothy was making after or during his sessions with his classmates. One of them had him sucking off another person while the other was him being carried while being fucked from behind with him giving a peace sign. Truffles' blood began to boil from the sheer anger he was feeling, all this time everyone was fucking the one he loves and he never even knew? He heard Toothy shuffle behind him, groggy from waking up. As Toothy rubbed his eyes and saw that Truffles was holding his phone while being glared at, Toothy knew that something had pissed off Truffles and was instantly approached by the angry pig.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Truffles said while pointing at Toothy's phone. Toothy began to sweat, doesn't he know that everyone pretty much fucks him? "What's the problem? Everyone does it." "With ALL of their classmates!?" shouted Truffles. Toothy, was having none of it, he may be a bully but who was he to judge on who and how many he can sleep with. "What do you care anyway? Are you any different from them? You know what, you're just a possessive bully who only wants me as a fucktoy who you can use anytime you want, what? You want exclusive access to me or something?. On top of that, you're judging me and calling me out in my own home, what are you a saint now?. You hypocri-" before he can continue what he was saying, Truffles slapped him, Toothy was stunned by the slap which gave Truffles an opportunity to explain himself. "Don't you get it you idiot? I wanted you ever since I first saw you. I wanted to be mine but I never got to because you're always surrounded by people who hate me, I wanted you to be with me and me only. Don't you know how it feels when the one you love is being used like a discarded toy while you can't do anything about it? I wanted you so bad but I was afraid I would scare you away. Please, give me a chance and I'll stay out of your life if it doesn't work." Truffles said with desperation in his voice.

Toothy was shocked by this new information, he knew that Truffles had wanted to fuck him earlier, but to actually have feelings for him? He didn't know what to say, nobody confessed to him before other than to have a quick fuck with him to sate their desires. "I-I don't know, I never thought about having a serious relationship before…" Toothy never really considered being in a romantic relationship with anybody. He always imagined himself sleeping his way up till college but maybe he wouldn't now that he found someone who loves him for himself. As he contemplated this, Truffles kissed him again and pinned him onto the bed with Truffles on top.

Truffles started hardening again, not with lust but with anger this time. He would teach Toothy that he was better than all of their other classmates. He started fucking him again but he was immediately thrusting as hard as he can, making Toothy see stars from the pleasure. Each time that he thrust would be hard enough to make Toothy's sturdy bed creak. Truffles continued thrusting into him as he came, but he wasn't done yet, he would make sure that he would fuck Toothy so hard that Truffles would only be the one on his mind. He picked up toothy and pushed him against the wall, penetrating him from behind and thrusting vigorously without slowing down. Toothy was not used to sex being this rough, he couldn't even hold his balance and was slowly sliding down the wall. Noticing this, Truffles picked one of his legs up and continued thrusting harder. With this new angle of exposure, he had reached farther than he used to before, Toothy was moaning so hard that Truffles was sure that his other classmates had not reached as deep as he did. Toothy started to form a puddle of precum on the floor, nobody had ever fucked him as hard and deep as this before, he didn't know if he could ever survive without Truffles' dick anymore. Everyone had lasted at most about 30 minutes with him while Truffles had lasted about 2 hours and is still going. This continued until Toothy came along with Truffes in a stand and carry position. Truffles kissing him one final time before finally saying "You don't need them anymore. I'm here, I will always be by your side. Don't worry about disappointing everyone, I'll protect you from them…" he said before drifting to sleep once more.

Toothy never felt this special towards someone other than his mom. As he slowly began to sleep, his thoughts went to Truffles, maybe one day he could get him to change, on the other hand, he was the best fuck he's ever had. He doesn't think normal sex with the other students would work anymore, Truffles had changed him in a matter of a few hours, who can say he can't change him too?

 **This story's been on my mind ever since Cub's chapter. I wanted to post this but didn't have the time to write it. You see, I have a major kink with chubby bullies and kissing, which to me makes it a bonus when having body contact. I don't have any ideas for a new story and again, thanks to ParoxysmalDespair for mentioning Truffles, he's my new favorite character now :3. This chapter is better to me now that the character chosen as a bully seems more natural than Shifty who isn't too keen on violence.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Disco Bear x Pop)

**So Christmas vacation is coming and I feel that December will be a good month to train my imagination and make stories as much as possible. So today, I'll write about Disco Bear and Pops as requested by Ameth18. If you're fluent in Spanish go check his stories out, anyway this is one of his requests and I'll focus on all 3 of his requests since there are none at the moment.**

Disco Bear x Pop (2 daddies 1 fic)

It was a normal day for the residents of happy tree town, all the anthropomorphic animals were coming and going about in minding their own business. One of these happy tree friends was inside one of the local gyms of the town, inside happy tree gym was a once famous star in the 70's but has fallen from grace who is currently running the treadmill of the local gym. He was wearing a sleeveless tank top and shorts that hid most of his chubbiness on his legs. Most people would make fun of his chubbiness because of his horrible diet consisting mostly of meat and fast food but he is serious about changing his body. Of course, people would be admiring this tree friend if it weren't for the fact that he is always using this landmark as a way to flirt with people who never even knew him even before he was famous and mostly uses most of his time flirting than actual exercise.

As he showed off on two women (Giggles and Petunia) and flexed his arms and failing miserably, he was greeted with the familiar face of Pop coming from the entrance. Pop immediately stopped flirting with the two disinterested females and came running to his friend, Pop was his only friend in this lonely town with the opposite body build as he does, usually because he has less time for himself and more for his son Cub, and he even gets some women to flirt with him unlike Disco Bear so they have some sort of rivalry between them.

"Orange and bananas! Great timing too." as he approached the burly bear. Pop tilted his head a bit not knowing what the great timing is about considering that he never asked for his help before. "Great timing?" said Pop in curiosity as he is dragged by his gym buddy over to a corner. "You see Pop, I have a date later with this girl, Flaky she calls herself, I kind of just gave her my number and shoved it in her hands cause every girl I approach doesn't like me. But this girl doesn't, you get my drift?" said Disco Bear as he raised an eyebrow and grinned at his friend, well, only friend.

"And what does this have to do with me? This is your date isn't it?" said Pop with a confused expression on his face. "Come on Pop, you've already beaten me by a mile by getting your girl and having a son. I have no one while you have someone to continue your bloodline. At least tell me tips on what you've done to get your girl." said Disco bear almost pleading. Pop crossed his arms clearly offended by something "You do know that my wife is gone right?" as sudden realization came to Disco Bear's face as he regretted mentioning Pop's wife "Oh uh… sorry I forgot that you have- erm, had a wife. Look, I've yet to have a special someone in my life and I thought that who would be best to ask than my best friend who had one already and a son to boot. Please, I'm already self-conscious about my body but maybe if I get a girl of my own I'd finally find someone who can inspire me to work out all the way." said Disco Bear with regret and worry. "Wait, isn't that in the wrong order? Shouldn't you change yourself first and be confident before getting a girl?" said Pop with confusion. "No, the point is, there's nothing in my life to look forward to at the moment, maybe if I get a girl, I could motivate myself you know? Besides, who'd I pass on my incredible singing and dancing skills to if I can't get a son. Or a daughter, I'm not that picky." said Disco Bear with desperation.

"Okay, first off, every song and dancing you know is outdated already. Nobody sings and dances like you do anymore, you may still be living the high roller life at your house but you're still living in the past, second, I'll help you but you have to follow everything that I tell you." said Pop with a stern voice. With that said Disco Bear hugged Pop almost immediately. "Thanks, I promise, when I have a son or daughter, I'll make you their godfather." said Disco Bear back to his happy go-lucky self. The only thing that went through Pop's head are mini Disco Bears running through his house while dancing and playing 70's music as he and Cub struggle to keep the house in order "Yeah, uh sure" said Pop with uncertainty.

"Great, I'll come with you later at your place." said Disco Bear. Pop sighed as he got to using the barbells and saying "Since we're going to my place, you could at the very least help me. Spot me." said Pop as he got underneath the bench and started lifting the weights as Disco Bear went to the opposite side of the bench and spotted him. As Pop lifted the weights, he observed Pop's body as he lifted them, admiring that he has the ideal body that he wants to achieve, ladies even approach him and has a son, he has to say that he may almost jealous of him. Ok, he is definitely jealous of him but he is also his only friend so he can't hate him for it.

As 40 minutes passed, Pop finally placed the barbell back with some help from Disco Bear. Pop got up and said "Come on, Cub goes home in 20 minutes" clearly tired from the workout as he and Disco Bear enter the showers. As they both strip naked, Disco Bear can't help but look at Pop and lust for him. He may be straight but afternoons like this always make Disco Bear question his sexuality for other people. As soon as he finished stripping, he dashed towards the showers and let the water bathe his body. He couldn't control his slowly growing erection, embarrassed and ashamed that his only friend might be disgusted with him, he doesn't even know if he is into other men but this might ruin his chances of Pop helping him.

Disco Bear started stroking his length as he imagined himself with Flaky as his flaccid member started growing. As he imagined the petite girl presenting herself to him, he stroked faster and faster but can't seem to reach his climax. Growing frustrated, Disco Bear tightened his hold and stroked vigorously, and just then Pop came in the showers, eyes widening before calming down and proceeding to get in the showers. Pop was used to other men stroking themselves in the shower and seeing his friend relieving his lustful desires reminded him of his own. As Pop stood next to Disco Bear, he blushed as he saw Pop stroking his as well. As he stroked himself, Pop started popping up in his mind as it had proven to be more pleasurable to stroke himself thinking of Pop more than Flaky.

As he kept masturbating to Pop, he couldn't get him out of his head, how rough and hard his thrusts would be as he pumped his dick into the widowed father. With his climax approaching, he tried his hard to resist until he came. "P-Pop!" Disco bear exclaimed as he ejaculated to the tiled walls of the showers. As he recovered he heard Pop say "What?" which reminded him that Pop was just next to him. "W-what did you say?" said Disco bear with a bit panic. "You just called out my name. Did you want to say something?" said Pop with growing suspicion. "Uh, um… Treemart, yes, I have to go get something at treemart before going to the house." said Disco Bear with an unconvincing smile. Of course, it was obvious to Pop that Disco Bear was attracted to him. Pop continued stroking himself, he was bi-curious ever since he became a single dad which he then started to think about Disco Bear in a sexual way, sure Disco Bear was chubby and not really that muscular but to be honest, he really liked chubby guys, Disco Bear was no exception but if only he removed that self-centered attitude and afro, he would consider him to be a future partner.

As he finished they continued bathing themselves with awkward silence, not acknowledging each other's presence as they dried and clothed themselves. As they exited the showers and onto Pop's car, Disco Bear started berating himself for what happened "Stupid bastard! Do you really have to say that next to him? He's your only friend, you can't just ruin it by fantasizing next to him!" he says as the car comes to a halt.

"Well we're here" said Pop as he smoked his pipe. "W-what do you mean?" said Disco Bear still nervous about what he said at the showers. "You said that you wanted to get something at treemart right?" said Pop knowing that it was just an excuse earlier. "Oh yeah, heh heh, I forgot, have to get some breath mints for my date you know?" As Disco Bear exited the car and into the air-conditioned interiors of the shop.

He searched for some breath mints as an alibi for his excuse before he saw a familiar teen buying six packs of canned beer. He was having some trouble with the cashier, Handy, Lumpy may have let off Cub easy before but Handy was strict. "As I said, you must be of legal age to even be buying beer." said Handy as he refused to sell the beer cans to him. "Look, I'm not even the one drinking this, my dad is, so please just give it to me already. I have the money, what more do you want?" said Cub with a bit of anger.

As the two argued, Disco Bear approached the two and said "I'm willing to buy those beer cans for him." said Disco Bear as he gave the money to Handy. Cub was surprised to meet his uncle Disco in treemart "Sir, I can't do that, I could be fired for selling liquor to a minor." said Handy trying to act professional. "Well technically, I would be buying the beer, besides, I know this kid, he doesn't drink right Cub?" said Disco Bear with a sincere smile as Cub says "Uh, yeah uncle Disco, I won't". Handy thought of it for a few seconds before saying "Alright, but if anything happens to the kid, I'm not responsible" Disco bear responds with "Sir, responsible is my middle name" as he handed the money to Handy and gave the beer cans to Cub. "Thanks uncle, you're the best!" said Cub with sincere gratitude. Disco bear smiled, glad to be of help for the young bear, in all honesty Cub was almost like a son to him whom he was glad to be admired by. "Aww thanks Cub, but I sure hope you don't actually plan to drink these beers. Who are they for?" wondered Disco Bear. "Oh its for dad, I give beers to him every Friday" said Cub with a slight blush, Disco bear being oblivious to the result of Pop being drunk, took in the information innocently. "Oh great timing, I came here with your dad so you can hitch a ride with me and him. "Wow really? Great, now I don't have to walk." said Cub as they walked nearer to the car.

Pop spotted them and said "Cub? What are you doing here?" Cub answered with "Dad, don't you remember? I get you beers every Friday." "You know how I feel about having you buy alcoholic drinks. I'll buy some on my own" said Pop as he started the car. "Its okay, uncle Disco helped me. Handy is such a grumpy cashier, at least Lumpy is nice." Pop looked at Disco Bear and said "Thanks for helping my son out. Just don't help him next time he buys beer, he could get in trouble."

Disco Bear says "Its okay, you know, I could buy the beer for him next time so he won't bother any fussy cashiers anymore." as he rubbed Cub's hair which Cub giggled to. The car came to a halt as Pop parked his car in the garage and all three bears stepped out. Dad, uncle Disco, I'm just going to place these in the fridge and uh… go to my room and talk to my friends. Cub immediately went to the fridge and placed the beers inside and went inside his room.

With Disco Bear and Pop alone, Pop led him to his room and grabs a scissor on his desk drawer then pulls a chair in front of the desk mirror. "First, if you're going to go on a date, you need to lose the afro." said Pop casually. "What? Hey wait a minute, I may have said I'd follow everything you'd say but I'm not going to change my hair." said Disco Bear holding his afro protectively. "Look, if you're going to go on a date, you need to at least trim it down. You think its attractive that you block most of what everyone sees around you?" said Pop with annoyance. "But this is who I am. This is what the ladies digged back in the day, why wouldn't they like it now?" moaned Disco Bear. "If you want to change how women look at you, you literally have to change. And again, your self-centered attitude won't get you anywhere so you at least have to be willing to change for others." said Pop. Disco Bear sighed as he was pulled into the chair and Pop immediately started cutting chunks of his hair, each trim was like a reality check to Disco Bear that even though he had fame and glory back in the 70's, it was taken from him in a matter of a few years and he was still convinced that he still had it.

As Pop finished cutting his hair, he admitted that he looked even better now. Gone was the huge mess of a hair Disco Bear called an afro and was now replaced by shoulder length hair that made him look like some guitar player. Disco Bear admired himself in the mirror, he never thought that he could look as good as he does now, he kept thinking that maybe changing himself isn't such a bad thing.

Pop actually found him attractive now, minus the attitude which he doubted that he would develop again if this date doesn't go well but it's a start. "Alright, what time does the date even start?" said Pop while checking his watch. "Oh, uh, its actually around 5?" said Disco Bear as he just remembered the date again. "What?! Why didn't you tell me? Its around 4:45 right now, come on" Pop said hurriedly before they went to the garage and inside the car before speeding off to ka-boom restaurant.

As they parked in front of the restaurant, they immediately spotted Flaky standing near the entrance. "There she is!" as Disco Bear tried to get out of the car before being yanked back to his seat by Pop. "Whoa there not so fast. Remember, consider the feelings of the girl, stop looking at your mirror and keep eye contact. This girl is the only one that doesn't know you all that much remember? This may be your last chance." said Pop with concern.

"Don't worry, I got this" said Disco Bear confidently as he got out of the car and prepared to greet Flaky. As Disco Bear started approaching the nervous porcupine, a familiar green bear wearing a soldier's uniform approached her and asked her "So, where is this bear that asked you out?" said Evil with obvious anger and disdain toward said bear. Disco Bear's blood ran cold as he realized that Flaky wasn't single as he thought she was and she was with the town's most dangerous resident. He slowly walked away from both of them before hearing the ex-convict say "Hey!". Disco Bear froze on the spot and slowly turned around to see Evil approach him. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I'm gonna die a virgin and alone!" whispered Disco Bear to himself. "Is this the guy Flaky?" asked Evil behind him. "Um…" Flaky looked at Disco Bear and it almost seemed like she recognized him before saying "No, the one who asked me out had an afro on" said Flaky. "Sorry, got the wrong guy. If you see an afro wearing bear be sure to inform me. I have some business with him." said Evil. "Yeah, sure, I-I'll be sure to tell you immediately if I see him around." said Disco Bear, the tension slowly getting to him before Evil left and he ran back to the car as fast as he could as soon as Evil and Flaky were far enough away.

As Disco Bear got in Pop's car, Pop was confused, why was Disco Bear back here? Did his date go wrong or did she just not show up? "What did you forget somethi-" before being interrupted by Disco Bear saying "Drive! just drive back home!" almost hyperventilating. Whatever it was that Disco Bear is scared must be serious so he immediately drove on his way back home. "What happened? Don't tell me you sexually harassed a girl before it even started." said Pop while keeping his eyes on the road. "No, its much much worse. You know that Evil guy?" said Disco Bear still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, the guy who got arrested for beating up a gang of monkey men?" asked Pop wondering how this was connected to his date. "It turns out that Flaky is actually with that guy. Who knew this innocent girl is with some lunatic." said Disco Bear depressingly.

"So what now?" said Pop as he neared their house. "W-what do you mean?" said Disco Bear still shaken by the confrontation. "Who's your next target?" asked Pop although he knew that the remaining girls Giggles and Petunia were taken while Lammy was a lesbian. "I… I don't know. I guess I never stood a chance with anybody to begin with." said Disco Bear slumping in his seat. "Stop that, you know I had a relationship before, do you see me happy about it? said Pop trying to make Disco Bear feel better. "Well at least you have a son, me, I have nothing compared to you." said Disco Bear tearing up a bit.

As Pop realized that he knew that what Disco Bear said was true. As they parked in the garage, Pop remembered that Cub had bought some beers, maybe that can make Disco Bear forget about the failed date. "Come on, lets have a couple of beers. You can at least drink with me as thanks for sticking out for you throughout the day." said Pop with a smile. "F-fine, I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. Dying while drinking with you is better than dying alone anyway." said Disco Bear as they came into the kitchen while Pop got the beers from the fridge. Disco Bear sat on the couch as Pop handed him one and they started drinking.

As they drank the beers away Cub was watching, peering down the stairs and guessing what was about to happen, grabbed his camera and started recording as he blushed, anticipating what was about to happen. As both Disco Bear and Pop were drinking, Pop noticed that Disco Bear had already consumed three of the beers before he can finish one. "Hey, slow down, the beer's not going away." said Pop as he thought that maybe taking all the beer out of the fridge was a bad idea. "Downnt tell me whaat to doo. Yoor the one who's had everything I wanted. Yoo olways had sumding to look forward coming hom too. I'm always alone inn my home." said Disco Bear while spilling a bit of beer on the carpet much to Pop's annoyance.

"Ok, look I think you've had enough. Come on, you can sleep on my bed" as Pop carried him to his room. Cub saw this and immediately hid in his room. As they both entered Pop's room, Cub placed the camera near the slightly ajar door and viewed it from his room's computer. "We're close now, theeere we go" said Pop as he slumped Disco Bear on the bed. "Lets get these clothes off of you" as he removed his beer intoxicated clothes one by one until Disco Bear suddenly pulled him close as he started kissing his neck. "Whoa, hey Disco uh, you might have mistaken me for Fl- aghnn" as Disco Bear pushed him onto the bed with him on top as he started to grind his crotch on his as he took his lips with his own. Pop was caught off guard, although he knew that he was attracted to him didn't think he would act out on it. As Disco Bear started taking his clothes off, Pop just went along with it and reciprocated the kiss as he and Disco Bear started giving into their desires.

Cub watched on his monitor as not only did his uncle initiate the intimate act, but his dad returned it. When both were naked, Disco Bear started to grind both of cocks together as their precum started slowly lubing them both up making their genitals as Pop took charge and took both of them and started rubbing them together. He had to admit, Disco Bears chubby belly felt good on his own, as he started to moan and continued kissing the fellow bear. As both of them got close Disco Bear put lied down on Pop and started hotdogging his penis between Pop's cheeks. Pop, not having taken anything down there before started struggling "W-wait, Disco Bear! I-I'm a top, I don't take it up th-agh" said Pop before being taken roughly by him.

Pop never felt anything like this before, it hurts so much that he couldn't contain his pained grunts. Thankfully, the precum from their earlier frotting lubed him up a bit but it still hurt like a bitch. After a few seconds of painful thrusting, the pain slowly faded as he started to relax slowly being replaced by pleasure. "I-I've always wanted you Pop. I wanted you for so long but, I was scared you would hate me for it." said Disco Bear as tears fell on Pop's face as Pop stared in awe, realizing that he never thought about Disco Bear being that sensitive. He silenced him with another kiss, no words were needed as the two childhood friends released their feelings for each other. Disco Bear was now crying tears of joy, knowing that even though he was forcing himself on his friend, he was finally accepted by someone that he loved.

With each thrust into Pop, Disco Bear slowly got tired which slowed down by the second much to the disappointment of Pop. "Seriously? You're tired now? No wonder I don't see you exercising much in the gym." said Pop angrily before pushing Disco Bear onto his back before sitting on his cock and doing the work for him. He did his best to get it inside of him before Disco Bear recovered and hugged his body as hard as he can and started thrusting back. As they both got close to finishing, Disco Bear smelled Pop's musk from his pits as he started thrusting like a blur into Pop before he grabbed Pop's cock and started giving him a handjob intending for him to cum with him. With each thrust and stroke, they both came close until finally they climaxed. Disco Bear filling Pop with his seed and the other spilling much of his seed on his stomach and into his navel.

As Disco Bear slowly drifted off to sleep. His thoughts drifted to Pop and Cub, maybe if he took the chance all those years ago, maybe Pop would have been his. But then again, he wouldn't have a nephew as good as Cub, hell maybe he could be a second dad to him. This may have been the family he wanted all along.

With Pop, he thought that maybe he could have taken in Disco Bear when he first broke up with his ex-wife before having his son be raised without two parent figures when he was aware of the birds and the bees. Besides, with Disco Bear's big belly, even bigger than his, he makes for a great pillow to hug. As he drifted to sleep, he swore he saw something from the corner of his door but thought none of it as he was too tired.  
_Meanwhile, back in Cub's room

Cub uploaded the video of his uncle and dad to both of his friends.

CuddleRabbit202: Damn dude, is your house a porn studio or something? Where do you get the hot guy anyway? I'll definitely look him up sometime ;)

RubberBandits: Yeah, this guy literally had me wanting him the whole time.

Cubbylover: Yeah that's my uncle Disco. He doesn't visit much but I really like him. He's really nice to me and is a friend of dad's.

CuddleRabbit202: Is there a chance we can get with them?

RubberBandits: 2 hot daddies in your house, you're really lucky you know. Watch out, cause if you're not taking them. I will :D

Cubbylover: No way that would be too weird. My dad doesn't even know about what we do.

CuddleRabbit202: But we know about what they do? That doesn't sound fair

RubberBandits: Yeah, its only fair that we get to do stuff with them too. Besides, we're your friends, aren't we technically family too?

Cub thought about it for a few seconds and started typing

Cubbylover: Fine, but only when I'm ready to tell them

CuddleRabbit202: That sounds fair. Right Shifty?

RubberBandits: Yes, as long as we get our turn, I can wait all year.

 **So there we go, my 5** **th** **chapter so far. I didn't really get any good ideas with this one. First off, I didn't know what place to start this with so I went along with the gym since I saw one episode where Disco Bear did that and that one episode where he had a heart surgery from a whale hence his weight problem from his unhealthy lifestyle. I thought that since Pop will be here I'll connect this to chapter 3 and made a Cub appearance along with Cuddles and Shifty. I don't really know how terrible this chapter is cause that's how I feel this chapter went. I didn't know who Disco Bear's date should be, how the date should go, or even how the sex scene should even start. As always review with honesty and advice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I finally came to a conclusion that what kind of scenarios I'm gonna make about the stories of my oneshots series. I will be going to eventually add new chapters that may actually seem canon. I realize that most of my stories that doesn't seem to stray much from the lore and personalities of happy tree friends seem to get the most positive reviews. So, I'll try my best to add those eventually. And I apologize if this chapter is not what you're going to expect but I view Lumpy and Cuddles more like brothers or a father and son at most.**

Lumpy x Cuddles (Fluff, sorry no sex)

Lumpy never knew how it had come to this. How he had lost the friendship of everyone he knew. In the past he had always been the big brother of the local happy tree friends, but now he was just a stranger to them.

Lumpy stood beside one of the rides he had built reminiscing on the days he had spent with the other tree friends. While he was remembering the past, he had not noticed that someone had already been talking to him. "Hey! Are the rides closed or what?" said a voice in front of him. He looked down to see that Nutty was waving a few dollars in his face, impatiently waiting to get in the roller coaster. He never expected the tree friends to ride this early. He immediately apologized and gave Toothy the okay to ride the coasters along with Flaky, Cuddles, Flippy, Mime and Petunia. He pretended to be disinterested as the group of friends got in the ride, especially from Cuddles who looked at him with concern. Cuddles was one of his best friends once but that was long ago. he kept on making a poker face while avoiding eye contact. Eventually, he got annoyed and said "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to get in the coaster. As in right now." to Cuddles. "Lumpy, can we ju-" Cuddles was interrupted by the others groaning impatiently and understood that Lumpy was right, and got in the ride. As Cuddles sat, Lumpy started the ride as fast as he can, not wanting to confront them.

Lumpy leaned into the desk of the kiosk. His memories still continued to haunt him, he had promised that he will be an engineer by the time he had come back. A few tree friends had come to , the train station was crowded with most of the tree friends, everyone said their farewells and then at last it came to Cuddles, "Don't forget us okay, remember when you graduate you should come back here." said Cuddles smiling at Lumpy. "Of course, what would any of you do without my help. Besides, when I officially become an engineer, I'll build all sorts of buildings and new people will be coming to this town and you'll all be the first to know from me." said Lumpy with his goofy smile and optimism. As he entered the train he thought of what infrastructures and facilities he would make and the people he would hire. As he took his seat, he looked out the window and saw all his friends waving him goodbye. He thought to himself how hard it would be to finally go to college and how his classroom would look like. He immediately berated himself for doubting himself, all of them had pitched in to give him money for his enrollment.

As the coaster stopped, he immediately grabbed a book placed his feet on the desk being careful not to touch the controls with his feet and pretended to read. As the tree friends got off the coaster, they had not taken a notice for him except for Cuddles. "So, where do you guys want to go to next?" said Petunia, "Ooohh *giggling uncontrollably* I want to go get some cotton candy Cro-Marmot is giving away!" said Nutty while salivating. Cuddles looked at Lumpy again and decided that he would talk to him, "Guys, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." said Cuddles to his friends. "All right, we'll be by the cotton candy stand with Nutty, come back soon." said Flaky as Cuddles headed back to the roller coaster kiosk.

Lumpy saw Cuddles approaching his kiosk a mile away and panicked. He was going to confront his best friend, if Cuddles even still considered him that. "So, uh, Lumpy, how's it hanging?" said Cuddles not knowing what say since the last time they actually had a conversation was years ago. Lumpy stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "What? Was college so hard that you forgot all about me?" said Cuddles starting to wonder why he didn't respond. "Nothing. Just manning the ride." said Lumpy, with butterflies starting forming in his stomach and a lump forming in his throat. It stayed silent like that for a few seconds before Cuddles responded with "Is that all you're going to say after all this time? Can't you at least say how college went?" said Cuddles becoming skeptical about Lumpy. Lumpy not wanting to explain how college went, coldheartedly said "Look Cuddles, I have a ride to run, if you want to talk to someone, talk to your other friends."

"Am I not your friend?" said Cuddles, a bit hurt about how he said that. It was evident in Cuddles' voice how it had hurt his feelings, he just wanted him to leave him alone, not drift them further apart than they are now. "Look, I have a job to attend to and you're not helping with it. Go have fun and be on your way now, I have to make sure everyone gets to ride." said Lumpy trying to act busy. "Like the line now?" said Cuddles looking behind him with nobody else in the line. "You do know that almost everybody else besides me and the others were hired by you right?" said Cuddles confusingly. Cuddles had a point, he tried to come up with an excuse but each thought would probably be debunked by Cuddles, finally he had come up with one and said "I posted some online advertisements about our town, you never know when someone new will come." said Lumpy trying to sound convincing. Cuddles did not believe that one bit, in the few years that Lumpy returned, not once did he mention it nor did new residents come to their town. And even if this was the first time he advertised online, why now? Why not back then with the other carnivals he did? He decided that he would talk to him to straighten things out later.

"Fine Lumpy, I'll believe you for now but you do know I'm your best friend right? Don't forget that you can talk to me about anything." said Cuddles. "Yes, heh, you and me…" said Lumpy with an obvious disheartened face. Cuddles knowing that something was wrong from Lumpy's weak willed expression, knew he had to talk to him later. Cuddles left Lumpy and eventually came back with his other friends. "Well someone took their sweet time" said Petunia. "Sorry, I kinda got lost finding the bathroom" lied Cuddles. "You could have asked where it is before going there you know" said Flippy skeptically. "Yeah, sorry guys" said Cuddles embarrassed. Mime pointed at the ferris wheel and excitedly started walking toward it while Nutty sped past him. "Well there they both go, lets catch up before they go without us." said Petunia who followed the two boys. "Who knew that both Mime and Nutty would get along so well, I guess opposites attract I guess." said Flippy jokingly at Cuddles. "Yeah, lets go before Petunia nags at us." said Cuddles finding that an opportunity to ride a rather calming ride would serve as a downtime to his thoughts on Lumpy.

As they approached the ride manned by none other than Toothy, they were suddenly stopped by him. "Only two people per pod guys, that's the maximum weight that each pod can carry, last time four people got in almost killed them." said Toothy cautiously not wanting to scare the potential customers not to mention one of the only residents of the town. "Its fine, not like dying is permanent in this place anyway" said Flippy before turning towards the others and saying "So, me and Flaky will go together, what about you guys?" Flaky immediately blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "Me and Mime will stick together" said Nutty while placing his arm over Mime's shoulder. "Which leaves Cuddles and Petunia with each other, you guys ok with that gesturing towards Petunia." asked Flippy towards the two friends. "Yes its fine, its not like we're getting married or anything" said Petunia wanting to just get the ride over with. "Alright, Toothy open the pods, we're ready." said Flippy as Toothy operated the machine as each tree friend got in and paid for the ride. Cuddles and Petunia never spoke throughout the ride, they weren't that close as friends but that didn't mean they had nothing in common to talk about.

Cuddles contemplated on Lumpy's behavior throughout their conversation, how he evaded most of his questions, specially the part about his time in college. "Hey Petunia" said Cuddles trying to get her attention. Petunia was looking out the window of the ferris wheel pod seeming to be in deep thought as well before being caught in Cuddles' attention. "Yes? What is it?" asked Petunia since it was rare for them to have a conversation. "What do you think of Lumpy?" said Cuddles. "What do you mean?" asked Petunia. "Ever since he returned, he became… different. He never seems to spend much time on us anymore, like he's hiding something." said Cuddles. "I usually try to ask him how he did when he returned but each time I asked, he changes the story." said Petunia. "What kind of stories?" asked Cuddles. "He said that his employers are having trouble getting other available workers to help with the construction of the carnival, another time he said that he wanted to build the carnival himself so nothing goes wrong." said Petunia. "Now that you remind me, that was months ago and no workers are still coming to help or other people manning the other rides. Or maybe he's just too busy, he was always the hardest worker out of all of us you know."

"I suppose, but still that's still not a reason to avoid questions about his time in college." said Cuddles worriedly. "Maybe he's just stressed out? He is the only one managing the whole carnival in this town. But you have a point, none of us had gotten a straight answer from him other than the excuses he gave us." said Petunia. Cuddles had been contemplating on another question to ask her but was afraid of asking it for fear of the response he might get from Petunia, after a few seconds of silence he finally got the courage to ask her "Do you think he doesn't like us anymore?" asked Cuddles which caught Petunia by surprise. "W-what do you mean?" Petunia said worriedly. "You know, he might have met people better than us, who are smarter or cooler to have fun with and maybe even thought how lame we are c-compared to them." said Cuddles with a shaky voice. "Cuddles, listen to me, Lumpy came to college for us, he came back to town for us, and he is certainly not going to replace us with people who he only spent a few years with, remember that he went to college to save this place from staying like a ghost town in the first place" told Petunia in the first place. To tell the truth it is still a ghost town except a bit livelier now that the carnival was here. "You're right Petunia, I shouldn't have doubted Lumpy like that, its just that there's still a possibility that he might have found a greater calling in life than staying here. The reason he might still even be here is that we could be dragging him down." said Cuddles. Petunia never thought of that, its true that this town had only a few people living in it and while the environment is pleasant to look at, you actually get bored of the place eventually. "Well, even if half of what you're saying is true, I doubt that Lumpy would leave before he fulfills his promise back then to bring back lots of people to live here, not that I want him to leave in the first place but if he wants to go, I guess we owe it to him for at least making this place more bearable." said Petunia.

As the ride slowed down, each pair of tree friends got out of their pods. As Petunia stood up to get out, she was pulled back in by Cuddles, "Petunia, please, do not say a single word of this to anyone." whispered Cuddles. Petunia after recovering from the shock of pulled back, smiled and said "My lips are sealed" as Cuddles let go and thanked her as they got off the ride.

The rest of the day went on with the tree friends trying on the various rides manned by the very residents of happy tree town, with the sun starting to set and the carnival attendants going home one by one, the tree friends bid farewell. All except Cuddles who waited for Lumpy

Lumpy as usual made sure to lock up the gates to the establishment before going home. What he didn't expect was that Cuddles was close by waiting for him to go home. As Lumpy made sure the padlocks were secured, he turned around to go home but was greeted by Cuddles. "Hey Lumpy!" exclaimed giggles which startled Lumpy and falling on his hunches. "Oh, uh, sorry Lumpy, didn't mean to scare you" said Cuddles apologetically. "I-its fine" said Lumpy as he stood up. "Weren't you supposed to go home already?" said Lumpy not wanting to linger in Cuddles' presence. "Yes but I decided to wait for you, you know, catch up with each other for old times sake, is that alright with you?" asked Cuddles. This made Lumpy nervous and he didn't want him to see any evidence of what happened back then in his house. "I kind of want to but I have to clean the house first" said Lumpy. "Don't worry, I can help you clean up, we used to do that the whole time with the others" said Cuddles which immediately gave warning signs to Lumpy's thoughts. "No! I mean, I insist, its something I have to do myself today" said Lumpy panicking obviously. Cuddles not wanting to scare off his own friend and ruin his chance of finding anything out decided to back off for the moment and played it safe for now. "Ok, then can I come by your house tomorrow?" asked Cuddles. Lumpy thought of this for a moment, if he could just hide any proof of what happened then maybe there would be no harm in letting him come to his house and maybe even reconnecting with him.

"Fine, but only at 12 noon." said Lumpy before being tackled by Cuddles, thankfully his height gave him the advantage and he balanced himself before he can fall over. "Great, I'll come over and it'll be just like when we always hung out." said Cuddles before walking back home. Lumpy didn't know if this was a good idea but he figured that if he could shake off Cuddles' suspicions if he tried to act less distant.

Lumpy drove to his house and went inside. The first thing he had thought of doing was to get rid of all traces of his bad experiences during college. The first thing he had thought of hiding were the evaluation reports which were the strongest proof of how bad it really went. He had come and gone to hide everything, even the performance-based projects he had done had to be hidden inside the storage room. When all of this was done, he immediately tried to think of any excuse he might say to Cuddles to avoid any suspicions. To be frank, his excuses and seemed to contradict each other most of the time. As long as nobody talked about his lies, he has nothing to worry about except how he acts around Cuddles. He never really loved the idea of avoiding the other tree friends but its better than being hated by them, not that Cuddles would seem to be the type to vent any hatred on anybody but to disappoint him would be just as bad. The money spent on his college funds would have been better off being used for Handy's hand operation or buying Russel's prosthetic legs, or maybe even just hiring famous people to earn the town some level of publicity.

(The next day)

Cuddles began walking to Lumpy's house, ready to mend his childhood friend's relationship with him. His thoughts lingered back to his and Petunia's conversation, seeking solace in Petunia's words. One particular part of the topic still concerned him though, how they owe him and letting him leave if he wanted to, do the other tree friends believe that too? He'd rather leave the town the way it is than let him leave, he's one of the only people that gives the town a reason to stay in, at least for Cuddles.

Cuddles rang the doorbell to Lumpy's house and waited for Lumpy. Meanwhile, Lumpy looked at the peephole and saw that indeed it was Cuddles. He took a few seconds to take some deep breaths to calm himself before grabbing the knob and opening the door. "Hey Lumpy, mind if I come?" said Cuddles. "Yeah, its fine, everything's fine" said Lumpy. As they got inside, Lumpy made sure that no traces of stray papers were present for Cuddles to spot and led him to the living room. "Let me just get some snacks for us" Lumpy told Cuddles as he went to the kitchen. An enthusiastic sure was all he got from Cuddles, while Lumpy reheated some spaghetti and some juice he had in the fridge, Cuddles sat on the sofa and observed the house and noticed nothing had changed from back then, the furniture, the décor, nothing was even moved. "I guess some things never change" Cuddles whispered to himself.

When Lumpy came back with the food and handed a plate and juice box to Cuddles, he sat on the opposite side of the room on the other sofa and turned on the tv with the remote and sat. There was an awkward silence for the two friends occasionally eating their food to break the silence a bit. After a few moments Cuddles thought that maybe he should break the ice, he was after all the one who insisted on coming here. "Remember when our other friends used to come here?" asked Cuddles. "Yes, Nutty almost visited everyday to drain my fridge of the juice back then, of course until he had to get braces one day." chuckled Lumpy. "And the time that you were the only to acknowledge my birthday and made me a cake?" giggled Cuddles. "Yeah, I thought that I had the worst birthday gift on that day" told Lumpy "Well it can't be the worst if you were the only one who remembered it, besides, the cake was good" said Cuddles reassuringly. "Heh, I guess" said Lumpy with a bit of reluctance. "And the time we went to the park to play?" said Cuddles "The slide was a bit bent, you even got injured back there." stated Lumpy. "Oh, uh, yeah right, forgot about that." said Cuddles rubbing the back of his head.

Cuddles waited a few more moments, maybe he could let Lumpy tell whatever he's feeling if he gave him more time but each hour was spent watching tv, eating food and the occasional small talk. This went on until finally Cuddles couldn't take the lingering thoughts in his head anymore. "Flippy, can I ask you a question?" said Cuddles, the tone in his voice changing a bit but maintaining the same smile he always had. "Of course, you can ask me anything you like." said Lumpy hoping this is not going where he thought it was going. "Do you hate us?" asked Cuddles avoiding his gaze.

This actually caught Lumpy by surprise and wondered why on earth he would ask such a thing from him. "What?! No! Why would I hate any of you?" said Lumpy "What else could it have been? You've been avoiding us, even me, ever since you came back. Did you find some new friends? Better than all of us? Did college open your eyes to a much better world? Is happy tree town too boring? You can be honest you know, just say it." said Cuddles with teary eyes. Lumpy could no believe that Cuddles would believe these things about him, "Cuddles, I don't know where you get these ideas but I do not hate you, our friends or this town, I will never replace any of you with new people." said Lumpy trying to calm down the blonde rabbit. "Then why? Why aren't you interested in hanging out with us anymore?" retaliated Cuddles. "What do you mean? We're hanging out right now." said Lumpy. "Because I asked you to. You never approach us anymore, and no, manning rides is not hanging out with us. You came back but it feels like you're a whole different person, it's like you never came back, the old you before you left." said Cuddles.

Silence was all that Lumpy could give to him. "Lumpy please just tell me the truth." pleaded Cuddles. More silence. After a few minutes of deafening silence Cuddles stood up and said "I'm leaving" to which Lumpy finally spoke "I think you should" before Cuddles went to the front door and left. Lumpy never left his spot and began walking towards the mirror. He stood in front, looking at and hating himself for what happened. "Well Lumpy, you finally ruined everything just like how you ruined your career, even though you hid everything well." He looked at the passing train in his window by the distance. "Looks like there's no reason for me to stay anymore. Cuddles will eventually tell everyone and hate me." his heart ached even more. He really is just the latest failure that was born in his family. Tomorrow, he will be leaving, it was better this way. If he was gone, it might be in better hands of people like Handy, maybe he'd have a better chance of bringing people to the town. With that thought he started packing his things before going to sleep.

Cuddles immediately sprinted back to his house, not wanting anybody seeing him crying, he knew he shouldn't have asked all that. Maybe Lumpy would never be the same friend they had ever again, maybe he'll leave them one day and never look back on the mundane life of happy tree town. He looked back to the memories he had of Lumpy, maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe he could reawaken the lost friendship he had with him back then. No, maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough. The aftermath of the argument left a bitter taste in his mouth, it was more of him shouting at Lumpy. He had decided he would come back the next day to apologize.

The next day (Again)

Cuddles woke up early in the morning and walked towards Lumpy's house only to find that nobody would answer the door. "Lumpy? Lumpy I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday. Please just talk to me, I'm sorry." but nobody answered. He waited some more until he finally noticed a note pinned by a nail on the door. It read:

"By the time you're all reading this I've already left. I never wanted this to happen but maybe this is for the best. I've failed all of you and this town, maybe you even hate me, so I'm leaving the carnival as your property. Its all up to you to volunteer to decide who will be in charge of the carnival. I know you're all capable of running it, because the truth is no people will ever come to the town, I lied. I lied that I graduated college, I lied that I will save this town, and I kept this from all of you for a long time. My professors never found me to be incapable of maintaining a career, remember what you all said all those years ago? How you all said that my clumsiness can be overlooked if I worked hard enough? It can't. That was the entire reason that I failed college in the first place, while my performance was good, it was dragged down by my clumsy hands always deducting my scores. By then my instructors have had enough and labeled me as incapable and recommended me for other courses. I tried to apply for different courses but all of them resulted in the same outcome, I didn't know how to say this to you guys, applying all my knowledge of constructing things, I created the carnival to… lie to you all. The money spent on college should have been spent on Handy's hands, Russel's legs or even Sniffles' inventions. And on top of all that the town is now in debt, but don't worry, I'll find a way to pay for them. You all have all the more right to hate me for lying to you all for this.

Anyway, this note has gone on long enough, and I'm sorry guys, especially to you Cuddles. I'm ashamed to have to tell the truth to you all in a note, I hope you forgive me, maybe I don't even deserve to be forgiven.

-Lumpy

Cuddles stared at the letter, not believing what he was reading. This was a joke right? This was just a sick practical joke by Lumpy. He could just be hiding in his house and laughing his ass off. Cuddles started pounding on the door yelling "Lumpy! This isn't funny, open up please!" and kept on pounding the door. Cuddles thought that if what the note said was true, then he was wasting his time on an abandoned house.

Cuddles sprinted to the direction of the train station, not caring how much his legs burned and yearned for him to stop and how much fatigue he had accumulated, until he saw the distant view of the train station. The train has already stopped and a single person is seen preparing to stand up and carrying their luggage to board the train. "Lumpy wait!" as he tried harder to run faster, even when he sprained his foot, that did not stop him from trying to go faster. Lumpy turned his head only to see a yellow blur before being tackled to the ground. "Ow, wh-" Lumpy started but was surprised to see Cuddles, gasping for breath, tired and sweaty from his marathon towards the train station. "Cuddles?!" Lumpy gasped "What are you doing here?". Cuddles recovered from his need for air and said "What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Cuddles. "You think leaving all of us will solve all our problems? Staying here was all we wanted from you!" exclaimed Cuddles. "Wait, you read my note already?" replied Lumpy. "Of course, I went to apologize to you and all I'm greeted with was an empty house and a note." cried Cuddles as he and Lumpy sat on one of the waiting benches.

"Yes, Lumpy, I read it. And I finally understand. I'm sorry Lumpy, the pressure must have gotten to you, I mean, we put the fate of the whole town on your shoulders and we never even thought about it. The town won't be the same without you, please don't leave." Cuddles said with remorse. "Cuddles, the reason I'm leaving is not because of any of you or what happened between us yesterday but because of me. Because of my incapability to graduate and save this town. from complete isolation." said Lumpy. "Lumpy, you're the heart of this town, without you, this town would be even more boring. And I can tell that even though you didn't graduate, it doesn't mean that your efforts were in vain. Besides making the town more fun with a carnival, you even gave the people here a chance to have their own business. Even Shifty and Lifty reduced their thieving habits, you made this town even better, not worse. So please… stay" sobbed Cuddles.

"… Ok Cuddles, I'll stay" replied Lumpy which got a hug from him in return. Cuddles was glad, he had gotten his friend back. He was finally home again for real this time. "Now that you ruined my departure, mind helping me with my luggage?" smiled Lumpy. "No problem, as long as you're here, this town will survive. "Cuddles chipped in. The two friends each carried Lumpy's luggage and walked back towards his house, a new beginning to rekindle their lost friendship.

 **I wanted to save a sex scene in the future. Giving a sex scene after the last paragraph would seem wrong because it doesn't sound realistic because this chapter seemed to be more focused on regaining their friendship rather than developing their relationship. Also, this chapter took longer to make because I'm moving to a new house with my family and had less time to work on this so I apologize. Next chapter will probably a continuation between Truffles and Toothy as a Christmas special because I can't get enough of these two characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm not dead, but I feel dead. The new house was pretty much okay except for the part that there's no wifi, the dog constantly shits and pisses on the floor and the floor is really sticky with dust and I don't know if the piss has something to do with that but anyway, I remembered that the Christmas special would be about Lammy and Flaky. Which will be very late, I know. I want to expand the story of Truffles and Toothy a bit before being done with it. I came up with this plot the whole time I've been moving to my new house. While most of my things have been moved, the store hasn't been quite finished yet and I have to spend most of my time there so not much time there for thinking or research considering there's no wifi and signal is weak there. Anyway, this is the opportunity I got to actually write my fanfic.**

Toothy x Shifty and Lifty (Double Trouble)

Everyone in happy tree high was wondering what happened to Toothy, the slutty tree friend of happy tree high. Everybody thought he was never the type to form any intimate relationships but here he was, with a new boyfriend in tow. Some tree friends got pretty disappointed to find out Toothy no longer gave the same "services" that Truffles got from him, some were actually supportive of their relationship. Although a lot of them didn't even know who Truffles was because of how irregular he even attends from class. Toothy clung to Truffles' arm, embarrassed about all the attention he's getting, while Truffles thought it was cute, he could never understand how he could stand being the "school bicycle", he could not grasp how he's so embarrassed being talked about by the other people in happy tree high. "Everyone's staring" said Toothy hiding behind him with a blush, "So what? Let them stare." replied Truffles holding him close.

As they all got into class, the teacher, Lumpy specifically, saw that he was right for pairing up Toothy with Truffles. Lumpy at first, thought he was just seeing things when Truffles was actually present in class, he guessed that Toothy must have rubbed off on him (although not in the way that he thought it had) and was glad that something good came out of it. "Toothy" said Lumpy, "Present" replied Toothy. "Truffles" said Lumpy, "Present" said Truffles, sounding a bit more enthusiastic than his usually bored self.

Now everyone got curious from the sudden change from Truffles, first he was actually present two days in a row which everyone thought it was just a coincidence, second, Toothy was clinging to him like he was his new boyfriend (which was true) and thirdly, Truffles seems to smile at times he was seen with him and actually got some tree friends like Cuddles as, well, friends. Everyone seemed to think of this as a good thing, seeing as Truffles never bullied them that week, seeing this worth more than losing the school's "boy toy".

Although there were two specific individuals who didn't like this at all. These individuals were the two raccoons, Shifty and Lifty. Throughout the week, Shifty and Lifty have been trying to get into Toothy's pants but Truffles was always around to prevent that so they've been avoiding him for a while. Although they know Truffles was never going to catch up with them if he ever gave chase, they don't want to risk being ambushed by the porcine friend and being caught and possibly beaten black and blue by him.

The two green raccoons were mumbling to each other while they ate in the cafeteria. "This sucks, why is Truffles keeping Toothy for himself, can't he just bust a nut and be done with it?" complained Shifty. "Dude, it doesn't look like Toothy plans to get back with anyone after this stunt. I never heard of anybody having sex with him in school for a week." stated Lifty.

"Screw that, do you think someone like him would quit after just one round from some bully? They must have made a deal with each other so Truffles can screw with him every day. Wonder how big he is down there." wondered Shifty. "Well, I don't know about you but I don't think Truffles will be keen on sharing Toothy. They practically look like a couple now that I think about it." said the slow tree friend. "Because they are you dimwit! Why do you think they're holding hands and shit? Toothy is the only one who's closest to a girl in this school that's willing to whore himself around us" shouted Shifty at his twin. "Calm down! You want everyone to hear you? Not everyone is unfavorable about this like us." whispered Lifty. "Ugh, what's the next class in our schedule anyway?" asked Shifty. "P.E., coach Splendont will probably work us to death again." sighed Lifty. "Wait, does Truffles have the same class as us today?" asked Shifty. "No, why?" wondered Lifty. "Well, I know one way to kill two birds with one stone" said Shifty mischievously.

Coach Splendont had the whole class run 2 laps across the oval while he had his arms crossed around his muscular chest. "Remember, you must run without stopping. If you stop its 25 push ups for you, you don't have to run at full speed, just don't stop running." warned coach Splendont. As Shifty and Lifty ran over the oval, Lifty didn't sound so sure of the plan." worried Lifty. "Don't worry, we won't be long anyway." said Shifty as he watched Toothy jog in front of them. "He'll find another reason to be panting later" Shifty thought to himself as he ran. Splendont then had them measuring their heart rates and write them on a piece of paper. "Ok boys! It's time to hit the locker as for those of you who stopped midway through the exercise, give me 25 pushups and then you can join your friends." said Splendont as he dismissed the class. A lot of the tree friends like Giggles, Flaky, Nutty, and Russel (naturally) groaned from the announcement.

As the tree friends bathed in the school showers, Shifty and Lifty made sure to carry out their plan and make sure it works. As Toothy had finished showering, he wrapped his lower body with a towel and prepared to get his clothes, he noticed that his clothes were gone. "That's weird, maybe I left them in my bag?" as he searched his school bag for his attire but they were all gone. Eventually, all the other tree friends had dressed and left the locker room, which left Shifty, Lifty and Toothy all alone in the lockers.

When all the other tree friends had left and was at a distance that seemed good enough for the green raccoon twins, the twins had immediately locked the door from the inside with a key that they stole and duplicated from coach Splendont, they immediately went in for the kill (uh, rape or whatever it's called in this situation)

"Toothy, what's wrong? Why aren't you dressed yet" said Shifty with fake concern. "Yeah Toothy, don't you need to get back to your boyfriend?" snickered Lifty with Shifty. "I'm trying to find my clothes, but I can't find them." worried Toothy as he didn't even glance at them. "Oh, you mean these?" asked Shifty with mischievous intent as he showed Toothy's packed clothes behind their backs.

"Yes, thanks for finding them." said Toothy as he made a grab for them but Shifty and Lifty had dodged Toothy's hands and backed away in different directions. "Uh guys, c-can I have my clothes back?" Toothy asked as he hoped that the two tree friends are just playing a practical joke on him. "We will, for something in return." said Lifty with a mischievous grin. "Of course, there's always something in return" thought Toothy to himself as the twins approached him, placing his clothes carelessly on the benches.

"You see, you've been uh, lets say, prohibited for a week, and we just wanted to "getting back in the game" if you know what I mean?" told Shifty perversely. "You must have really missed us. And how much we feel and taste, don't you?" added Lifty. Toothy feared this was going to happen when he stopped having sex with everyone. He didn't want to be whored out anymore, Truffles made him realize that, but a hidden part of him still yearns to take part in the carnal desires of debauchery as he struggles to hide his growing erection beneath his towel. "S-sorry guys, but I'm not interested anymore. I-I'm with Truffles now so you better find someone else" as he backed away into a corner. "Oh we know, isn't that the reason you've been avoiding us, what he won't know won't hurt him." said Shifty as he kissed and sucked Toothy's neck while Lifty proceeded to slide his tongue inside his mouth, intertwining his tongue with Toothy's which earned him a repressed moan from the beaver.

As Toothy was distracted from the kisses, Lifty pulled the towel from him, and saw his erection as he laughed and said "See! The slut enjoys it, he's hard!" exclaimed Lifty as he massaged Toothy's ass which made him blush harder from the embarrassment and pleasure. As the twins continued their ministrations of pleasure, Toothy's slutty tendencies were starting to resurface as Shifty's kissing and sucking turned into sucking and biting while Lifty's massages turned into hard slaps which slowly revealed his more masochistic side which made him return kisses. After a minute of this, the two twins stopped and pulled away from the slutty beaver, who groaned from having the feeing of being molested by them stripped away. "Wh-why'd you stop?" asked Toothy needily. "Prepare yourself, for us" said Lifty. "Yeah, why don't you lie down and finger yourself. We're going to stretch you nice and hard by the time we're done with you" said Shifty already stroking his hardness.

With hesitation, Toothy had started sucking on his fingers then started fingering himself as he tweaked his nipples as for his two horny spectators, as he started pleasuring himself, he thought of how bad of a boyfriend he must be but comforted himself how he's just being forced to do this. Yes, its not his fault right? Right!?

"Mmmph, yes, keep fingering yourself slut." moaned Lifty as he watched on. As Toothy was about to get close, Shifty suddenly interrupted him. "Ok that's enough, now get on your knees" commanded Shifty as he positioned himself behind Toothy. Toothy, desperate for release, positioned himself eagerly, panting from how close he was as he looked back at Shifty who positioned his cock and rubbed it between his ass cheeks but not penetrating. "Heh, that's a nice look on you. You really want this slut?" as he continued hotdogging his penis on his ass as precum escaped the tip, lubricating his ass even more than it is."I-I want it" said Toothy. "I can't hear you, speak up" as Shifty rubbed harder. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" shouted Toothy not taking the denial of orgasm much longer. "Heh, you asked for it" as Shifty entered him, immediately, Toothy came from the insertion and Lifty was watching the whole time. "Hah, he came, the whore came just from being entered!" laughed Lifty which added more to Toothy's shame and embarrassment while Shifty thrusted into him.

Toothy tried to bury his head on his arm but was prevented from doing so by Lifty. Lifty grabbed his chin and presented his cock to him. "You're not forgetting about me, aren't you?" asked Lifty as he started beating his cock on his face. The smell was all too familiar to the purple beaver as he started taking the maleness in his mouth and started sucking. "Can't believe Truffles is keeping you for himself, is he really better than us, huh?" asked Lifty to which Toothy didn't reply. He may be drunk with lust right now, but there's no way these two have any business with his relationship with Truffles. 3 minutes later, the twins finally came, filling Toothy's bowels as he struggled to gulp down the dick currently deep down his throat.

As the panting twins finally pulled out of the boy, Shifty asked Lifty "How much time do we have" which Lifty responded with "plenty of time for one more round" as he checked his watch (which was probably stolen), "Good cause I have one more thing in mind. Help me carry him by his legs" as they each grabbed a leg, one hand lifting his thigh and the other on his ass. They positioned their members, both members touching each other as Toothy was still recovering from his orgasm induced state. Shifty announced  
"One" which slowly made Toothy look down and realize what their about to do. "Two" announced Lifty as their members touched his anus. "Wa-wait, I can't take two at th-" tried to exclaim Toothy but was interrupted by the two raccoons screaming "THREE!" as they stretched and penetrated Toothy more than he was used to.

The penetration was too much for Toothy and he started tearing up and groaning loudly from the pain. "Shit, shut the bitch up" said Shifty worriedly. Annoyed, Lifty adjusted his grip on Toothy and sucked and biting his tongue to get him to hush. As this continued, Toothy's groans of pain became moans of pleasure as he was continually used by the twins. As the twins' thrusts became faster and harder, Lifty announced to Toothy, "here comes your reward bitch, take it all" as he came inside of Toothy along with his brother which followed by Toothy throwing his head back, eyes rolled and mouth hanging open. They held Toothy there, the three tree friends panting from exhaustion until their legs gave out and laid Toothy on the floor.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Shifty and Lifty admired their work. Toothy was laying on his arm, ass oozing out cum from their romp. "We really did a number on him" said Lifty still panting. "See you next time slut" said Shifty before giving him a kiss and leaving him alone in the locker room along with his brother.

Toothy weakly got up and sat on the bench which hurt a bit considering how much he was stretched earlier. Toothy was never one to bear grudges on sex, especially considering what happened made him enjoy it. But why did he feel violated this time? He had sex many times before but this is the first time he felt… dirty.

Toothy decided to not tell Truffles about the events that transpired and decided to keep it a secret, he didn't want Truffles to worry or get angry about him or that he was cheating on him.

He looked at the wall clock and realized that it was only two minutes before the next class. Toothy started redressing only to hear the footsteps of many happy tree friends entering the locker room and started undressing and dressing. He hurriedly redressed and noticed that his clothes were ragged from the careless handling of the twins. He cursed the twins before going through the locker room acting calm and collected to not notice any suspicion and just get out.

Before he could do so, a familiar hand grabbed him and somebody kissed him. The tongue felt familiar along with the hug, and he realized it was Truffles. For a moment, he felt safe before he felt Truffles' hands snaking its way lower and lower on his back. He panicked and tried to prevent his hands from reaching there but it was too late, Truffles' face shifted from happy, to hapless, and finally into a frown.

"WHO DID THIS" said Truffles coldly

To be continued…

 **I honestly don't know if continuing one of the chapters and ending it in a bit of a grim note is a good idea but I honestly don't know what to do with my current situation. The boredom inside my house plus there being no windows at all means that I have next to none in terms of inspiration to write. Plus, I only have time for myself after moving, I have to dedicate to helping my family run the store from morning till night and I have only enough time for myself for 2 hours usually. Anyway, write a review on what you think about this chapter and if I should even continue this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will serve more as a distraction to me running out of ideas for Handy and Petunia scenarios in "The One Who Makes Me Whole" before it ends. Idk how many chapters I should make it but I guess that I could make another chapter for a oneshot.**

Sneaky x Mouse Kaboom

Somewhere in a jungle plagued by the scorching fires of war, three figures had huddled themselves behind a bush, their camo uniforms providing ample camouflage with the foliage to remain undetected. One of these figures, a bear, signalled the other 2 figures to initiate their plan as the 2 stealthily lurked towards their destinations.

A platoon of tiger soldiers were marching, led by a tiger lieutenant, training for the upcoming war that the tiger army was going to partake in. There wasn't anything that the communist country wanted from the country, they already got it all, a well secured country, obedient citizens, slaves, military weapons and resources. But there was one particular thing that they wanted, it all started when they've heard of a town where everyone who dies there always came back alive, if they could take it for themselves and somehow control the curse, they would be a force that nobody can stop, and that's why these three were sent on a suicide mission to erase all traces of research about the town and kill the general in charge of the operation, including the scientists.

One of these figures, a mouse by the name of Mouse Kaboom, had planted one mine on their usual routes of the jungle, after a considerable amount of time, they heard the familiar sound of stomping boots as the lieutenant shouted insults and jeers at his own platoon. "3, 2, 1…" counted the mouse, guessing when one of them will step on the planted mine. Sure enough, he had heard the familiar sound of exploding mines, and the splattering of blood and body parts as he came out of his hiding spot and gathered any intact spoils of war. "Music to my ears" he said while searching the lieutenant's corpse.

The other figure, a chameleon named Sneaky, was currently using his camouflaged ability to hide from the enemy forces. He stealthily climbed up above the door, using his tongue, he pulled soldiers who were not accompanied by other soldiers above and were met with a set of barbed wires that was in between him and the soldier. He threw body parts, distant from him of course, serving as traps as Mouse Kaboom attached a remote controlled bomb for those unfortunate soldiers who came to investigate the dead parts of their former soldiers.

"Heh heh, after this, I'm going to keep ze general's eyepatch for meinself" as Mouse Kaboom looted the 4th platoon of soldiers who had died by their tactics. Sneaky rolled his eyes, he had always been a man of few words, never saying anything unless he needs to.

Their leader, Flippy, decided to ambush the inside of the base, holding a pizza box, how a pizza box would help with killing the enemies inside, they would never know but he had gotten themselves inside. They waited for their leader's signal to join in on the battle, but it never came, instead, a hand grenade had come tumbling to a stop near Mouse's feet, he was too stunned to have expected the grenade that lay down his feet, "Move you idiot" shouted Sneaky, running past him, his tongue grabbing his body and dragging him to cover, barely escaping the explosion of their supposed death.

Flippy, he flipped up again, out of all the times he had to, this was the worst possible time to do so. They saw their leader, Flippy, running in panic saying "RUN" as he ran past them. The two followed immediately as a swarm of tiger soldiers had begun running toward them. Sneaky had no problem keeping up with Flippy, but Mouse was getting left behind, only being used to biding his time for his enemies to die. Sneaky, as much as he didn't like to risk his life, had gone back to Mouse and started using his silenced pistol to slow down the enemies.

Of course, the tigers started firing back and had managed to hit Sneaky a few times but kept missing thanks to his erratic behaviour of shooting and moving. Mouse got to cover and started chucking grenades but it was only a matter of time before both of them got overwhelmed, Flippy stopped and saw his friends fighting alone, he was the most cowardly of them all but he stood frozen, save himself or help them, he couldn't choose between the two as they kept chucking and shooting.

Mouse, in a desperate attempt to find a way to save each other, saw a nearby cave came up with an idea. "Sneaky, follow me to ze cave" said the French mouse as he Sneaky stopped shooting and followed him to the cave, providing cover for whatever plan the rodent had in store. "Whatever it is be quick, they're not stopping anytime soon!" said the lizard.

Mouse picked up one of his dynamites, hurled it at the entrance of the cave, causing it to collapse and trapping them inside. They heard chatter from outside, hoping that they would give up on them. "Sir, what do we do" said a tiger soldier. "Let them die inside, the spores from those unidentified mushrooms will kill them, if not, guard this entrance for a week just to make sure, if the spores won't kill them, starvation will" said the tiger general. "As for the rest of you, split up, search for the other soldier, he has to be here somewhere, failure to bring him dead or alive to me will result in the failure for all of you to continue breathing." spat the general in anger as the soldiers stayed and a search party was conducted for the green cowardly bear.

Mouse and Sneaky sighed, glad that they the tiger soldiers decided to wait for them. But they also knew that it will be hard to continue the mission now that their cover was blown no thanks to Flippy. "What now?" asked Sneaky. "Huh?" said the confused Mouse. "You got us into this mess, what's the next step of the plan?" said the chameleon, his patience running out.

"Wait for them to get bored or until Flippy manages to save us." Said the mouse simply. "That's it?! You led us here to be trapped and wait for our deaths? That's your plan?!" said Sneaky in anger. "What did you expect? Dig a hole and die? Besides, you were the one who stayed behind, I wasn't asking for your help anyway!" retorted Mouse.

 **(Rape Version)**

"So that's your appreciation for me saving your life? Tch, you French people are all inconsiderate" said Sneaky. "Don't you dare bring up my heritage you overgrown lizard! I was raised in America and will gladly die for it, I wanted to join the fight, unlike you, you're only doing this so you can be a free man after your service" said Mouse.

"What do you even know about what I did? You don't even know the truth!" said Sneaky. "I bet you were a murder or a rapist, underneath all ze skill I vouldn't be surprised you veren't a spy." Said Mouse. This definitely stung for Sneaky and struck a chord in his heart, and with that, Sneaky did the only thing he could do with his problems: with violence.

Anger consumed Sneaky as he sucker punched the mouse, sending him hurling down the floor on his stomach, knocking down the much smaller male. Mouse clenched his fist, "heh, vasn't expecting zat" as he got up and got into a fighting stance. This was not the first time the two had fought, they almost had a bitter sense of rivalry with one another, getting each other to slip up one day.

"If it'z a fight you vant, it's a fight you'll lose" said the mouse as he dodged Sneaky's fist, managing to uppercut him, the blow stunning the much bigger male. Mouse saw this as his chance and tackled him to the ground, he raised his fist to deliver another blow but was caught by the other man's hand.

As the two males were fighting for their prides, they have not noticed the spores of the mushrooms beginning to overtake their senses. Mouse and Sneaky started feeling wobbly and… something else. But that did not stop them from fighting.

Sneaky, who was still pinned underneath the rodent, started feeling strange. He had never felt like this before, his anger grew many times more than before but also felt a sense of arousal. An intense need to overpower someone and assert his dominance had overtaken his want to protect his own pride, and the mouse was the only one that can fulfil that at the moment. Mouse was feeling the same way, he would show this lizard what it means to be a male and to never mess with him again.

Sneaky, with his flexible abilities, managed to grab the sides of his head with his webbed feet and threw the mouse off of him, landing on the floor with an "oof". They both quickly got up, their feral instincts overtaking them as they circled around each other, with Mouse growling and fur standing up while Sneaky hissed and bared his claws.

After a few moments, the two had jumped each other, taking turns trying to claw at each other. This continued on for a few minutes, tearing each other's clothes apart, but none of them letting up. Mouse, was beginning to pant, he wasn't used to fighting much and his stamina was running out, Sneaky saw this and taunted him saying "What's wrong? Getting tired?" he cockily said. Mouse growled with blind rage and charged at him, Sneaky dodged out of the way, grabbed the rodent's left arm behind his back and pinned him to the cave floor.

Mouse was clearly not in favour of the position as he struggled and growled against the lizard. Sneaky enjoyed the feeling of having this strong male underneath him, powerless against his grip as he prepared himself to teach this mouse to never underestimate him again as he grabbed the other arm and restrained him.

Sneaky started rubbing his bulge against Mouse' ass, showing him the inevitable result of their fight, Mouse struggled more but only resulted in hurting his arms. Sneaky took off his combat suit, as he did the same with Mouse as he whimpered in pain and pleasure. "See?! This is what you get for opposing me." As the male slowly stopped struggling because of the pain.

"Just accept it, you know you'll never beat me" he whispered in the mouse' ear as he rubbed and prodded against his entrance, lubricating it with his pre. "J-just do it already" the spores clearly overtaking his mind with lust. And with that, Sneaky started entering him, causing the two to moan, finally getting to satisfy their lust.

Sneaky bit smaller, more muscular male by the neck, and started rapidly thrusting into him, his hips a blur as their balls slapped against each other. Mouse was never one to bottom before, he had never liked the idea of being dominated by another male, he clenched his fists, denying that he was enjoying it as the pleasure overtook him and started unconsciously pushing back.

Sneaky smiled menacingly, this French scum was learning his place and he enjoyed the feeling of power over his fellow comrade as he stood up, holding the Mouse by his arms so that he was practically falling on him each time that he thrust against his shapely ass. "Where's that strong powerful male seconds ago huh? I thought you were stronger than this?" taunted Sneaky as the mouse blushed, the embarrassment arousing him more than he expected.

Mouse noticed that Sneaky's movements were becoming unpredictable, gyrating his hips in an uneven manner, it wasn't until his prostate was hit by Sneaky's member that he realized what he was trying to do and thrashed with renewed vigor. "Heh, feel that, once I hit a prostate all males become bitches in the end begging for my cock, you are no exception" as Sneaky continued thrusting and abusing his prostate as Mouse' became more vocal and his moans became louder, the once prideful male now a sopping mess of a slut.

Sneaky, thrusts became faster and harder, signalling his coming release. "Get ready slut, take it all!" as he gave a few hard thrusts and finally came, causing Mouse to release his seed as well, spilling it onto the floor. The two stayed still for a whie, Sneaky slowly pulled out, his cum leaking from Mouse's ass as excessive amounts started overflowing out of it. Mouse laid on the floor with Sneaky kissed him, snaking his long tongue down his throat, Mouse was too tired to return it leaving Sneaky to enjoy exploring his vocal cavern.

After a few minutes of this, Sneaky stopped and said "You better rest, you'll need it when I wake up" and held him in a hug, ensuring he wouldn't be able to escape when he woke up, not that there was anywhere the mouse can go. The mouse, in a moment of peace and one-sided reconciliation, returned the hug, faintly saying the words "I'm sorry" as the two drifted off to sleep, waiting for their leader to rescue them, or die of starvation."

Meanwhile, faint sounds of tiger soldiers dying and a maniacal laugh can be heard behind the debris as whoever was laughing started to remove the boulders from the entrance of the cave.

 **(Consensual Version)**

Sneaky sighed, it wasn't like they had a choice to begin with, all they have to do is wait for Flippy to gather some courage and rescue them, if he survives long enough that is.

"Vait, didn't the tiger general say something about unidentified mushrooms?" asked Mouse. They both looked at their surroundings, the dim light behind the fallen debris illuminating their surroundings. It was actually true, there were mushrooms pumping their spores inside the cave, and with the cave sealed it started gathering around the cave.

"Fuck, what do we do?!" said Sneaky clearly afraid of impending death from suffocation. "I zon't know! The cave is too small to use an explosive, and we might either get caught in the explosion or get crushed by more debris." Stated Mouse.

"Ugh, great, so if Flippy doesn't come back we die. It was a mistake to even be assigned to this mission." Said Sneaky losing hope. "Ah, zon't feel bad my friend, we get to at least die with our dignity and pride" said Mouse despite the spores he is starting to inhale.

"*Cough* *Cough* are you starting to feel something? I feel dizzy and… something else" said Sneaky, hiding the arousal in his voice as he slumped his back against the cave's walls. Mouse was feeling it too, getting on his hands and knees, panting as the spores had a more immediate effect on the rodent as keeping his composure and sense of reason as they both started feeling like their will was being overtaken by lust.

Sneaky, being a reptile, had managed to resist the spores for a bit, managing to not give in to instinct as he tried to get up but as soon as he lifted his head, Mouse tackled him to the ground, catching the chameleon off-guard sending him once more against the wall.

Mouse was clutching his collar tightly in his fists, similar to how he grabbed when he was about to punch someone, Sneaky braced himself but a blow never came. "*Pant* *Pant* Fuck me!, fuck me, or I'll rip your fucking throat out!" said Mouse as he straddled him and kissed the smooth scales of Sneaky's neck.

Sneaky, with what little resistance to the spores he had left, pushed Mouse away, "Mouse! Resist it, we just have to wai-" but was interrupted by the Mouse tackling him once again, this time on all fours like a wild animal.

Mouse tore his combat suit apart, his claws managing to scratch Sneaky a few times, his tapering penis presented to him like a prize as he kept the chameleon pinned down and took him in his mouth. Sneaky moaned at the pleasant feeling, his resistance slowly disappearing as he grabbed the back of his head and started bobbing Mouse's head against his cock as the mouse finally got what he wanted.

Sneaky lifted Mouse's head away from his groin, much to the disappointment of the rodent, as Sneaky darted his mouth towards the other's capturing his lips as he fucked his throat with his tongue. Sneaky started touching Mouse's body, managing to remove his backpack and explosives carelessly behind him as he continued to undress the smaller male while continuing their make-out session.

Once mouse was undressed, he pushed the mouse by the chest and continued kissing each other. their lips crashing together, chest heaving against each other and grinding their cock's, the friction adding to their as pre started lubricating both of them, making them both slick and slippery.

Mouse, in a moment of regained dominance, rolled both of them so he was on top, and positioned themselves in a 69 position. Sneaky was once again caught off-guard as the mouse immediately started sucking him off, which got a moan of approval as watched Mouse's own hovering above him. Sneaky, deciding to return the favour, started using his tongue to jerk him off.

Mouse moaned, too high pitched than he intended as he looked back at Sneaky, with his expert tongue skills as he saw his tongue wrapped around his cock. Mouse barely able to move from the all unfamiliar sensation, started nibbling the sides of Sneaky's cock, determined to give as much pleasure to his friend as he was receiving now.

Sneaky, deciding to finish off Mouse, decided to add his mouth to the mix as he took all of Mouse's penis which in turn got him to stop his mutual service and moaned at the top of his lungs as he came in Sneaky's mouth, tears of pleasure escaping him as he held a tired look to his face.

"Place your hands on the wall" Sneaky ordered. Mouse, desperate for more pleasure, did as he was told and stuck his ass out for Sneaky as his entrance was prodded. "Heh, didn't even have to order you to" as he kept teasing him, rubbing it in between his cheeks as the Mouse whined, needy for the pleasure he longed after inhaling the spores.

Not too long after this, Sneaky entered him, to the Mouse's joy. The entry caused the rodent to release his seed once again on the cave floor, but that did not quell the fires of lust in their minds as they still continued rutting each other. Sneaky going to town on Mouse's ass as he pounded as hard as he could on his ass, as Mouse practically screamed Sneaky's name, and pushed back as hard as he could each time that Sneaky had thrust forward, adding more to the pleasure. Sneaky leaned into Mouse's neck and held his head in a kiss once more, continuing to pound into him.

"You want more bitch? You want more?" asked Sneaky, not stopping anal assault on Mouse's rear. "Y-yes! M-more!" replied Mouse, and with that, Sneaky turned him around facing him, and kissed him, grinding their chests together, and lifted a leg while he entered, gaining more leverage than before. He swore, the tiger soldiers would hear them outside if he hadn't kept sealing Mouse's lips with his own. Sneaky started pounding into him as hard as he could, his hips a blur as he and Mouse started getting close. As his release started approaching, he fondled and stroked Mouse's own, and with a few more thrusts, had released his essence inside Mouse as the other released onto their chests and stomachs.

Releasing the kiss, a strand of saliva remained connected to both of them, both panting from the experience. Sneaky remained inside Mouse, as they cuddled, holding the smaller soldier against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

…

Sneaky woke up, still inside Mouse. He started exiting from him, which got a moan from Mouse, blushing as he started dressing himself, well what was left of it after what Mouse did. Thankfully his pants still covered what was needed to stay decent, the rest, that's a different story, the spores seemed to have stopped as well. The two soldiers started dressing themselves, remaining quiet as the experience seemed to have awakened hidden feelings against one another.

After getting dressed, they started formulating a plan to escape, involving removing a debris in one fell swoop to throw a grenade outside to eliminate the soldiers but before they can do that, one of the rocks had been removed, revealing a figure.

Sneaky immediately aimed his pistol and Mouse grabbed a grenade, both soldiers ready to die with honour. But once their eyes adjusted to the light, they recognized it was their leader, Flippy.

"There you are!" exclaimed Sneaky. "Where have you been?" said Mouse. Flippy rubbed the back of his head as they got out, dead tiger soldiers laid on the ground, with Sneaky ranting at Flippy for having abandoned them.

Unbeknownst to them, Mouse had a smile on his face, before leaving the cave, he had stuffed his backpack with the unidentified mushrooms, this certainly wasn't the last that he would be intimate with Sneaky.

 **I wrote this extra version because frankly someone requested for a more romantic version. But I'm happy with how this turned out because the consensual version was more satisfying to read, in my opinion anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fliqpy x Cuddles

Cuddles was skateboarding along the streets of happy tree town, speeding and dodging past the busy residents without a care in the world. He recently found that the park was a great place to practice his skateboarding skills, it was almost sundown and he planned one more round along the park before going home. It was also the first day of his heat, his hormones hadn't begun emanating from him yet but he was starting to feel a tingling sensation in his loins and made a point to stock up on food and supplies the next day before he quarantines himself from the rest of the tree friends.

Flippy had just closed up the library, walking back to his house and rest for the day. It was the usual for him, open up the library, keep the place quiet and then go home. He was experiencing more stress now that Nutty had picked up on reading, he had developed a new reading addiction after suffering from withdrawal from candy. He needed to find a way to relax in his free time after dinner. He hadn't been getting much sleep, especially with his other side managing to take over him on some nights, he could still feel the adrenaline rush of killing still coursing through his veins.

He was about to take a shortcut through the park when a certain blue Moose had dropped a box full of light bulbs which then triggered his ptsd, reminding him of the time the enemies were ratting them out of their cover with grenades. Lumpy immediately ran to the park, Fliqpy gave chase, the thrill of skinning Lumpy alive made him cackle in joy.

Lumpy had managed to hide behind a nearby bush, Fliqpy was nearby slashing and destroying statues while finding Lumpy. This was not a problem for him, he loved the thrill of playing hide and seek with his victims. He was slowly closing in on Lumpy's hiding spot, knife ready to gut the scared moose when he heard the sound of Cuddles' skateboard. He turned towards the sound, seeing Cuddles heading home, he put away his knife and said "Well well well, looks like this is your lucky day. Looks like I found some bigger fish to fry" Lumpy held his breath, thankful that he wasn't discovered by Fliqpy, whoever it was that he decided to follow, he prayed that their death would be painless.

Cuddles had reached his house, fishing his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door and entered. Fliqpy was waiting behind the fence, he smelled something weird but not unpleasant, once the rabbit had entered, he sneaked to the backyard and tried the backdoor but it was locked. "Of course, it's not going to be easy" he said with slight disappointment. He then went back to the windows of the house but they were all unbreakable. He looked up at the windows and there was nothing to hold on to, but he didn't care, it was almost as if Cuddles was prepared to keep people out of his house and he was going to get that rabbit one way or another. He will bide his time, he will savour his death when the time comes. He loved a challenge and he will use that time to strike terror in this rabbit.

Each night, Fliqpy took over and set up camp, observing the behaviour of the clueless tree friend, Cuddles had started gathering supplies and putting locks on every door and window despite them being burglar-proof. He had made sure to lock it every time he left and entered, he got some weird looks on some of the tree friends whenever he had come near. His hormones were starting to show and he was running out of time.

He was purchasing a dvd set when he had felt like he was being watched, he looked behind the isle he was in and it seemed empty. He shrugged it off, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He put the items on the counter and Handy had charged him for $20. Cuddles gave the money to him and then Handy said "What's that smell?" which made Cuddles feel uneasy, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, I don't smell anything" said Cuddles nervously. Handy had started feeling his pants tighten from arousal and shrugged it off, blaming the coldness of the air conditioners and handed the dvd set to Cuddles.

Cuddles exited the dvd store when he felt it again, he was being watched. He looked around the parking lot, hoping that it was just his imagination again. He could see a silhouette of a person and hoped that it was just a hunch. He started walking when he heard footsteps, slow footsteps just behind him. He looked behind him and the figure was closer now and was standing still, staring at him.

Cuddles started to breathe harder, he turned around and started walking again. The footsteps had started again, and that prompted him to drop the dvd set and start running.

watch?v=t4Z8wIhRylU&t=11s

Cuddles looked behind him to see that he was in fact being chased, and that pumped adrenaline based-fear onto his legs. Amidst the panic, he started planning an escape route to lose this stalker and get as fast as possible in his house. If he could put some distance between him, he can lock all the doors and windows of his house before his pursuer can find him again.

Cuddles zigzagged along fences, with Fliqpy jumping the fences with incredible jumping height. Cuddles found Mole's house, and dived into a tunnel crawling and not looking back to see if Fliqpy followed. This was what Fliqpy wanted, the hunter pursuing the prey as it desperately tried to escape it's demise. Fliqpy laughed maniacally, no longer caring if his identity was known, Cuddles crawled past Mole who was sleeping in his bed followed by Fliqpy. Mole woke up, confused why he did, then shrugged it off and slept again.

Cuddles made it towards the other end of the tunnel and begun kicking the dirt behind him, kicking as much dirt as possible behind him,temporarily blinding the unprepared veteran, and instead of heading for the fence door, he hid behind a bush. Fliqpy soon came out of the tunnel, immediately jumping over a fence while rubbing his eyes and that gave Cuddles the cue to head straight towards his house in the opposite direction.

Fliqpy felt something was off, it seemed like Cuddles had vanished out of thin air given that the streets were empty and there was nowhere to go. He also doesn't smell that scent anymore, and then he came to the realization that he had been outsmarted and smiled evilly, there was still time to get to Cuddles' house.

Cuddles ran for his house, not caring how his legs hurt. He saw his house in the distance and thought he was home free, until he heard the sadistic laughing of Fliqpy chasing him. He used all his strength to run, he just had to fish his keys out of his pockets and open the door and lock Fliqpy out of his house. Cuddles stopped by his door, immediately trying to find which key on the key ring was the right one. Fliqpy was gaining on him and that was breaking his concentration. "Oh god oh god oh god!" Cuddles exclaimed as he kept trying to find the right one. Fliqpy was only 20 feet away when he found it and he opened it, letting himself inside and locking it which he then heard a loud crashing sound on his door.

(Music Stops)

Cuddles looked behind the peephole of the door and could see Fliqpy's eye looking at it in anger. That anger then turned to impression, then it smiled again, and instead of leaving, it had begun walking to the side of the house. "He can look all he wants, but no more windows or doors can be opened fro-" Cuddles told himself but was interrupted by a window being broken and then silence. He slowly turned back to the source of the footsteps, and it was coming from the basement door. Oh no! He had not reinforced his basement's window!

Cuddles was scared, he had not faced being broken into by a psychopath. He immediately hid inside one of his cupboards, hoping that the crazed veteran wouldn't check there first. He heard the basement door open and slow footsteps around the living room. "Come out come out wherever you are" sang Fliqpy, his footsteps drawing near. Cuddles covered his mouth and stopped breathing, the footsteps had neared the cupboard he was hiding in… and stopped. Cuddles thought he had already been found when Fliqpy sneezed, and continued walking until he went upstairs. "This is my chance!" Cuddles thought as he came out of his hiding spot and jingled for his keys again, trying to find the right one.

He inserted the key but was interrupted by a clicking sound behind him. "Don't. Move. Did you really think I'm that stupid? I can smell you a mile away sweet little rabbit" Said Fliqpy. Cuddles was too scared to move, and mentally cursed himself for forgetting he was in heat. "Turn around" said Fliqpy, and he did out of fear. Fliqpy was pointing a gun at him but he was… shaking? A faint blush could be seen on the bear's face, having inhaled the bunny's hormones the whole time he chased him. "You gave me quite the trouble you know, you're quite a good runner." asked Fliqpy. Cuddles didn't reply, being too scared. "Awww, is the little bunny scared? I'll fix that for you" and prepared to shoot the Cuddles square between the eyes.

Cuddles panicked, and in a moment of panic, lunged for Fliqpy, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, inserting his tongue as he rubbed his chest and grinded on him, hoping that if his heat had gotten him in this situation, it might as well save him from it. Fliqpy was surprised about this, his hazy mind combined with the intimate act had awakened a lust for this bunny. His control over himself was being lost, he started breathing heavily, dropping his gun on the floor and started returning the kiss. Roughly.

Cuddles was surprised this even worked, Fliqpy was holding his body roughly, pinching and caressing each curve his body had, he practically crushed his lips and slid his tongue, wrestling against Cuddles' own with him winning easily. Fliqpy wrestled Cuddles down on the ground, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions going through him, and slid his tongue deeper. He throat fucked Cuddles with his tongue, like it belonged right there. This was not how he had expected to savour the rabbit.

Cuddles let Fliqpy do what he wanted to him, not wanting to die by his hands. Fliqpy bit Cuddles on the neck, Cuddles tensed, thinking he will rip his throat out with his teeth. Fliqpy bit hard enough to leave teeth marks on his neck, and started sucking and licking, giving him purple hickeys underneath his fur. Cuddles panted with pleasure, holding his head in place as his sharp teeth kept biting onto various places.

Fliqpy descended down Cuddles body, his nipples were erect and it was enticing the crazed veteran as he sucked on it which got a held back moan which Cuddles then covered his mouth in embarrassment. Fliqpy switched between the two nipples, enjoying the control he had over the horny rabbit. Fliqpy then had an evil smile, his sharp teeth showing. He bit his nipple, pulling it back, Cuddles began flinching from the pain, grabbing onto Fliqpy's shoulder and when he Fliqpy thought it was far enough, he let go which got a moan of pained pleasure from Cuddles. Fliqpy alternated between sucking and biting, trapping Cuddles between heaven and hell each time.

Fliqpy had enough of teasing the little bunny and decided that he should return the favour, he stood up and got into a 69 position, setting his penis on Cuddles' face. "Your turn now" said Fliqpy, who pressed his penis on Cuddles' closed lips. Cuddles felt dirty, the close proximity made him inhale the manly musk that Fliqpy radiated, and it scared him how he was getting more aroused by the killer. He took the head in his mouth and started sucking the tip, "Ngh, yeah, suck it slut" said Fliqpy, the dirty talking only served to make Cuddles grow even more aroused, his penis twitching and leaking pre. Fliqpy started pounding onto Cuddles' mouth, enjoying the warmness and pleasure from the rabbit. Returning the favour, he started licking Cuddles' own penis which got muffled moans, the vibrations of Cuddles' voice rippling onto his penis which motivated him to pleasure the other male even more. Fliqpy started getting close, pounding Cuddles' throat even harder as he came which left the rabbit no other choice but to swallow. Cuddles panted when he pulled out, he had still not released and Fliqpy still had not released yet.

Deciding it was time to ravage him. Cuddles felt Fliqpy carry him to the couch. Fliqpy sat, placing Cuddles on his lap with Cuddles draping his hands around his neck and shoulders while Fliqpy held him in a tight embrace. It would have been romantic if Fliqpy wasn't a murderer. Fliqpy kept prodding Cuddles' entrance, enjoying the desperation of the bunny who tried to impale himself on it. Both stared at each other, Cuddles eyes begging him to just do it already which he found cute, he could easily be mistaken for a girl at that point. He decided to give him what he wanted and penetrated him, the remaining cum and spit making the entrance give less resistance. Cuddles threw his head back in ecstasy, staring at the ceiling while Fliqpy enjoyed making him writhe with pleasure, rubbing his back and kissing his body.

Cuddles looked down at Fliqpy, taking Fliqpy's face in his hands and kissing him once more, their tongues intertwining and swapping saliva as Fliqpy thrusted harder and faster, making the bunny moan into the kiss. Fliqpy flipped Cuddles on the couch with him on top. The missionary position let Cuddles wrap his legs around him, trapping him. Not that he had any intention to let go just yet. With his climax approaching, Fliqpy thrusted as hard and fast as he could and grabbed Cuddles' penis, stroking him to cum with him. Cuddles was no longer able to resist moaning, screamed his name and came with him. Cuddles' cum pooled on his and Fliqpy's stomach while Fliqpy filled Cuddles' insides.

Cuddles considered that maybe he should leave the door unlocked next time, he laid limp, his legs letting Fliqpy go, blacking out in the process. Fliqpy decided to spare Cuddles, he had found something other than killing that he had enjoyed, particularly with Cuddles.

 **I was considering linking this to one of the episodes but got too lazy because my internet is shit here. And yes, I know that Cuddles' house is supposed to be a tree but let's just pretend that all of their houses except for Mole's house is a normal one.**


	10. chapter 10

**Hi everyone who's been following this story! I'm not dead! Though I may as well have been from the amount of time I haven't updated. Anyway, this oneshot will be about Toothy and Splendid, mainly because the one who requested the pairing is going to have to wait a while till a play on baa baa black sheep or lumpy's gambit is finished, so I made this for them. Though thid was originally made for Hipsterinaflannel and Lolitafreak88 so I recommend you check them out, they write really good stories. Also if you're that one guest reviewer who asked me what I plan to write next after both stories, its this same pairing, but it will be a multi chapter story. Also to the guest reviewer: please make an account so I can personally message you next time, and I don't know if you're reading this or not so, oh well, nothing I can do about it.**

Toothy was walking along the road to his dorm, thinking about the term paper that he had to pass for his professor. A newly opened store caught his eye, a café to be exact, he could sure use the coffee to stay awake for the mind-boggling research report he would be making tonight. The door's chimes ringed as he entered and lined up on the counter. Lined up was an understatement because so far he was the only customer there, except for two people in the corner of the room. Someone caught his eye, it was the cashier. His face was quite handsome, blue hair, muscular arms, short and stocky, exactly his type. Is he single? Is he into chubby types? But most of all, was he gay too?

"Um, sir?" asked the flying squirrel, he snapped out of his stupor and panicked, "T-the chocolate latte please" said Toothy, a little too fast for his liking. "Great, now he thinks you're a weirdo" scolded Toothy to himself.

"Coming right up sir, your name please" said the good-looking cashier. "T-Toothy" said Jake, taking a look at his nametag, Splendid huh? "Too-thy" said Splendid, writing his name on a cup. "Take a seat good sir, and we will be calling your name when your drink is ready" said Splendid with a warm smile, unconsciously making Toothy himself smile as well and blushing. He immediately sat on the table to hide the reddening of his face and kept daydreaming what would happen if he tried to tell him of his infatuation towards him. Sometime later, he was startled by Splendid announcing his name, making him stand up. He went to Splendid, who was wearing a small grin at him, he shakily took the cup, slightly brushing his hands gently, although his hands were shaking.

He drank the caffeinated drink in his seat and wondered if he should ask him out? He thought that maybe why not… after finishing his drink. When the cup was empty, he approached the cash register, but a different guy was manning it now, his nametag read Cuddles . "Can I help you sir?" asked Cuddles. "C-can I see Splendid?" replied Jake. "Oh, he went out the back. Let me get him for you" said Cuddles, "Hey Splendid Someone's looking for you" shouted Cuddles in the staff room. He got nervous, the caffeine making him jittery than he would have liked. The more he waited the more nervous he got, and soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore and took his bag and darted out of the shop. Both employees came out of the room, finding there was nobody by the counter. "Is this a joke" asked Splendid, annoyed at Cuddles. "N-no I swear someone was looking for you this time" said Cuddles defending himself. "That's what you said the last seven times you piece of shit" said Splendid, smacking Cuddles on the head. "Agh, why meeeeeee" Cuddles cried out.

Toothy entered his dorm, and plopped down on his bed. Sniffles was writing his own report and told him "So, is there a reason why you took longer to get back" asked Sniffles. "Nothing, just went to that new café" said Toothy, staring at the ceiling. Yeah, he was definitely going to try again tomorrow.

Toothy went to the café every day, but never got the courage to tell Splendid what he felt. Occasionally giving subtle glances at the ginger. He easily became the number one customer of the café and received discounts from it, but he didn't really care about that, all he wanted was to catch the attention of the flying squirrel. He was lined up on the counter, now occupied with a few customers. When it was his turn, Cuddles suddenly threw streamers and blowing a horn, enthusiastically saying "Congratulations sir! You're our 100th customer of the day! Here, you can avail a free drink with this coupon for a free drink at any of our franchises! Which is only this one!" while posing.

Splendid chuckled at Cuddles and turned to Toothy "See what I have to deal with Toothy?" and again that smile made him feel tingly and warm inside. "Y-yeah, are you two friends?" asked Toothy, without knowing he was genuinely smiling and happy for once, he had not remembered the last time he did that before he went to college. "We're more like friends for the sake of being co-workers, but he does bring a smile to some people here." Toothy laughed with him and ordered his drink… and realized he totally forgot to ask him if he's single.

Splendid and Cuddles were closing up the shop, idly talking to each other on the way. "So you remember that cute guy, Toothy was it?" asked Cuddles. "Yeah, why?" said Splendid "Oh come on, don't hide it. I've seen the way you look at him. Big sweet purple hoodie wearing marshmallow beaver visiting every day, you even make him blush every time you talk to him. Did you ask him if he's interested in you?" asked Cuddles suggestively. "I-I know he's on the chubby side but, m-marshmallow?" questioned Splendid. "It's a figure of speech okay? Whatever, so do you want him or not?" asked Cuddles excitedly. "I don't know…" Splendid trailed off. "Oh well, guess I'll get to know him better much sooner" said Cuddles. "Wha- hey! The last time you had a relationship you freaked him out with your sick fanfics." Said Splendid. "I-I did not, he was chased out by my neighbor's dog Axel, it's the dog I swear its him that made us break up." Cuddles defended himself. "Yeah yeah blame it on the dog" said Splendid said dismissively. "So… you still going to try to?" asked Cuddles. "I'll try but I'm not sure it'll work out. He is cute though" said Splendid, preparing to ride a taxi.

Toothy was frustrated with himself, he blew his chance again. This time, no more ordering drinks, no distractions, and no more shying away. He entered the coffee shop as usual and was greeted by Splendid again, though he went out the backdoor as soon as he saw Toothy. "Oh hi Toothy!" said Cuddles, drawing his attention. "Did you want to see Splendid by any chance?" asked the short employee. Toothy nodded slowly, making Cuddles smile wider. "Head out the back alley beside the store, Splendid's in the alley, he's been waiting to talk to you." Said Cuddleswith a wink

Toothy blushed, and immediately headed to the alley as instructed. His heart pounded on his chest, graffiti marked the walls saying Splendont was here, and he saw Splendid, no longer wearing the employee's uniform as he used to and was now wearing a red flannel, and that made him more nervous. "So I heard that you liked me eh?" said Splendid grinning at him. "I-I didn't know if you were straight or gay but I wanted to be close to you" said Toothy nervously.

Splendid put his hand on his shoulder and threw the hood of his purple hoodie down, "Relax, I'm not mad, I'm flattered actually. If you want to know I'm bi and I've been checking you out too. You're kinda cute you know" said Splendid, placing his hand on his cheek and feeling up his freckles. If Toothy hadn't been blushing before, he was now. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" asked Toothy hopefully. Splendid laughed and said "Yes, it does So… You wanna go somewhere"

"Yes!" Toothy caught himself "I mean, wherever is fine" said Toothy, hiding his embarrassment. And so they started dating, days passed by going to different places, eating together, handholding and a bit of smooching… with Cuddles feeling like a third wheel whenever he decides to come along for support or something. Talking endlessly just so he could feel like he belongs. Until…

Splendid was sitting on Toothy's bed, with Toothy working on an assignment, Sniffles was away for the moment. "You know you're just stressing yourself out if you do it all in one day" told Splendid. "But the deadline is a week from now" said Toothy, focused on the task at hand. "That's still plenty of time. Will you stop for me baby? I need a huuuuggg" pleaded his boyfriend. Toothy looked at him, sure enough he couldn't resist giving in to Splendid's needs and sat beside him, giving him what he was most known for: hugs.

They were sitting side by side hugging each other, Toothy was going to kiss Splendid on the cheek, not knowing that Splendid was about to do the same, so instead of lips meeting their cheeks, they met each other's lips. Toothy was surprised by this and started pulling away, Splendid didn't mind, grabbing the back of his head, kissing him harder, Toothy slowly gave in to Splendid's needs and pushed back. Toothy needed more though and started pushing his tongue against Splendid's lips, begging for entrance. Of course Splendid complied and opened his mouth, their tongues dancing around each other and swapping their spit. They were starting to get hot and they felt their pants tightening, undressing each other. Jake unbuttoned Malcolm's Flannel shirt and rubbed his biceps, and in return, Splendid took his hoodie and shirt off, along with his pants. Malcolm grabbed a handful of Toothy's love handles, appreciating his marshmallow softness.

Splendid looked down at him, "white briefs?" said Malcolm unconsciously. "S-sorry, its what I always wore ev-" but Splendid shushed him with a finger to his lips "Its fine, in fact they really look good on you. They really show your curves" and continuing to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin. Toothy moaned louder, taking one of Splendid's hands in one of his own while Splendid put a hand to his butt, caressing him lovingly. Toothy let him ravish his body, letting him do as he pleased.

Sometime later Splendid had undressed, his fit body's sweat glistening in the room's light. He put his thumbs on the waistband of Toothy's briefs, and pulled them down, and tossing them aside in the corner of the room. He got off the bed and said "Turn around and lie down on your belly baby" said Splendid. Toothy did exactly as he was told, thinking he was going to be taken right there. He felt Splendid's hands spread his cheeks apart and stare at his virgin pink hole, and felt a wet and slimy appendage against it, making him feel a new sensation he hadn't felt before. He looked back to see him eating him out, making him rest his head on a pillow, enjoying this newfound pleasure. The level of bliss he felt was nothing compared to that when he felt that same tongue penetrate him, leaving him drooling on the pillow

Splendid later stopped his tonguing and looked at Toothy, who was moaning and gasping from the action done to him, erection pressed against the bed. Not that Splendid didn't have one himself, he was sporting down there too alright, and it was now time for the main course

Toothy was assisted by Splendid, who had pulled him close to the edge of the bed, leaving his legs dangling. Splendid rubbed his condom-wrapped erection against Toothy's ring, both hands held against each other, fingers intertwined, and eyes locked on each other. "D-do it" said Toothy, making Splendid push against him slowly. The pain made Toothy squeeze against Splendid's hands to the point that it hurt, Splendid didn't move once he was fully inside of Toothy, he slowly got used to the pain and said "Ok, y-you can go now" said Toothy, making him start thrusting again and gaining speed.

Splendid kissed him all the while he thrust into Toothy, assaulting his prostate as much as he can to bring the his soft boyfriend to climax. Splendid started getting close and broke their passionate kiss, and concentrated on thrusting again. "I'm getting close" warned Splendid "M-me too" said Toothy. Upon hearing that, he synced his thrusts with giving him a handjob, increasing Toothy's pleasure twofold. The couple both climaxed at the same time on the bed, after that they just laid there, with Splendid resting on top of Toothy.

"Heh heh, Cuddles was right, you really are like a marshmallow" said Splendid as both drifted to sleep. Meanwhile, Sniffles later arrived in front of the dorm, frustrated that nobody answered his knocks and shouts. He would later be sleeping in front of the door like a hobo, waiting for one of them to open it.


	11. Chapter 11

Flippy waited for this moment for a long time, he had climbed the ranks of the illegal fighting ring. When he had entered the stage, wearing a simple black tank top and tight fitting shorts, most of his opponents laughed at him. They certainly stopped laughing when he dodged each of their blows, and continually got hit in the same area over and over again. His main tactic was almost like a hit and run strategy. Step 1, hit the opponent, step 2, immediately put some distance between you and your opponent, step 3, rinse and repeat. His physique had given him an advantage since most opponents were bulky and slow, ducking past most of their attacks. And now, he was up against Splendid, if he was able to defeat Splendid here and now, he may even qualify to become a legitimate contender in the big leagues.

Amongst the audience who wore leather jackets, piercings, and had their bellies and muscleguts showing, a single individual, the speaker, wore a formal attire, a microphone in hand, his nametag read Shifty. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, two amateurs have made it to the final round. Give it up for your challenger, small but terrible, Flippy" boomed the voice coming from the microphone.

Flippy raised his fist up, smiling confidently. Compared to his first match, his ego and self-esteem had skyrocketed upwards dramatically, as evidenced by him showing off. "And in the other corner, the gatekeeper of the ring, king of the bear hugs, Splendid!" shouted Shifty. Splendid was shorter than the other opponents that Flippy faced, but he was still definitely stocky, he saw how Splendid had grabbed each of his opponent in each match. Nobody had ever escaped his signature bear hug, making them either faint or tap out. Splendid held his hands out, turning to show himself off, his speedo hugging the bulge and accentuating the curves of his ass tightly. A lot of viewers, mostly male, had growled in lust, and was excited to see another "show" from Splendid.

This was not only an illegal ring, this was a gay ring, literally. The rules are simple, there are almost no rules. You do everything in your power to either knock the opponent out or make him submit. All the matches were made up of only males, and Flippy saw this as an opportunity to make this illegal fighting ring as a testing ground to see if he could really stand a chance against real wrestlers. Sadly there was a catch if he lost, or won, either way he never really liked losing a match, much less, winning.

"The rules are the same people, if you win you get to win the prize money. But if you lose…" a lot of snickers and lustful laughs were emitted by the whole crowd, knowing what was on the line. Whoever loses in this ring, his whole being was forfeit to the winner, making him a slave or toy to whoever he lost to. Flippy shivered, not wanting to partake in the privileges of being a winner, or a loser for the matter. He always walked away whenever he won the match, making him get boos from the horny men watching the match, proving size doesn't matter much in a fight.

"Are you ready contenders? Let the fight begin!" and when the bell rang, both opponents got ready, getting into their stances, circling each other. "When I'm done with you, you're going to want to come back here and lose, over and over again" taunted Splendid. "We'll see about that" said Flippy, cringing from the remark. Splendid charged at him, with Flippy easily dodging the entrapment of the other's arms. If he got caught in that, it's all over for him. "Grrrr! Stay still!" shouted Splendid, swiping at Flippy. "Like hell I will" screamed Flippy, running all over the place, making Splendid a bit dizzy. He kept this up, waiting for Splendid to get tired just like he made the previous matches happen, sure enough he did, making Flippy go in for the kill to deliver consecutive blows. Mid-charge, he saw that Splendid had a grin on his face, making him hesitate the kick he was about to give. Splendid made a grab for that very same leg, brushing his hand past it. Flippy used his other leg to propel himself away from the decisive predicament he was about to get himself into. He landed backwards away from Splendid, but the second both of his feet landed, he felt a sprain in his right foot, making him wince and limp.

"Damn it!" muttered Flippy, Splendid noticed this, grinning at him. "What's wrong huh? Hurt your foot?" Flippy didn't say anything, not wanting to admit it. As if to make things worse, Shifty's voice was heard announcing the disadvantage. "Oh my god! Did you see that! The underdog just sprained his ankle! Will this be the end of his winning streak?!" Flippy got annoyed, this was not going his way. Splendid took his chances and charged once more, with Flippy barely dodging him. he jumped away from him, using his good foot to immediately get back up. Splendid fainted a charge, making Flippy jumped onto the right side, he tried to get back up until he found Splendid's body descend into him, crushing him on the floor and knocking the air out of him. "Oh lordy! Flippy just got body slammed by Splendid, it's all over folks! Flippy is finished" shouted Shifty.

Flippy gritted his teeth, like hell this was over. He waited for Splendid to get off of him, as soft and nice as his body was, it was still as heavy as it looked. When Flippy felt the shifting of Splendid's weight above him, he whispered "Finally" and started to get up as well. Until he found that he was immediately in the arms of Splendid, already positioned for a bear hug. "Heh heh, you know what this means" said Splendid, both of their faces just inches away from Flippy's" and before he knew it, Splendid tightened his arms around his back. "No, this can't be happening!" exclaimed Flippy, not wanting to end up like the previous challengers. But no matter how much he wished, it was still going to happen, his back hurt, and it had started to become difficult to breathe. He tried to pry both arms off of him but this just annoyed Splendid and hoisted him up higher, and tightening up even more, making Flippy cry out in pain.

Ten minutes had passed and Flippy still managed to hold onto his consciousness, each second tightening Splendid's hold. "Why won't you give up?!" muttered Splendid, Flippy face had went from defiant to worn. "I was going to save this for later, but you left me no choice" said Splendid. Flippy thought that Splendid had finally gotten bored and decided to use a different tactic, when he felt him descending upon him, once again crushing him.

Flippy was paralyzed by the pain, he almost felt like his spine was going to snap. He felt a tugging in his shorts, and came to the sudden conclusion that Splendid was going to use him, in public. Flippy struggled vigorously, not wanting this nightmare to continue. "Stop struggling and maybe you'll enjoy it" said Splendid, keeping him pinned with his body, licking Flippy by the ear. That definitely did not bring any comfort to him, sure enough, Splendid removed every last article of clothing on him, leaving him stark naked.

Flippy was terrified, not by being used in public but also by the watching audience. "Damn you" was all he could say. "Aw don't feel too bad, here let me make you feel good" said Splendid, kissing him, catching Flippy by surprise, using Flippy's inexperience, Flippy slipped his tongue inside. Flippy, still fuelled by righteous anger, used his own tongue to push the vile muscle out of his mouth, only succeeding to deepen it further. This continued, riling up the crowd to encourage Splendid to go further. he broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them both. "You know, you're a great kisser" complimented Splendid and kissed him on the cheek. Flippy was too busy gasping for air to respond to him, the kiss, the skin to skin contact, it was starting to get to him. Splendid felt his erection against his belly, signalling that it was time to finish him off.

He carried Flippy to the padded turnbuckles and rested his body there. Flippy immediately tried to escape but being cornered didn't seem to be much help, it was too narrow and Splendid wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. He was too tired to retaliate or perform any of his usual moves even if he escaped, so he let Splendid grab his legs and rest them on the ropes, exposing his virgin hole. Splendid took his speedo off, and rubbed his cock against Flippy, smearing his ass with pre.

Flippy looked at him with a scared look in his eyes. Splendid knew it all too well. "You're a virgin aren't you" asked Splendid cockily, "S-shut up" said Flippy, "I'll make you enjoy this, they all eventually do" said Splendid, pushing into Flippy. He threw his head back in pain, while Splendid sucked on his neck, leaving him in heaven and hell. The crowd stood up, wanting more, some even began to masturbate to the scene before them. Flippy slowly felt the pain leaving, replaced by pleasure with each hit of his prostate, Splendid's precum making his thrusts into him much smoother. *plap* *plap* *plap* *plap* *plap* *plap* *plap* Flippy cried out from the pleasure, making Splendid laugh at him. "Go on, let the crowd hear you" told Splendid, falling backwards on the stage, pulling Flippy with him.

Flippy was still impaled on his cock, too lost in the pleasure. He started thrusting himself against Splendid, looking up at the ceiling, with Splendid placed his hands behind his head, enjoying the body of the man on him. Flippy came from the overstimulation that he was experiencing, his seed landing on Splendid's chest and rested on top of him, too tired to continue, he ended up limp and panting on Splendid. But Splendid hadn't cummed yet, so he stood up and he was upon Flippy once more. This time, he was using his favourite position, the mating press and repeatedly thrust into him. "I'm going to treat you like this everyday, do you like that?" asked Splendid. Flippy, in his nearly broken state replied "Yes! I want to become your personal toy! I want you to fill me! Use me! Make me feel good from now on" whispered Flippy, not having the strength to speak normally. Splendid kissed him once more, with Flippy returning it this time, wrapping his hands around the back of Splendid's head.

Each thrust became harder and faster, making Flippy lose his mind even more than he did, cumming inside him, he felt Splendid's cock twitch with each stream of semen shooting inside of him. When Splendid was done, he finally got off of Flippy, a puddle pooliing under him. "1" announced Shifty "2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! And Splendid has kept his title as champion. And not only has he won the prize money, but he has also won his very own slave!" Splendid paid no mind to the referee, he could only think of the things he would to his new slave once he gets home.

Epilogue:

Flippy was imprisoned inside Splendid's house. He would eventually regain his sanity overtime while Splendid was away, trying to find a way out. But Splendid would always caught him and broke his spirit once more, out of all the slaves Splendid had won Flippy was the only one that did not remain broken. He was like a toy that repaired itself and that was why Splendid quit wrestling altogether, he no longer wanted more slaves, what good are more of them when he has one that always fixed itself after a few hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Lifty x Flaky (Intruder?)

"Bye Giggles" Flaky said, waving goodbye to her friends who had offered her a ride home since it was dangerous to go home alone in the dead of the night. She fished for the keys to her house in her pockets and inserted t inside the knob, entering her house. She was about to switch the lights on when she was pulled in by a waiting figure in the shadows of her own home. "A-ahh!" she shouted, caught by surprise by the uninvited guest, she was about to shout when her mouth was covered by her assailant, leaving her unable to call for help. She tried to struggle out of his grasp when she was pinned down on the floor, she could hear grunts and groans from the stranger trying to keep her restrained, feeling thick ropes binding her wrists and ankles tightly. She whimpered when she felt a cloth start to wrap around her mouth, she struggled with renewed vigor and managed to free her mouth from the unseen fabric.

"H-HELP M-" her pleas for help were interrupted by her captor slapping her hard, and covered hands around her mouth again. Afraid of being slapped again, she let whoever was assaulting her do as they liked. She was now hog-tied on the floor, feeling helpless and vulnerable, and yet she felt dirty being in this kind of position, growing a bit wet from the predicament. The silhouette of the mysterious figure was the only clue she had about him, or her. The stranger took out a knife, and she panicked, wriggling away from the would-be killer, he easily held her down and instead of stabbing her to death, cut her clothes off. First was her shirt, cutting near the cleavage which instilled both fear and arousal in her as the stranger made sure to brush up against her cleavage. Then her pants were next, the knife ripping and tearing up the garment, leaving her in her white-laced undergarments. The stranger stood back, admiring his handiwork on her, the helpless porcupine's pleas for mercy were blocked by the handkerchief while her arms and legs were tied to make her unable to escape, leaving her body to the stranger to do as they liked. The figure grabbed her body and carried her, making her shriek in fear, was she going to be kidnapped?

The stranger sat them both down on her couch, feeling a bulge on her ass, she knew that this guy was definitely a male. His hot breath felt surprisingly good on her neck making her moan, the stranger was pleased with this and started trailing kisses along her neck and collar bone. She kept moaning with each kiss and lick on her sensitive skin, until he got playful and started sucking and biting her neck, making her scream for more as he left her neck bruised and violated. His hands snaked along her body, leaving teasing caresses across every area he could think of, her body reacted by arching her back and danced with each touch. His left hand sneaked inside her bra and groped her breast and pinched her nipple, his other hand went inside her panties and started rubbing a finger against her slit, making her thrust against it and making it wet with her juices. Finally, he inserted one finger into her, making her throw her head back. Each thrust sparked the naughty side of hers and forgot that this guy would probably do something dangerous to her by the time he's done. He was now focusing on her pussy, pinching her clit and fingering her all the while, making her heart beat faster as she got closer and closer… and then she stopped. Her pussy ached, longing for something to fuck her senseless.

She felt his fingers leave her, and fumbled for something underneath her. She felt a zipping sound and felt something hot, long and hard rubbing against her, she knew this was wrong but it only made her body even more excited. She felt the same knife that ripped her clothes apart cut her panties off of her while he pushed his fingers inside her mouth, tasting the mess she made on his fingers. When he felt that his fingers were all clean of her essence, he turned her around so she could face him. Placing both hands on her body, he guided her bound hands to place it above her head, as if she was a priceless statue in a museums. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he trapped them between his teeth and started biting gently, while he rubbed his penis against Flaky's sopping wet pussy, coating it in her juices.

The body worshipping didn't last long, and finally went inside her. She immediately reciprocated the action, her head was thrown back with her eyes closed, her bound hands no longer above her head and were now placed sensually around his neck like a lover would do while he thrust into her and she bounced against him. One hand of his was slapping her ass, making it redder than the rest of her body. His other hand used the knife to cut the handkerchief blocking her moans, and all that came out were a mess of words that only someone who was fucked silly was able to pronounce. He tossed the knife somewhere else into the corner of the room, and pushed her head down against his, trapping her in a lip lock that acted as a replacement for her loud screams of pleasure.

Their carnal union of flesh intensified with each thrust, growing faster and faster, the tongue dancing, the thrusts, until they're climax had peaked and he released inside her, coating each other's thighs and crotch with their juices. The two released their lip lock, pulling out of her, leaving her with one final moan and opening the lights of the house. Lifty smiled at Flaky, sitting beside her naked form, who stared back gladly… Until she slapped him hard…

 **Much later…**

Lifty huffed in anger as the two sat on the bed, with Flaky treating Lifty's swollen cheek. "I'm sorry okay, I know I said I have a kink for roleplaying but that was so realistic I thought it was a real burglar" she apologized to Lifty. "Pffft, yeah right. I did exactly as you told me and you slap on the cheek?" said Lifty who crossed his arms with closed eyes. "Well, maybe I can make it up to you?" said Flaky, smiling suggestively at him. Lifty opened one eye, "A-ny-thing?" asked Lifty, Flaky giggled, resting her head on his shoulder, and placed her hand on his chest. "Anything" she said, pecking him on the cheek. He did his signature snicker, "Fine, but you better not complain about anything I ask" said Lifty. Flaky may seem innocent, but that's almost non-existent between these two.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lumpy x Mole**

Giggles sat on her couch, waiting for her blind date with whoever she was set up with. She got some help from Petunia who suggested that she should get a blind date to make Cuddles jealous and get back with her. Of course, she believed Petunia completely without any doubt and sat patiently waiting for the one that would get her and Cuddles back.

 **Meanwhile…**

Mole looked in the bathroom mirror, he wasn't completely blind but his visual impairment combined with his dark glasses didn't help him see much or get a date in the past, but he tried his best. The blurred mess that was his vision barely made his own face distinguishable to him, but in his standards, there were no noticeable blemishes as far as he knew and that was good enough for him.

He left the bathroom, grabbing his cane, the parting gift he received from the agency before he was laid off. He went outside his house and started the car, the drive was not exactly smooth as you'd call it, the roads may have been abandoned most of the time, but any car or anybody at the dead of the night was really hard to see for the poor mole, especially those without a contrasting colour on their fur for him to see. He drove as slowly as he could, making sure that no "accidents" would occur like the many times that he caused.

 **Back at Giggles' house…**

Giggles started eating ice cream, quenching her hunger and thirst for the time being, whoever her blind date had been, he was surely taking his sweet time to get to her house.

 **At Lumpy's house…**

"Alone on a Friday night again? God you're pathetic" said Lumpy confidently, holding a glass of wine and staring at a mirror, judging how there was nobody else inside, he was talking to himself. That smug grin of his slowly disappeared, he sighed and went to the kitchen and dumped the rest of the wine in the sink. "Yeah, pathetic all right" said Lumpy to himself, but became tense after hearing the familiar sound of his doorbell…

 **Back with Mole…**

Mole got out of his car when he saw he faint light coming from the house. The one who had set him up said that the one he would be dating with was the only one with the lights on at the time, not to mention awake, and that made him think he arrived at the correct house. Carefully parking the car, he got out to ring the doorbell, feeling for it before pressing the button, hiding the flowers and chocolates he prepared just for this. Lumpy wondered who would be wanting something from him at this time and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Mole, it was dangerous for the legally blind rodent to go outside all by himself due to his condition. What surprised Lumpy even more was that he had pulled out the flowers and chocolates he was hiding behind his back.

Lumpy felt flattered by it all but he was sceptical about all this, why would someone bring all this to him? There weren't any good qualities to him as far as he knew, or anybody showing any kind of attraction to him. So he decided to not assume on things yet, "Um, can I help you Mole?" asked Lumpy, Mole did not expect this to be the response, he expected whoever it was to be infatuated, with the chocolates and flowers at least. "Um, I'm y-your b-blind d-date tonight. S-sorry if I seem awkward, t-this is my f-first time actually d-dating so I hope you d-don't mind my s-stuttering. But I promise I'll give you the time of your life" said Mole, his voice muffled by his shirt.

Mole didn't expect Lumpy to be his date as well, not that he was complaining, both were pretty much single and that was the only standards he had. Lumpy thought for a moment, spend the night alone or go on a midnight trip with Mole and potentially have a good time, the latter was more enticing so he finally agreed, plus he never heard Mole speak before, he either pointed or just used gestures so he thought he deserved his approval for the effort he was putting.

"Sure! I've never tried dating before so what could go wrong" said Lumpy, who started walking to Mole's car. Mole didn't expect Lumpy to agree so soon and felt Lumpy bump into him, causing his glasses to fall. Mole immediately crouched down and fumbled for his glasses on the ground, "Oh I'm sorry! Let me get that for you" said Lumpy, bending down to get his glasses, when he held the glasses, Mole brushed against something and grabbed it. He realized it was Lumpy's hand judging by the soft and warm feeling he felt, blushing madly for his first hand first experience touching someone's hand.

Lumpy blushed as well, seeing Mole for the first time without his glasses. Like all Moles who react to light, his eyes were squinted. He found it cute, Mole looked so innocent with his eyes and handed his glasses to him. "T-thanks, my eyes hurt when it's too bright" said Mole. Lumpy, wanting to use a line he thought of for a long time said, "It's okay, I get lost in them" said Lumpy, feeling cheesy and silly for saying that, Mole's feelings were a different story, he had never been flirted to before, only interrogated.

"U-um, t-thanks, that's really sweet. S-shall we" said Mole, trying to act like a gentleman. "Of course, I'm looking forward to wherever you think is good to go to" said Lumpy, getting inside the car.

The first place that they went to was a restaurant. ""I'll have the spaghetti please" said Lumpy, tying the napkin around his neck. "One spaghetti, and what about you monsieur?" asked Mouse Kaboom, "Mole, who was finding it pretty much impossible to read the menu, decided to order Lumpy's food. "Uh, s-spaghetti for me too" said Mole, embarrassed by his apparent impairment. Mouse stopped for a moment, "Are you by any chance be a couple?" asked Mouse. "T-technically we're just d-dating, so we'r-" said Mole but was interrupted by Lumpy saying "Yes! Yes we are" said Lumpy straightforwardly. "Ah, well zen, I will be with you both in a few. Try not to get too hot and steam. Haw haw haw haw" said Mouse in his French accent.

Lumpy stared at Mole, wondering how he was going to eat with the massive turtleneck shirt he was wearing. "Aren't you going to pull down that shirt of yours?" asked Lumpy. Mole realized that it would be impossible to eat with his mouth covered as usual and pulled down his collar. His mouth had a two triangle shaped buck teeth sticking out of his lips, which earned him quite amusing looks from the other customers. Mole sunk in his seat, a lot of people already look at him already, his facial features are another thing. Lumpy put his hand on his shoulder, making him tense up. "Hey, don't mind them, this is our night, not theirs" said Lumpy with a gentle smile. Mole relaxed a bit, remembering that he should be the one that's making things easier for both of them.

Sneaky stood beside their table, holding a violin and started playing romantic music. The two started laughing a bit at how much effort this restaurant was doing to make things as romantic as possible. Mouse came with a large tray of spaghetti, giving each of them a fork, though this spaghetti was placed on a huge plate, made for couples to share. "Enjoy your time… and each other, haw haw haw haw" laughed Mouse.

Lumpy gladly started eating, with Mole clumsily trying to aim a forkful of spaghetti to his mouth like a child. Lumpy chuckled and stood up and sat beside him, feeding him the spaghetti. Mole felt like a child, though it felt nice to eat without dropping anything. Lumpy laughed with how Mole was eating, he almost seemed like a hamster with how rapidly he was chewing, "Ugh, this is w-why I always e-eat in my house" said Mole, "If it makes you feel better, its kind of cute" said Lumpy, Mole thought it was always embarrassing to eat with his mouth like that, but he appreciated Lumpy's effort. "I-I, uh, thank y-you Lumpy" said Mole, looking away.

Lumpy grabbed another forkful of spaghetti, continuing to feed both him and Lumpy, but he didn't notice the fork's spaghetti still connected to Mole's. Mole, sucking up some spaghetti as well as Lumpy. The two sucked up the spaghetti stand, Lumpy stopped when he finally noticed but Mole didn't see, and continued until their lips met, both shocked at what just happened. Time froze for them, as the two separated and laughed it off. Mole pulled his shirt a bit, getting hot from the pre-emptive kiss he experienced, Lumpy wiped his mouth with his wrist and found that Mole's face was now red and buried his face on his hands. Lumpy took him by the shoulder so that Mole could instead bury his face on his shoulder, which Mole gladly did. After Mole calmed down a bit, they continued eating, leaving a tip for both former veterans for their service.

 **At Giggles' house (again)…**

Giggles was now eating a bucket of ice cream she got from her fridge, upset and hungry from how long her date was taking.

 **Back with the two…**

They then went to the movies next, parking the car and buying some popcorn. The duo enjoyed watching Buddhist Monkey get angry and beating the ninjas to a bloody pulp. Both ate popcorn as they watched, by the time that the popcorn was mostly finished, Lumpy searched for some more inside the bucket with this hand, with Mole doing the same. Their hands met, Lumpy looked at Mole, Mole looked back, both smiled and instead of pulling away, they intertwined their fingers together and held each other's hand, leaning into each other's shoulder.

While Lumpy and Mole were having a good time, another couple were busy arguing with each other. "So let me get this straight, you had a relationship with Toothy before. How come you're only telling me this now!?" shouted Sniffles in outrage. "Because you said that you wouldn't get mad if I told you all my secrets. You said sharing was caring" said Nutty, playing with his fingers innocently and no longer addicted to candy. Sniffles remembered he had said that, and instead of apologizing he crossed his arms "Right, sharing is caring… intensive caring" said the jealous anteater. "Oh don't be upset, what can I do to make it up to you?" asked the former sugar addict. Sniffles sighed, "hug me" said Sniffles, getting exactly what he wanted, the two completely staying silent throughout the movie.

The final destination of Lumpy and Mole's date was on a cliff overlooked by the moon, the stars were bright that night, not a single cloud was there to block it. Mole parked the care carefully, and breathed deeply, putting an arm over Lumpy's shoulder, Lumpy accepted it, "The stars are beautiful tonight" said Lumpy, "Heh heh, you like them? Wish I could see them clearly…" said Mole, Lumpy paused himself and face palmed internally for forgetting Mole's lack of vision. "Oh, um, sorry. I forgot you couldn't see much" said the hard working moose. "It's okay, I'm used to it" told Mole, enjoying Lumpy's company.

They saw a car, bumping up and down, they immediately got naughty thoughts to whatever was going on in the car but in actuality Disco Bear was just dancing inside his car along with his blind date Petunia who looked nervously at him. Disco Bear sprayed some mint flavoured breath freshener and prepared to make the moves on Petunia who was still very much scared of having her first time with someone older than her.

Lumpy and Mole swallowed nervously and chuckled at each other from what they saw. Lumpy decided to break the silence, "I had a great time, best and only time of my life" said Lumpy, "M-me too, this is actually my first time asking someone out" said Mole. Fireworks started lighting up in the sky, booming and filling the night sky with colourful lights. Lumpy and Mole stared at the bright lights, amazed by how magical the night have been for them and this was the cherry on top.

Mole thought that maybe it was time and leaned in to kiss Lumpy, Lumpy saw what Mole was about to do, and he leaned into it. Their lips met, though it was blocked by Mole's buckteeth but Lumpy didn't mind. Lumpy and Mole felt like they were floating, this kiss felt much more different than in the restaurant. Mole wanted more, his tongue meeting Lumpy's lips, begging to explore the other's mouth. Lumpy was reluctant but eventually gave in, Mole savoured Lumpy's smell, his taste and his touch, moving over to Lumpy and straddling his lap so he could experience more of the touch he so badly craved from another person. He held on Lumpy's neck in a sensual embrace, while Lumpy put his hands on the back of Mole's head to deepen the kiss further, exploring each other's mouths.

Mole's body began getting hot and aroused, he broke the kiss, a spit bridge forming between the two. He took off his clothes, his body was chubby, having gotten fatter from years of being laid off from his original occupation. He helped Lumpy with his own clothes, though a bit too clumsily for anything to be done. Lumpy kissed him on the cheek, "Here, let me do that for you" said Lumpy, taking his Flannel shirt off. While Lumpy got his shirt, Mole started pulling his pants off, leaving him with his plain white briefs, and started nibbling on Lumpy's neck, his whiskers and buckteeth tickling the goofy moose. When Lumpy was done with undoing his flannel and pants, he returned the neck kissing while grabbing a handful of Mole's ass, massaging it as the two touched each other with caresses on different parts of their bodies. They pushed against each other's body, the pleasant feeling of their fur and skin making contact with each other. Mole felt a something hot and hard rubbing up against him and briefly broke the kiss, "T-there's l-lube in my glove c-compartment" said Mole, having been prepared for the night. Lumpy felt for the glove compartment box, opening it to find the lube and squirted some on the palm of his hand while Mole took off his underwear.

Instead of immediately applying some on his dick, he trailed one palm against one of Mole's cheeks and spread it, trailing a lube-coated finger against Mole's anus, and slowly dug it inside, making Mole groan from the discomfort. Lumpy stopped for a moment, "Are you alright?" asked Lumpy with concern, "I-I'm a-alright. I'll adjust, k-keep going" said Mole, Lumpy continued fingering Mole slowly, his finger being gripped tight by Mole's virgin hole, occasionally rubbing up against Mole's prostate making him shiver in pleasure. Lumpy added fingers with each minute, making Mole long for the real thing. "I-I think I'm r-ready" said Mole with need. Lumpy put the rest of the lube on his dick and positioned himself, Mole's legs were shaking in anticipation, and when Lumpy finally penetrated him, he immediately hilted inside, the lube preventing any friction from stopping Lumpy.

Mole tightened his grip on Lumpy, burying his face on the crook of his neck, not having been used to anything other than his own fingers inside himself. Lumpy didn't move, not wanting to hurt Mole further. When Mole properly adjusted, he felt that it was time to go on, "Keep going" whispered Mole quietly, Lumpy distracted him from the pain with another kiss, no tongue, just the contact of their lips. Mole bounced on Lumpy's lap, getting twinges of pleasure from the penetration, leaving drops of precum on Lumpy's stomach and his own pudgy one, gripping his antlers to balance himself. Their inexperience had them both getting close quickly.

"Y-yes! I'm almost there!" said Mole, with Lumpy thrusting up rapidly, his balls slapping against his cheek each time. "Here. I. Come." Said Lumpy, burying himself as deep into Mole as he can, experiencing his first orgasm inside anybody he ever had, Mole ejaculated on both of their bodies, with Lumpy's dick pulsating with each stream of semen that had entered him. Both lay still against each other, not having much room to rest on except against each other. The only thing that can be heard was their panting breaths, their beating hearts, and Petunia's screams inside Disco Bear's car. "Oh! Ah! Where did you learn to do this?!" screamed Petunia in pleasure as Disco Bear ate her out.

Lumpy and Mole looked at each other, and kissed one more time. Both single males having found love at last. "Same time tomorrow?" asked Mole, Lumpy smiled, "Anytime that you want" said Lumpy, both men dozing off inside the car.

 **At Giggles' house (again… jeez)**

Giggles cried herself to sleep, empty ice cream buckets littered the floor while the television's static provided light inside the dark room.

 **And with that it's a wrap. At first I thought this was going to be cringy and sappy but it turned out better than I expected. Do you think it was gross, arousing, gay (definitely gay), romantic, disgusting or boring? Tell me in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Toothy was never one for having strong connections with others, in fact he always felt isolated from his own friends. He was at the school's park with his friends. Well, the closest he had, they always chatted amongst each other. They were mostly his classmates, though they surpassed him in every other way in the course they applied to. One of them was already accepted to apply for a job, the others were on the way to that. But him? He never really thought about it, he was more of the guy who lives in the moment. He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Toothy come on lets go home" they said, he never really considered them close friends cause he never felt part of them. He always had to speak even when none of them were talking to him just to feel he belongs. "Nah I'm going to stay here for a while" said Toothy, "Are you sure? Its' getting late though…" said one of them, feeling a bit worried. "I'll be fine" was all Toothy could say, wanting some peace and quiet from the superiority of his own peers. "O-okay, just don't stay out too long" they said, leaving him all alone.

"Finally" sighed Toothy, enjoying the sweet solitude he had, even if he knew it'll last until tomorrow. He hummed to himself, closing his eyes and listening to the faint sounds of the trees and crickets. What he didn't know was that Splendont was lurking about, he was a jock that mostly got in trouble for bullying nerds of the school. Unfortunately for Toothy his love for comics and superheroes easily qualified him as a nerd, and he was no different. Splendont saw him, grinning from ear to ear as he crept behind him. Toothy kept enjoying to himself, when he felt someone breathing on his neck. He sighed, thinking this was one of his friends pranking him. "Ugh, stop it Cuddles" said Toothy, too annoyed by his own peers to turn around. Splendont frowned, disappointed that Toothy didn't get the hint that it was him. "And who's Cuddles hmm?" asked Splendont, gaining Toothy's attention. His blood ran cold, not because he knew Splendont but the attitude he exhibited to a stranger.

He turned around, greeted by a flame-furred hunk, his blue shirt had hugged his frame just enough to leave for the imagination, he stood a few inches taller than him, he definitely worked out just by the look of his thick arms, he was definitely the definition of a jock as Toothy realized that he was staring too much and stared down thinking it rude to stare at his physical features. Splendont smirked, this was definitely a queer he had caught all alone. "C-can I help you?" asked Toothy, Splendont was disappointed from the lack of fear he was so used from the other students, "Don't you know me?" asked Splendont, trying to confirm his suspicions, "No, uh, have we met?" said Toothy, though he was drooling in his mind thinking he wished he did, he saw him a few times but never really knew anything about him. Splendont decided to strike fear in a different way. "Yeah, I'm Splendont, how about you and me go to my place?" said Splendont with a friendly tone, Toothy's heart skipped a beat, here he was, being invited to the house of a hot guy, was this a gift from the gods?

"Y-yeah, sure, just let me text my mom first" said Toothy, tapping on his phone telling his mom that he and his "friends" were going out for the night and pocketed his phone. "How far is your house?" asked Toothy, feeling ecstatic next to Splendont. "Oh not far…" he kept the façade, tricking this naïve student about who he really is. "Uh, I hope your parents don't mind me in your house" said Toothy, worried that he might disturb his family. "Oh they won't know. I live in my own place" said Splendont.

Both had arrived at his house, as soon as Toothy entered, Splendont closed the door, bolting the door and using locks on the door. The way he carefully made sure the door was secured, made Toothy feel uncomfortable and thought that maybe this was a bad idea. "Uh, on second thought, I kind of have s-some papers to pass tomorrow, maybe some o-other time?" Toothy excused himself. Splendont blocked hiim between the door, startling Toothy. Splendont liked the sudden change in tone, from the face Splendont was making, it was definitely a mistake to have come here. "It's still early, what's the rush?" said Splendont, walking closer. "S-stay back!" shouted Toothy, backing away, which encouraged Splendont to step closer.

Toothy ran upstairs and Splendont gave chase, grabbing his foot and making him trip on the stairs. Splendont started pulling his victim to whatever he had planned, Toothy kicked his face, making him reel in pain. Toothy ran inside a room, a bedroom to be exact and closed the door, locking the door and closing the deadbolt on it. He could hear Splendont banging on the other side, he backed away, he was safe for now. The banging stopped, breathing a sigh of relief, Toothy took out his phone, contacting one of his friends to pick him up. "Come on come on come on" said Toothy, he was so tense he tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly waiting for his friend to pick up.

He heard footsteps, not outside the door but the window. He could hear the roof clanking with footsteps, and he came to the realization that Splendont was going to come through the window. He immediately unlocked the bolt and door but stopped himself, instead of running downstairs, he left the door open and hid under the bed. He covered his mouth and lowered his phone's brightness, he saw Splendont search the room in the dark, Toothy was afraid his heartbeat would be heard as it went faster and faster each second. When Splendont left the room, Toothy breathed in quietly, he had bought himself more time. _"Hello?"_ said the voice from his phone loudly, he forgot to adjust the volume and hung up the call immediately. He hoped that Splendont didn't hear that. He heard stomping as Splendont entered the room, opened the lights and locked the door. "I know you're here" said Splendont, opening a closet, Toothy didn't want to risk it and came out of his hiding spot and ran to the open window, managing to put one leg outisde. Unfortunately for him, being part of the football team made Splendont much faster than him, pulling him off and throwing him onto the floor, straddling him so he couldn't escape.

"Where do you think you're going!?" shouted Splendont, "Help! Somebody!" shouted Toothy, hoping somebody would call the police. "Help! He-" he was cut off by a sharp slap from Splendont. "Shut the hell up! No one lives here but me so you can quit your bitching!" spat Splendont, ripping apart his clothing. Toothy was afraid, he felt stupid for coming in the first place. Splendont looked at him, who was trying to cover as much of his body as he can with his arms, "Tch, what are you ashamed of your body?" said Splendont, honestly speaking it was true, he was ashamed. "Move and I will make this more painful than it should be" threatened Splendont, who began taking his own clothes off, Toothy closed his eyes, shivering and mentally telling himself this was just a dream.

Splendont just got dumped by his girlfriend that day, and he thought how lucky he was to find someone to replace. He wanted to fill the void of being cheated on and Toothy was the nearest person he had found. He was now in nothing but his jockstrap, glad that he drilled it into him to stay still. "Get on the bed" commanded Splendont, Toothy crawled and got on the bed, staying on the bedpost and cowering far away from Splendont. Splendont kneeled on both knees in front of him, "Come here" said Splendont, Toothy reluctantly did so and Splendont pulled him in for a rough kiss, tongue trying to force its way into his mouth. Toothy was too afraid of him to return it, so Splendont squeezed both of his cheeks, forcing him open his mouth and shove his tongue inside, exploring his mouth like it rightfully belonged there. He pulled him forcefully with one arm around his waist, and another one on his head. Splendont purred in pleasure, loving the sense of dominance he had over the smaller boy. The way Splendont rubbed his back, biting his tongue when he tried to avoid his, and his smell was too much for Toothy to resist, feeling his dick harden.

"See!? You do like this!" shouted Splendont, breaking the kiss. Toothy didn't want to admit it but he was right. He didn't know why but he did, the roughness turned him on somehow. Toothy looked at Splendont's semi-erect cock, straining his jockstrap, giving a peek at what he had to offer. He saw Toothy staring and smirked, "I see you staring! Don't deny it! " said Splendont, pulling his head down to his jockstrap, making his nose come in contact with it. "Smell it. This is the cock that will fuck your brains out soon" said Splendont, Toothy was getting dizzy, not only by the rough manhandling but the smell. In truth, he liked being treated roughly, but this was by far the roughest he had experienced, and the scariest. He sniffed on the musky jockstrap, breathing deeply the pheromones emanating from Splendont, making him press his groin against him harder, making him dizzier and breathe harder. Toothy unconsciously grabbed him by the ass and pulled him against his face, longing for more of the musky smell. Splendont moaned, he wasn't expecting this one to be more submissive than the others. He removed his jockstrap, allowing Toothy to have access to his balls, breathing deeply, he gave them an experimental lick, making the ginger pat and stroke his head in appreciation, he took them in his mouth and sucked them, Splendont put his hands behind his head and laid down, and enjoying the head he was being given.

Toothy stopped sniffing and started to take Splendont's uncut dick inside his mouth. He dipped his tongue in the foreskin, teasing the head and circling around it. Splendont groaned in pleasure, his penis pulsing inside Toothy's mouth. Toothy started sucking on it, splashing his tongue with precum, occasionally grazing his teeth lightly on the tip, making Splendont sit up from the tense feeling. He put his hands on his head, "No teeth" warned Splendont, now more out of authority than the predatory voice he had before. Toothy gave a disappointed moan but obeyed like the bitch he was, continuing the now consensual fellatio he was giving. Toothy's hands roamed around Splendont's body, caressing his body and feeling up his biceps.

Splendont felt himself getting close, pinning him down on the bed, he started thrusting hard against his head, one hand on Toothy's head and one on his ass to support himself. "T-take it all!" shouted Splendont, releasing his seed in his throat. Toothy tried swallowing as best as he could. Splendont released his seed for a while, and when he finally let go, Toothy was coughing up his essence.

"If you don't want this to hurt, I suggest using the lube on my nightstand" said Splendont. Toothy decided to make the best out of the bad situation and did as he was told, squirting some of it on his hand and applied it to his ass. The intrusion of his own finger was unhindered with the lube he used, But Splendont wanted to see for himself, grabbed the bottle and squirted some. He grabbed Toothy's feet and raised them till they were on either side of his head, "Hold them" commanded Splendont, at first Toothy didn't know what he meant until he realized that he was talking about his legs. With full access to his ass and with a lube coated finger, he started inserting a finger, making Toothy mewl in discomfort. Once Toothy got used to it, he started rapidly fingering the hole, adding fingers each time, "What a naughty boy, making so much noise with just a few fingers, what a slut" commented Splendont, this dirty talk made Toothy drip precum on himself. "I-I'm close" warned Toothy, making Splendont stop.

Toothy was sad that he denied him the orgasm he wanted, Splendont gave the lube to Toothy, "My turn" said Splendont, Toothy knew exactly what he meant, he sat up and with the lube, coated Splendont's dick and started stroking the organ. Splendont pulled him close in a sideways hug, Toothy returned it with one hand, his palm making a squelching sound as he stroked Splendont, while Splendont occasionally kissing him on the neck. Toothy giggled in delight at the amount of affection he was getting, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all, stroking it more as they French kissed, the tip of their tongues dancing together as the two let their passion out against one another.

Splendont was close, so he decided it was now time for the main course. "Lie down" said Splendont, Toothy gladly did so, returning to the previous naughty position Splendont gave him. Splendont rubbed the head against his anus, not entering just yet. "Do you want it?" teased Splendont, "Y-yes!" begged Toothy. "Louder" demanded Splendont, "I want your dick!" begged Toothy harder, "I can't hear you" teased Splendont once more, "I WANT YOUR DI- AHH!" exclaimed Toothy in surprise when Splendont suddenly shoved himself inside. "Mmph, harder!" shouted Toothy, his eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook his whole body. Splendont hugged Toothy, trapping him and preventing his arms from moving, not that he wanted to get away anytime soon.

"Say you're a slut!" said Splendont, when he got no response, he stopped thrusting. "No! Please keep going!" begged Toothy, "Say you're a slut!" said Splendont, "I'm a slut! All I'm good at is taking dick! And I-I can't live without your cock, nobody else can satisfy me but you!" said Toothy, feeling he might go insane if Splendont did not continue the rough sex. Splendont thought it was better than he expected and continued ploughing him to the bed, he started getting close, with each thrust and squeak of the bed, he neared climax. "I'm going to fill you up!" shouted Splendont, "D-do it!" said Toothy, daring him to fill him to the brim as he came on his own chest.

"Here I come slut!" said Splendont, hilting himself inside Toothy and filling him with his seed. At that time, Toothy came, feeling warm liquid shoot inside. Toothy let go of his legs and splayed himself with Splendid joining him on top. "You're mine now, uh…" Splendont did not even know his name. Toothy smiled, "Toothy" he told him, "From now on, you're mine Toothy. I better not catch you whoring yourself out to anybody or your ass will be more sore than it'll ever be" said Splendont, pulling Toothy close by his ass and shoving a finger inside. "I-I won't big guy" said Toothy, kissing him on the cheek. "Good, cause you're not allowed to" said Splendont, pulling the covers and sleeping with him.

Toothy thought how much has happened just by his decision earlier. Welp, at least he now had a boyfriend, albeit a rough but sweet one, provided he learns to tame this beast… and how he's going to explain this to his friends.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while T.T**

 **This review was made for the wonderful HipsterInAFlannel (Sorry if I butchered the username), I'm considering doing the Flaky x Lammy request though I don't know where I'll be going with that :/ I got lazy and school gave me a rough beating. Anyway, I made a twitter account so that anybody who reviewed as a guest could tweet to me whatever they'll be reviewing so I can actually respond. I want to reply to you guys so I could answer your questions but you guys could at least make an account and then review instead of being a guest reviewer. I'm not able to do that if you don't have one so please do that or just post it on my new twitter.**

 **My twitter name is Ugandantenno ugandanwriter. Also, I'm not actually a Ugandan if you're wondering.**


	15. Moving on

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16 (Pop x Flippy)

**I'm back! Ok, maybe not really back but hey, I made this for the best boyfriend ever Jake. It's an alternate universe of the tale of happy tree pairing with Pop and Flippy, not Fliqpy, just Flippy. Enjoy.**

In the land of Happy Tree, there was a kingdom, a kingdom known for its prosperity and progress, the town had lived in luxury, where only the most prosperous and clever people flocked to, known to be superior to the town of TreasureOak in terms of security that knights of all age and skills guard, and leading supplier of all the towns given it is popular for ambitious merchants to try their luck and strike it rich.

A castle towered above the already tall buildings of the kingdom, the castle was surrounded with watchtowers, knights were clad with shining iron armor, armed with crossbows, and spears to defend against any would b-e intruders, the castle was famous for giving feasts for people important enough to give their opinions, including nobles, lawmakers, and royalty from foreign lands.

Most nobility, including the king and queen in the kingdom and land were mostly bears. Bears inherently were known for their innate strength, which made them proficient in not only the art of warfare and leading, given their huge size and deep voice, it was clear that they will be the supposed rulers of the land.

Though some people spread rumors that it was the intimidating voice that they gave which made other competitors for the throne back off, or that it was the sheer size of these beastmen and beastwomen that they chose them to lead in battles due to thinking that they will make great meat shields. It mattered not, since even mentioning these rumors were punishable by imprisonment in the dungeons.

The king was known for his just implementation of justice, swift to make decisions that are fair to all, no, he did not display any favoritism for nobility, nor the peasants as well.

Though the queen, at times, helps him grant mercy to perpetrators, depending on the circumstances.

If you're a cold blooded killer, and the queen had stayed the headman's axe, don't think that your fears will disappear just yet, for the castle's torturer's can break even the strongest will of the strongest of rebels. Prisoners there would wish that they had been killed instead of being made to suffer upon the many torture tools and methods there.

As for an heir, the king and queen already had one, he would lead them all to a golden age one day, at least that's what his father told him he would do if he became king.

A lone figure, wearing a cloaked hood raced past the many people, scurrying about the streets and avoiding the guards as much as possible while holding a bag. He weaved past all sorts of people. Bards, merchants, couriers, you name it, yelled all the same things…

"Hey!" 

"Watch it!"

"Is he being chased by someone!?"

The figure ignored them, coming upon an alley where his friends had situated themselves in. A mouse and chameleon to be exact.

"Hey look it'z Flippy!" Said the mouse, the mouse in question was curiously small, even for his species. His unkempt fur, along with part of his ear missing, by the looks of it, it looked like it had been bitten off by a feral animal.

"Hey Flips!" Perked up the chameleon, the chameleon was camouflaged in the nearby walls, returning to his original colors that resembled more of a bunch of shrubbery and mud, which would make as a natural camouflage if he were outside.

"Hey guys, brought you something" The figure took off his cloak, revealing that he was the prince, and gave them the bag, containing some of the castle chef's freshly baked bread and cake.

"Awww yeah! You're ze best Flips!" Mouse complimented him, rifling through the bag and nibbling on the contents while Sneaky grabbed one with his sticky tongue and swallowed it in one gulp.

A shadow loomed over them, making the already dark alley even darker. They noticed that a bunch of thugs had blocked off the alley's entrance, and they doubted they'd be let off easy.

"Well well, its not everyday that a prince has graced us in our alley" Said one of them.

"W-what do you want with us?" Flippy hesitantly asked.

"Oh we want anything with them. We want you… After all, a kingdom without its prince is powerless. Wonder how much you would sell to the tigers…" A thug eyed him up and down.

"Y-you're not taking Flippy anywhere!" Sneaky bravely tried to call them off, getting in front of Flippy protectively.

"Yez! If you're taking him, you have to go through uz!" Mouse mimicked, standing by Sneaky.

The thugs looked at each other and then smirked.

"We hoped you would say that. Leave the boy unharmed, don't want spoiled goods after all" Said the thugs gleefully and they were quickly subdued, Flippy had been tied up while his friends were left in the alleyway, beaten and broken, and Flippy could do nothing about it.

"Let me go! I'll have you imprisoned for this!" Yelled Flippy, trying to wriggle himself free of the thug carrying him as best as he could. He got a sharp slap from his yelling, before being gagged by a piece of cloth.

"For a prince, you talk too much, hey, you sure this is the guy?" Asked a cat thug.

"Bear, green fur, seen frequenting the alley we've been through, and he's been wearing the signet ring of the royal family, there's no mistaking it, he's the one…Plus, the price for the signet ring is going to fetch us a hefty amount. Once we sell him, we'll be in foreign lands by the time they know he's been sold to the tiger nation" Cackled a baboon.

Tears left Flippy knowing he'll be shipped to a foreign place he didn't know, today was a really bad day to have snuck away from the castle and his friends will be left to die in the alleyway, and its all his fault. He should have believed the rumors that there were spies sent by the tiger army that invaded the kingdom, but he dismissed it as rumors, and now he's paying the price.

"And where do you think you're going with the prince?" Asked somebody, it didn't sound like he was with the thugs, and held a bit of authority in his voice.

"Shit! Uh, prince, no, uh, we were asked to escort this little fellow here back to the castle. We had to tie him up since he was being a bit of a brat…" One of the thugs tried to wiggle out.

"Oh? Care to explain why you're heading to the docks and not straight to the castle? And it is punishable by law to have royalty bound in any sort of way, especially against his will, given that you have him gagged. I advise releasing him at once unless you want to spill your blood in the cobblestone paths of this street" Bellowed the stranger.

Flippy didn't know who this person was, but he was his best chance to escape and help save his friends.

"Help me!" Flippy spat the cloth off his mouth, yelling as loud as he could.

"Heh, jig is up boys, draw your swords!" The criminals realized that there was no talking out of this, engaging the hero, and by the sounds of numerous swords, he wasn't alone.

Flippy was set down and kicked away in a corner, in an effort for the thugs to prevent his saviors from ever freeing him.

Flippy closed his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to watch any bloodshed, in fact, he hated it. He didn't like the smell of it, the sight of it, the anguished cries of the dying, he never liked the suffering of others.

He felt a hand and he tensed up from his crouched form, thinking he was going to resume being kidnapped.

"Hey… It's all right… You're safe now…" Said a gentle yet strong voice.

Flippy looked up and saw that it was a fellow bear, he wore the usual guards armor except he had worn a red scarf around his neck, his well-groomed blond fur shined in the sunlight, and his muscular form was evident given the bulkiness of his armor, a gloved hand stretched out to him.

"Everything's going to be okay, I'm the captain of the knights. You can call me Pop, or Captain Pop if you want to be formal" Comforted Pop, Flippy hesitantly took his hand and saw that all the thugs were dead, save for one who was tied and gagged.

"How do you like being tied up?" Asked one knight mockingly at the thug, who gave a rebellious groan at him.

"Bring that one to the dungeons, he has a lot of questions to answer" Pop instructed, the knights in turn tied the thug up and begun leading him back to the castle, probably for interrogation.

Pop turned back to Flippy, untying him and examining him.

"That's a bruise on your face… I swear on my life my liege, he will be punished dearly for his actions and I will return you home" Pop swore to Flippy, holding both of Flippy's paws in his own. Flippy blushed a bit, he had never been attracted to anybody before, and this bear was as noble as he was handsome. Then he remembered something important.

'M-my friends! You have to help them!" Flippy tried to beg for his aid.

"We must return you to the castle first, it is our priority to return you to the safe confines of the castle" Pop tried to pull him to the direction of the castle. But Flippy shook his hand away.

"No! Not until we go back for my friends! I'm the prince so I order you to help them! I won't go back! Not until I know they are safe! It's your duty as knights to protect people!" Demanded Flippy, almost making a tantrum.

Pop was shocked at the sudden outburst, he had to admit, the young prince had him at his duty to protect the people so he obliged, knowing it would only hinder the process of bringing him back should he refuse his demand.

"Very well, lead the way then Prince Flippy" Pop bowed to his whims and set out to go back to the alleyway.

Sneaky and Mouse were still back in the alley, beaten and bruised by the thugs earlier, now leaning back against the walls, guilty that they had let a bunch of thugs take away the prince, and not to mention their only friend. But as soon as Flippy showed up, their eyes lit up.

"F-Flippy!? But how did you escape!?" Sneaky asked weakly in amazement.

"Ye, how in ze world did you escape?" Mouse groaned in his foreign accent.

Pop showed up in the end of the alleyway, making sure there was nobody to jump them, followed by two other knights.

"Captain Pop beat them all up! He's going to help you! If it weren't for me…" Flippy started blaming himself.

"It eez okay Flippy… We chose to protect you… You're our future prince, but most of all, our one and only friend…" Mouse forgave him.

"Yeah Flippy, we're not just gonna let anybody take you…" Sneaky agreed with him.

Is this them?" Asked Pop, Flippy nodded at Captain Pop.

Pop motioned to two knights in his command.

"Take these two at a local inn, book them a stay for the night and contact any local doctor to attend to their needs. I want to have a word with them later" Instructed Pop to his subordinates, the two gave a salute and carried his friends off.

Flippy was about to follow them when he was stopped by the firm hand of Pop on his shoulder.

"Now now little prince, they're going to be okay. Let us return to the castle, they'll be treated accordingly…" Pop sternly squeezed his shoulder.

Flippy looked down, he was still worried about his friends but thought that going with them would invite more trouble for them so he obliged and went to the castle.

"Alright…" Flippy submitted.

*At the castle*

"So all this time you've been sneaking out into the streets and casually mingling with the commoners!? Have you lost all reason that you would endanger your life!?" His strict bear of a father asked him, outraged by the lies he'd been telling them all these years just so he could leave the castle.

"B-but they're my friends…" Flippy tried to speak and couldn't any further.

"So you would endanger the kingdom's safety and leave it without a king once we pass?" The king angrily yelled.

"Now now, there's no need to be angry. Our baby boy is alive, and that's what's important" Flippy's mother tried to ease her husband's anger.

"In truth your highness, Prince Flippy here was admirable in his actions, despite almost being kidnapped and hurt… He seemed to have possessed a quality of putting others above him. Why, I couldn't even bring him back until both of his acquaintances were safe, despite the irresponsibility of abandoning the castle, he had proven to be a caring person in dire circumstances" Pop defended Flippy, in an act to ease the boy, but criticized him for being careless.

"Hmmm… You have a point there Captain… Very well, as punishment Flippy, you are not to leave your room for a week. But… Since you've been commended for your positive qualities from Pop, I won't leave you there completely isolated. Go to your room then, your punishment will start after dinner" The king commanded his son, Flippy bowed to Pop in thanks, and left.

Flippy ran to his room, giving a sigh of relief, calming down knowing that Sneaky and Mouse were going to be all right. At least Pop promised him, and knights never broke their promise, that's what it said so in the knight's tenets.

He looked out the window, wondering how Sneaky and Mouse were doing now. He was grounded for a week, who would feed them while he was gone? He hoped that nothing bad happened while he was gone.

He slumped back on his bed, and slept for the day, and thoughts of recent events filled his dreams.

" _Flippy! Flippyyyyyyyy!"_

 _Flippy heard the distant voice of his friends as he was carried off, the thugs had managed to capture him again, and this time they weren't slowing down. He had no idea how he had been caught by them, but he knew he had to escape._

 _"You will fetch for a nice price prince! Ha!" Laughed the spies simultaneously. And throwing his body onto the ship. He could hear malicious laughs as they had surrounded him, staring at him hungrily._

 _"Hey, what say we have some fun with this one? It'll be a while before we get to the tiger isles" Said a spy maliciously._

 _"Yeah! Serves him right for killing my friends! Let's make sure he suffers like the spoiled prince he is! It's not every day we get a prince!" Said the spy from yesterday, making a grab for him. He shut his eyes and shielded his face… But nothing came._

 _He opened his eyes and instead of a dozen hands grabbing him, it was Pop, extending a hand._

 _"It'll be alright Prince Flippy, you're safe now…" Comforted Pop, just like before._

 _Flippy felt safe all of a sudden and hugged Pop._

 _"C-Captain, I never got to formally thank you… For saving me… My friends…" Flippy cried on his shoulder._

 _"Shhh… Just relax…" Told Pop, taking his chin and staring directly onto his eyes._

 _"C-Captain!?" Flippy gasped, his heart beating fast with intimate contact with the knight captain._

 _"It's only us prince… Give in to your… Needs…" Pop whispered to him, the hug had become more sensual, rubbing his back and put two fingers on his chin._

 _Pop pulled Flippy's chin, Flippy gave in as Pop said, closing his eyes as their lips were getting closer and their lips coming closer… and closer… Until they were about to meet…_

"Young prince!" Flippy woke up at the sound of the voice and knocking behind his door, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and recognizing the voice as the minister's.

"Y-yes?" Asked Flippy, wondering why he was woken up at such an early time of the day.

"His highness has asked to dress in your most comfortable clothes today. You are going to be seeing someone today" Said the minister from behind the door.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Flippy told him, hearing the minister leave the door.

Flippy was glad that the whole being kidnapped again was a dream, until he remembered the last part. Him and Pop were about to…He blushed at the thought of them kissing.

Flippy looked down and realized he had gotten hard the whole time, he didn't know if it was because he had morning wood or because of the dream, either way, the dream had left him hot and bothered.

He shrugged it off, though it was harder than normal, the image of Captain Pop in his dream lingered on. It took bathing in his private bath in his room did he get soft, the lukewarm water helped him relax enough to forget his… Amorous dream.

As what the minister told him, he dressed in his most loose and comfortable clothes he had, he wondered who of all people would want to see him, he told his father that he had found fools and clowns more creepy than entertaining.

He heard the faint voice of the minister, talking to someone, his voice growing louder, probably that someone who he had been told would be accompanying him.

Opening the door, the minister stepped inside, followed by whoever it was.

"Ah, and here is the prince, all ready to listen to you and everything you can teach him" The old man told the surprise visitor.

Flippy's eyes widened at this visitor, it was Pop, in his usual regal knight armor, smiling at him.

"C-Captain Pop!?" Stammered Flippy.

"Oh right young prince, I remember you've been acquainted with him yesterday" The minister remembered.

"But why him? Is he here to babysit me? I'm 19 winters old already you know" Said Flippy, a bit insulted by the minister by his own accusations.

"Oh no, you're mistaken young prince, there are no joke or games that are going to happen between you two. You see, young prince, since your recent… Capture, their highness thought it was finally time you've learned to defend yourself. And what better person to teach you than the best of the guard, Captain Pop here" The minister explained.

"But why now? Why not when I was younger?" Flippy prodded.

"Yes, about that young man, we've interrogated one of your captors that the Captain here had caught along with rescuing you" The minister's eyes grew more serious. "This kingdom is riddled with several spies, since these are dire times, and the Captain here has rescued you the other day, he's been ruled out of the potential traitors inside the kingdom. And should they attempt an assassination, you will need to stand a chance, a kingdom is nothing without their king and queen, but it won't live on without it's prince either. So the captain here will be teaching you about the ways of the sword" The minister continued.

Pop smiled and bowed to him respectfully, making Flippy hide a blush from the older bear.

"I will be keeping an eye on your training Prince, the kingdom needs an equally diplomatic leader as well as a strong one" The minister told him. Pop disagreed though.

"I'm sorry minister, but I can't allow that. While I know that you only wish to oversee the safety of the prince during our training session." Pop objected.

"But his highness explicitly told me to watch over him" The minister retorted.

"I perfectly understand. But, I can't afford to train the prince while he could potentially be distracted by anybody. Meaning I wish to be alone with the prince completely. Trust me, this is the most effective way for him to learn" Pop reasoned.

The minister was about to object again, but the Captain's logical explanation made him hesitate, closing his open mouth and lowering his hand and backed down.

"As you wish Captain, if this is the best way for our young prince to learn, I will heed your wishes. I'm sure the king and queen with some persuasion, will agree with you" The minister understood and closed the door.

Now it was just Flippy and Pop, Pop sat on a chair in the room, staring at Flippy.

"So, Prince Flippy, have you ever wielded a sword before?" Asked Pop, unsheathing a sword.

"Kind of… I played with father's sword when I was barely able to walk. He… Spanked me in front of the whole court" He told Pop, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Pop chuckled at the thought of him being spanked in public.

"Think nothing of it, you were too young at the time. Today, you will be having formal training with me on how to wield an actual sword. And maybe, if I deem you skilled enough, maybe we can take a trip to one of the blacksmiths in the kingdom and pick a suitable sword made for you" Pop tried to entertain him.

"R-really!? My own sword…" Flippy daydreamed of the day he would get such a sword, one that would cut through iron so easily in one flick of his wrist, and would make criminals tremble at it's presence.

Pop laughed softly at his reaction.

"Well don't let your head go above the clouds yet. You still have to learn and prove yourself to me after all. If you think you have what it takes, here, take this blade" Commanded Pop, handing the unsheathed sword to him.

Flippy grabbed it, almost dropping it, realizing the sword was heavier than he thought.

"It's heavy…" Flippy said, grabbing it with both hands.

"All swords are naturally heavy, you'll have to get used to it. While it may look like a guard can swing it easily, he must feel one with the sword. We swing it not because we are strong, but because we are used to the weight. If you can utilize the weight of the sword to your advantage, whether it be landing a hard blow or deflecting another blade, it might just save your life" Pop told Flippy, amused at Flippy's attempts to swing it without getting off balance.

"I never heard of this in any of my books" Flippy grunted.

"Books are nothing compared to the real experience my prince. Your first lesson will be to keep your balance and show me your form. Can you show me a battle stance?" Pop asked.

Flippy tried his best to hold the sword, and stood straight, looking as cool as he can.

"Hmm… That's not a good stance, try to relax yourself more, bend your knees, and maintain your breathing" Pop instructed.

Flippy followed, finding himself in an easier position to hold and even swing the sword.

"I-it's easier!" Flippy exclaimed in excitement.

Pop smiled of how this is his first time wielding the sword yet he was eager to learn.

"That's one of the key's in combat, it's important to maintain this form, an enemy will take any opportunity to push you off balance, one fatal mistake means losing your life, so never let yourself get jabbed or let yourself be flinched by their blows. While using both hands to use your sword makes your blows harder, but that isn't worth losing your life over by staying on the defensive, that's where a shield comes to play, careful, it's heavy" Pop slung a shield off his back and set it on a table.

Flippy eyed the shield, and grabbed it, struggling to hold onto it, dropping the sword and was now using both hands to hold it up.

"Hmm… Looks like you need more upper body strength… Alright, that's enough for now" Pop suggested, prompting Flippy to drop it and Pop to pick it up.

"I didn't… *huff* Realize… Shields wer this heavy…" Flippy panted, setting his hands on his knees.

Pop patted his back in encouragement.

"You're not the first to have thought of that. Most recruits have the same assumptions that it was easy to use. Don't worry, by the time your training's over, you'll be as strong as the elite knights under my command, or even me" Pop reassured him, all the while grinning.

"R-really? You think I can be as strong as one of your knights? Or even… You?" Flippy asked in wonder of him.

Pop laughed heartily at him.

"Yes my prince, no bandit or spy will ever be a match for you with my help" Pop remarked, making Flippy flattered.

"T-thank you captain… But I want to request something" Flippy said meekly.

"Anything for you prince Flippy" Pop bowed.

"I don't want to be called Prince Flippy, just Flippy will do" Flippy requested.

"Then so it shall be prin- Flippy. If you want, you may call me Pop as well, if you wish" Pop corrected himself.

"Thanks Capta- Pop" Flippy caught himself making the same mistake as Pop.

Pop and Flippy laughed at the coincidental mistakes they made.

…

"23… 24… 25…" Flippy grunted.

Flippy was doing pushups in the meantime, figuring since he had trouble lifting a shield, much less a sword, he should be capable of lifting his own body.

"I need 75 more Flippy, the kingdom needs a strong prince, not a weak one, are you week?" Pop taunted him, making Flippy's eyes burn with determination.

"No sir!" Flippy grunted.

"I can't hear you Flippy!" Pop tried to taunt him in an effort for him to exude more effort.

"No sir!" Flippy yelled harder this time.

…

"98… 99… 100!" Flippy cheered and stood up, tired yet fired up at his first accomplishment.

Pop was impressed, Flippy had managed to not only surpass his limits each day, not something his knights were too eager to do.

"Excellent posture, steady pace, I think you're ready to handle a sword at the very least" Pop judged by the results.

"I can do more!" Flippy yelled, and started doing more push ups.

"101! 102! 103!" Flippy continued.

"That's enough Fli-" Pop stopped himself, he did say that the kingdom needed a strong king, and let Flippy do his thing until he reached his limit for the day.

…

"Just a few more minutes Flippy" Pop reminded him.

Flippy was given the chance to hold a sword again, but this time, not to swing one blindly, but to keep his composure while holding a sword with only one hand. Pop told him that in a fight, you can't afford to get tired holding your sword too easily. So he had him build up his wrist's muscles to condition it to hold a sword like it was an extension of himself.

"I-I know..." Said Flippy, his eyes twitching in pain at the amount of time he'd been holding it.

Flippy eventually let go of the sword, too tired to have kept holding onto it.

"Damn it!" Flippy punched his room's stone floor, having failed the test again.

"That's it for today Flippy, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, eventually. Rest your tired wrist, you've earned it" Pop tried to make him feel at ease for the recent failure.

…

"Annnd… That's 30 minutes" Pop concluded.

Flippy dropped the sword not out of exhaustion, but triumph.

"Yeah! I did it! I'm as good as the guard during training!" Flippy pumped his fist

Pop covered a giggle from him, he had something to reveal to him.

"Oh? You really think me and my knights just spend 30 minutes on weapon endurance tests?" Inquired Pop.

"…? What do you mean Pop? Don't you train me like your knights?" Asked Flippy, concerned he might be given training with lower standards than he let on.

"I actually train them for 10 minutes" Admitted Pop, rubbing the back of his head.

Flippy paused, thinking about what he said.

"So this means…" Flippy said with a revelation on his sword training.

"Yes Flippy, when you had first failed, you think you did, in truth however, you had already succeeded, I raised the time 3 times than normal. And you seem to have improved quite a lot" Explained Pop.

"… So I…" Flippy realized.

"Yes, you did better than I expected the first time around" Complimented Pop.

"I really did?" Flippy couldn't believe it.

Pop chuckled.

"Yes you did" Pop reminded him.

…

"You're doing much better than you did last time" Pop praised Flippy.

Flippy had now resumed his training with the use of the shield, having built up strength, he had an easier time carrying it, though he still had difficulties.

"Put your shoulder into it, don't let it block your view, peek into the corner, it's important to be able to see your target" Pop lectured.

Flippy tried to put more weight against his shoulder, and found that it was effective, leaving part of the shield resting on the shoulder, and thus making his blocking more stable.

"Piece of cake!" Flippy grinned behind the shield and stared at Pop.

…

Instead of his room, they were now in the palace courtyard, other knights had been stationed here either for training or guard assignments. Flippy stood among the ranks of the knights, not as a prince, but as a fellow soldier. He had always admired the knights, and he had always watched them with envy since they got to go outside.

"As I'm sure you're aware, our prince here has come to prove himself as strong as the knights of our order. But make no mistake, he shall be subject to the same training you'll all be getting. If I so much as see any complications here that will disrupt his training, you'll be getting thrice the usual consequences you'll be receiving. Do I make myself clear?" Pop yelled in front of Flippy and the knights.

"Yes Captain!" All the knights and Flippy yelled.

Although Flippy was lined in with the rows of knights, he stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of them, mainly because he didn't have his own equipment, no armor, no weapons, just the clothes on his back.

"You there!" Pop pointed to a knight.

"Y-yes Captain?" The knight trainee asked.

"Would you mind letting me borrow your shield?" Pop asked, expecting to be given the shield.

"Of course sir!" The knight responded, giving Pop the shield immediately and returning to his position.

"Today we will be practicing the use of our shields with blocking arrows. You'll all get one partner, one shoots, and one blocks. The next day, all novices will practice the use of the bow, for now, any of you who are decent shots will be given a bow, or a crossbow if that's what you prefer. Remember, use practice arrows and bolts only, if I so much as hear anybody getting injured, you'll be getting no dinner in the barracks for the day. Now find a partner and start practicing." Pop instructed the knights, who immediately scurried to find a partner capable of using the projectile.

Flippy tried to follow what the other knights were doing, but either one was already taken or had never held a bow before as him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, his eyes widening at realizing who it was.

"Sneaky!?" Flippy gasped, Sneaky was now wearing armor, a crossbow slung across his back.

"Hey Flips! Guess what! Captain Pop had me and Mouse assigned as knights the day after you almost got kidnapped. Since we uh, tried to protect you, he said he saw some potential in us and granted us the privilege of becoming one" Sneaky excitedly told him, playing with the string of his crossbow.

"T-that's amazing! Uh, listen, do you have a partner yet?" Asked Flippy.

"Not yet, would you like to be mine? Pop said I'm quite good with this" Sneaky asked.

"Of course! I'm glad to have you as a training buddy. But, why are you training? Wait, did the king disown you for running off the castle!?" Sneaky worried for him.

"No, well you see I-" Flippy tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Sneaky! Flippy! I am not training you to talk! I am training you to fight!" Pop angrily yelled at the two of them, making them tense up and position themselves apart from each other.

Pop was glad they finally got into position and gave the shield to Flippy, the guard who had his shield taken away had gotten a replacement.

"Today, you will be blocking projectiles fired by your partner with your shields, until your training is complete, you will be called boys. I will be whipping you all into men" Pop told them all.

"What happens if we don't complete our training" A trainee stupidly asked.

"Then you won't be called boys anymore. YOU'LL BE CALLED SISSIES! GOT ANYMORE WISE QUESTIONS, SISSIE!?" Pop yelled into the knights face, making him drop his shield and cower.

The other knights chuckled, looks like that particular trainee was going to be called sissie for a few weeks.

"Unless anyone has a worthwhile question, I suggest you all practice now" Pop instructed.

Sneaky loaded a practice bolt into his crossbow, while Flippy readied himself.

"Watch out Flippy, Pop said I'm a natural at this…" Sneaky warned, aiming at an unblocked area Flippy wasn't blocking.

Sneaky took the shot, Flippy easily blocked it.

"Don't underestimate me" Flippy retorted, an eye peeking at a corner of the shield he was holding.

…

"That's enough, you may rest for the day. Tomorrow, you'll be having marksman training, not with live targets, but target dummies. You're all dismissed, and that includes you Prince Flippy. You all did a fine job" Pop praised and dismissed them all, yawning and scratching his belly discretely.

Flippy and Sneaky tucked their shield and crossbow away to the weapon racks. Flippy started explaining things to Sneaky.

"That's understandable, after almost getting kidnapped, you surely could use to know how to defend yourself" Sneaky commented.

"Yeah, I don't want to be taken away. Because it would mean I'll never see you both ever again" Flippy told Sneaky fearfully.

"Don't fret Flippy, with me and Mouse, you'll never have to worry about being kidnapped" Sneaky tried to comfort him.

"I guess…" Flippy said, not too convinced.

Sneaky saw that he seemed sad and sighed, thinking it wouldn't hurt to reveal some things to him.

"Flippy… Me and Mouse have been keeping a secret from you" Sneaky told him.

Flippy's ears perked up at that, a secret? Weren't they friends?

"A secret? Why? Aren't we friends?" Flippy asked with obvious hurt.

"No it's not that kind of secret. It's more of a surprise for you" Sneaky whispered into his ear.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Flippy asked.

"Nope, I'll keep my mouth shut, I'd like to tell you now but unless Mouse agrees with me, I won't" Sneaky made a zipping sound on his mouth like a zipper.

"Guess it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Joked Flippy, making them both chuckle softly at each other.

"I gotta go, heard we're having chicken today, see ya!" Sneaky bid him goodbye, running off to the guard's barracks to get his aforementioned meal.

Flippy smiled, he was glad that not only were his friends alright, they were not only alright, but they had a better life now. He no longer had to worry for them, he was glad that his attempted kidnapping had a good outcome along with it.

…

"Alright boys! We're going to forego marksman training today, you're going to use real ammunition this time, so no shooting anybody or we're going to have a real problem. Do I make myself clear?" Pop yelled onto the rows of soldiers.

"Yes Captain!" The soldiers and Flippy yelled.

"Good, then I will leave you all to it. Get your crossbows or bows, whichever you prefer, get a more experienced partner to teach you to aim, and if you manage to get at least 5 bulls eyes from 30 feet away, well that's a surprise to be known for whoever achieves this. I'll be back shortly, with satisfying results I presume." Pop motivated them.

In no time, the trainees eagerly grabbed their crossbows and bows on the weapon rack, grabbing an experienced partner and shooting away.

Flippy took a crossbow, and clumsily took a bolt, dropping it, and resumed trying to load the bolt on the crossbow.

"Need a hand?" A voice with a foreign accent asked him, he turned around and it was Mouse, looking down at a crouched Flippy.

"Mouse! I'm so glad to see you!" Flippy hugged Mouse, making the rather pudgy mouse squeak.

"Ho ho ho my friend, I'm certainly glad… I see you're having a problem with zat, as I said, need a hand?" Mouse suggested.

"Yeah… I never handled anything like this before" Flippy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You zee, you take the bolt and" Mouse took the crossbow, and started demonstrating a proper way to reload the weapon, unconsciously hugging Flippy and making the prince blush.

"And that'z how you load a crozzbow" Finished Mouse, Flippy blinked and realized that he had spaced out and wasn't paying attention to the demonstration.

"Uh, sorry can you… Show me again?" Flippy hamefully asked again.

"It'z fine, here you…" Mouse repeated again, teaching Flippy to reload again.

After getting the hang of it, Flippy stepped 30 feet away from the target, getting a feel of the use… And missing terribly.

"I'm not a dezent shot but try to kneel on one knee and hold your breath while you aim" Mouse advised him.

Flippy followed his friend's directions and had better luck, still missing but much closer to the target.

"Damn" cursed Flippy, earning a pat on the back from Mouse.

"You'll get uzed to it, I mizzed several times too…" Mouse told him.

Flippy missed again and reloaded. Again… And again… And again… Each time still not hitting it's mark, mainly the middle of the target.

…

Pop had come back and was now evaluating the rest of the trainees.

"First shot… and… Fire!" Pop commanded the trainees, some getting bulls eyes, some almost hitting it.

"Second shot…. Fire!" Pop commanded again.

Flippy still wasn't having much luck, he had either missed or was barely able to hit the target

…

"All outstanding knights, please step forward" Pop called to the ones who got all 5 bullseyes who stepped forward.

Sadly Flippy wasn't part of it.

"Let this day know that you have performed remarkably well, you may even be assigned as the ranged units of the army. As for the rest of you, don't let this discourage you, take it as a challenge to improve yourselves, or maybe you just prefer getting up close and personal. Either way, don't feel bad about it. Dismissed! Except for the outstanding members of course" Pop dismissed them, concernedly looking at Flippy.

Pop shook the worried look he had and went to wherever he had planned with the winners of the competition.

Flippy sadly sat at a stone bench, accepting a drink from Mouse, who sat beside him and drank a flask of water of his own.

"Don't feel bad Flippy, I only got 3 shotz at le target" Mouse tried to make him feel better.

"Compared to getting none? Yeah right" Flippy sarcastically said.

Mouse felt bad for his friend and sighed, thinking its best to leave him to his thoughts.

"Well, think of it thiz way, like Pop zaid, take it az a challenge, you can still improve. I'll be going now, me and Sneaky have planz for tonight" Mouse cheered, leaving Flippy alone.

A challenge? He looked at the racks of crossbows, it was getting late and everyone was going home and sleeping…

…

Pop was done reporting the status of the training, while a lot of them were falling behind in ranged training, some had performed well and had been rewarded, but despite that, the prince was missing from his chambers. He had assumed he'd head back to his quarters immediately. Had he upset the prince indirectly?

Going to the castle's courtyard where his knights in training had practiced, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the sound of crickets, the burning torches, the numerous bolts on targets, the passed out prince… Wait, passed out prince!?

Pop immediately rushed to Flippy's side, he didn't seem hurt, he's still breathing, seems to be exhausted judging by the sweat… What was he still doing here? 

In Flippy's hand, Pop saw he was holding a crossbow, bolt's scattered near where he was, and he looked at the targets, and came closer to them.

Each had been fired with many bolts, it seemed Flippy, had started with the leftmost up to the right. Needless to say, his aim was terrible, but as he observed and moved on to the other targets, his aim seemed to have improved each time, until he came upon a target, which had all 5 bolts in the middle.

Pop smiled, proud that the prince had pushed himself to be better.

But what surprised him was the last target, not only did he hit all 5 targets in the middle, but he had landed all 5 bolts against each other, the wood parting to make it's way for the upcoming bolts to have hit the exact same spot.

Pop couldn't have been more proud, he carried the sleeping prince to lay him in his bed in his respective chambers…

…

"Since you're all so eager to prove yourselves competent in close combat, I've decided you will all have a go at me. I hit you three times, you're out. Understand?" Pop yelled across the training grounds, it was further away from the courtyard but it had a much more realistic and practical environment for combat.

"Yes Captain!" The trainees grabbed their practice swords, though they were hesitant to decide who will go first.

A brave trainee decided to test the waters, running to Pop and trying to him down as best he can with the wooden sword.

Pop dealt with the trainee who swung wildly, almost like a kid who charges at his opponents. He easily hit the trainee, each swing of the trainee being sidestepped by Pop.

"You're eager to prove yourself…. But too eager… Use your head when striking your enemy, not slash uncontrollably like a wild animal… next!" Pop called to another.

Another stepped forward, taking a swing, Pop was about to hit him, making the trainee dive away. Pretty soon, Pop was able to eventually knock the novice off his feet and pressing the wooden sword against the young male's stomach.

"You' have to do better than that welp" Pop taunted.

The training continued, with Mouse and Sneaky having been defeated as well, now it was Flippy's turn.

Flippy readied himself, sword and shield in hand, Pop and Flippy circled each other.

Flippy landed the first blow, Pop blocking it with relative ease.

"Go Flippy! You can do it!" Cheered his two friends.

Flippy attempted a blow against Pop once more, only to be sidestepped.

"When battling an opponent, always look them in the eyes, never where you shall strike" Lectured Pop.

Flippy thought it made sense but how can you do that without looking where you're gonna do it?

As with the other combatants, Flippy was eventully defeated as well…

…

By the end of the day, none of the recruits had bested Pop.

"Don't be so glum now, you'll all be exceptional knights of mine one day, and regardless of the results, I'm proud of all of you. You're dismissed" Sugarcoated Pop to make them feel good and walked away.

Sneaky, Flippy, and Mouse sat beside each other.

"You know, I heard the other knight captains couldn't take on Pop either" Gossiped Sneaky.

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised by that" Flippy replied nonchalantly.

"Three at the zame time actually, they zay he'z like a beast" Said Mouse added.

"Huh… That's impressive…" Flippy mused.

…

Weeks had gone by and they were finally given their promised armor, they were outfitted with the steel helms and pauldrons they had seen other knights wear, but that doesn't mean that their training was over just yet…

"Get a move on worms! You think the troops are going to wait for you in an all out war? In the warzone, the enemy will not hesitate to kill you on sight. Do you hear me!?" Pop shouted at the knights passing by him.

This time they were by the plains of the kingdom, the scorching heat of the sun coupled with the weight of their armor made jogging around the kingdom's walls that much harder.

This was an armor endurance test, after weeks of training they finally had armor they were supposed to be given, though at an undesirable time.

"You need to earn that armor, be one with the armor! The weight represents the responsibilities being a knight! If you're unable to do this simple task, then you're better off quitting!" Pop berated the whole platoon.

"Yes… *huff* Captain…" Flippy panted with the others.

…

Flippy lay on his back, as well as, Sneaky and trainees did. Not bothering to take off their armor as to not be yelled at just yet.

"… Seems none of you gave up… Stand up all of you!" Pop suddenly commanded all of them.

They all groaned, still tired but obeyed their captain's demand.

"You all showed exceptional skill in your time training with me… And as far as what I have seen, I see you all have the will to go through hoops just to pass each trial I gave you all. Young trainees, you've all passed" Pop announced.

Whispers went among the shocked faces.

"Is this another test?"

"I can't believe it"

"Is this a joke?"

Pop heard the last comment and saw that there was uncertainty among them.

"This is certainly no joke I assure you. You've all earned the armor you're wearing, today, you're no longer boys, you're all knights among men! Savor this moment, and polish your armor, for tomorrow, you will all be taking oaths as official knights of the order of the bear by our king, or should I say, future king." Pop smirked at Flippy.

The would be knights gathered around Flippy and began cheering for him.

"Hey Flippy c- I mean uh, Prince Flippy, it uh, it was nice training with you!" A recruit bashfully told him.

"Put in a good word for us eh Prince?" Another one jokingly told him.

"Of course! Prince Flippy has been through this with us thick and thin! He personally knows our hardships" The other one boasted.

Flippy blushed at all the attention he was getting, only saying yes and laughing nervously in response to everything the other trainees asked him.

…

"What are we doing here Captain? " Flippy asked as he followed Pop to a secluded building.

Pop knocked on the door, a slot opened and revealed a set of eyes peering ay them.

"Oh Captain, I'm sorry but we're already closed, the girls have already gone home" The supposed owner of this establishment warned him.

"Ah, I see, come on then prince Flippy, let's take our business elsewhere" Pop motioned to Flippy.

"…! The prince! Wait! Of course of course, the springs are always open for his majesty!" the middle aged owner of the building panicked anf opened the doors for them.

"Well… That wasn't so hard now was it? Come along Prince" Pop ordered the young bear to follow him inside.

"I deeply apologize the women are not around. But the baths are still available" Apologized the owner of… the bath house?

"Its of no concern, the prince will be having none of that. We only came here to have a bit of a celebration" Pop passively waved the concerned owner off.

"Captain Pop, what is this place?" Flippy asked him, and wondered why even take him here.

"Remember when I promised a reward for those who performed outstandingly at target practice a few months ago? Since I saw your work, one night, I thought I could give you a delayed reward after all that" Pop informed him, opening a wooden door that seemed to have steam coming from the other side.

The room had marbled tiles embedded with rocks, and in the middle of it was a pool of what Flippy could only assume was warm water given the steam coming out of it.

"Do the two of you need anything?" asked the owner to his patrons.

"Some privacy please, the prince has had a long day and is in preparation for his very first knighting ceremony" The owner bowed and left the two alone closing the door behind him

Pop began undressing himself in front of the prince, making Flippy tense up and blush at seeing Pop strip himself, taking off each piece of armor and placing it inside a nearby shelf.

"Don't be shy prince, you'll need to be relaxed for the ceremony tomorrow" Pop smiled at him.

Flippy tried to contain himself and took off the tunic and breeches he wore, images of naughty scenarios between him and Pop assaulted his mind.

Pop was naturally muscular given his discipline as a Captain of the knights, having a thick and fit body worthy as a the trainer and leader of an army of knights, which didn't help at all at

Before anymore naughty thoughts have taken over his mind, he had taken a towel and hurriedly joined Pop in the bath across from him, not taking into account how hot it would initially be and yelped.

Pop laughed at what he thought was eagerness to take a bath.

"Easy there Flippy, the bath is not going anywhere" Pop laughed at Flippy.

Flippy made it a point not to stare too much at Pop, sat calmly on the opposite side and calmed his mind down, placing a towel on his lap in case he got… excited.

It seemed to work, calming Flippy down in more ways than one… Until he felt body contact with Pop.

Pop had swam next to him, bringing an arm around his shoulder, their bodies pressing side by side. Flippy was thankful he had a towel to cover himself, and that the steam did good to hide anything down his stomach.

"So Flippy, what do you think?" Pop asked him.

"T-think of what?" Flippy nervously asked him.

About passing all the hard training I gave you and the recruits" Pop reiterated.

Flippy looked down.

"Its very exciting, its not everyday that I got to go outside… And my friends are with me, I could ask for nothing more…" Flippy humbly answered Pop.

Pop smiled at the answer.

"Your friends… they must really be important to you" Pop assumed.

"Yes they are, I'm glad you took them as your knights in training. If not, they still would be out there, begging for scraps… You've given them a life worth living" Flippy thanked Pop.

"Ah think nothing of it Flippy, one day you'll do many great things. If you really trust them so much, you can even appoint their positions as your personal guards, when the time comes for you to be king that is…" Pop advised him.

Flippy smiled and looked down, when the time does come, he'd be with his friends at long last.

"So Flippy, had any eye on somebody?" Pop smirked at him, leaning closer to Flippy, the prince felt nervous at that question.

"W-what do you mean? I-I don't know what you're talking about" Flippy feigned ignorance.

"Oh come on Flippy, we're both men here, I won't tell. There are a myriad of choices for you to choose from. Perhaps you've taken an interest in one of the princesses who came to visit? A nobleman's daughter perhaps? Or any of the maids that serves in the castle? Tell me, I won't tell" Gossiped Pop.

Flippy was hesitant, he hadn't thought so intimately of any other woman in his life, the closest he got to any close relationship with close bonds were Sneaky and Mouse. The only one he could think of was… Was it right to even tell him?

"Well Flippy?" The captain questioned.

They were all alone… And Pop promised not to tell… It was now or never…

"Its…" Flippy found himself stopping.

"Go on…" Pop encouraged him.

"It's… It's a secret!" Flippy evaded the question out of fear.

"Hmmm… I see… You want to make it a surprise for the whole kingdom eh?" Pop assumed of Flippy's answer.

"Uh… Y-yeah, I just want to male it special…" Flippy lied to Pop, he didn't want to ruin anything between them.

This only made Pop admire him.

"I'm proud of you Flippy, I really am. When my baby grows up, I hope that he or she turns out exactly like you. One day, they will be serving you just like I did, and I couldn't be more proud of anything other than that" Pop day dreamed, closing his eyes and facing up at the ceiling.

A baby? Flippy grew sad at the thought, so Pop was already married? He felt bad, it was bad enough that he was already a prince who had parents with high expectations, now any hope of having any kind of relationship with his captain was diminished.

'That's not true… I… I am a coward…' Thought Flippy.

…

Musicians of the kingdom were in the throne room, playing music for the ceremony that took place. The trainees lined up, each being knighted by Flippy, who now wore his father's armor, the kingdom's insignia was embedded onto it, a cape behind the armor.

"By the power invested in me, I name you, sir Sneaky" Flippy recited the knighting rites as Pop told him. Hovering the sword on their shoulders, thus, making his status as a knight official.

It was Mouse' turn, kneeling before him, ready to take the oath.

…

It was now time for them to recite the code and vows of the knight order.

"I vow to fear God and maintain his church"

"To serve the liege lord in valor and in faith"

"To protect the weak and defenseless"

"To give succor to widows and orphans"

"Never to turn the back upon a foe"

"To live by honor and glory"

"To despise pecuniary reward"

"To fight for the welfare of all"

"To obey those faced in authority"

"To guard the honor of fellow knights"

"To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit"

"To keep faith"

"At all times speak the truth"

"Never to refuse challenge from an equal" Recited Flippy, which the knights repeated.

…

A feast was held in celebration of them, Flippy had, as many times before, entertained questions from many nobles and aristocrats that came to visit him, though he found that he didn't particularly enjoy their company much, choosing to find his two friends among the crowd of men in tin cans.

He just saw them leave the castle, leaving through a side door that lead to the castle gardens and decided to follow the two.

Sneaky and Mouse whispered to each other, as if plotting something.

"Oh, uh, hey Flips! We were just thinking of letting you in on a secret" Sneaky admitted.

"Is this the same secret that you told me a few months ago?" Flippy asked him.

"Yez, you zee, before I met you and Sneaky, I've been I've been to other landz. You zee, they have theze colorful explosionz in the zky called fireworkz. If le inventorz have the planz for it, we could make our own! Cest magnifique!" Mouse declared.

Explosions? With different colors?

"That sounds… That seems like a sight to see, but is it even safe?" Asked Flippy, curious about this supposed invention.

"It is! Uh, as long as you don't point it at other people, here take a look!" Sneaky gave Flippy a parchment which seems to be schematics and materials for it, it looked like one of the towers of the castle with a cone-shaped roof.

"Heh, maybe you should've been an inventor Mouse, the kingdom could use more people like you" Flippy complimented him.

Mouse laughed in his foreign accent.

"Hohoho! With zome assistance from our reptilian friend here! And I have no interest growing up into an old grandpa in some chemist lab" Mouse pointed to Sneaky with a thumb, who rubbed the side of his armored arm.

"So this is what you did in your spare time? You could've made it big! You two should have taken this to the king's royal inventors" Flippy remarked, thinking they could have been well off.

"Yes well, you never know who could steal our ideas and plans. You can never be too careful with other people" Advised Sneaky.

"… True, I'll be sure to keep it a secret" Flippy said, not having thought of that possibility.

"Think nothing of it, we'll be fine now Flippy! Maybe one day we could be Captains like Pop did" Sneaky proposed.

"I was thinking more of my personal guards, if you want to that is" Flippy offered them both.

"Really!? Sacre belu! I'd die to be in that position!" Mouse exclaimed.

"When I become king that is…" Flippy nervously told them.

"Don't worry about that! You have the strongest claim to the throne so you're sure to be the king! When the time comes, we'll personally protect you ourselves!" Sneaky beamed with optimism.

Flippy was glad to have had friends like these…

…

"Flippy! This is not up for debate! Go to your room now!" The king berated him.

"But I can fight! I can make use of myself! I can help!" Flippy tried to argue.

"Flippy, the kingdom is nothing without an heir, go to your room now dear…" The queen gave a more reasonable response.

"Your mother is right prince, you need to stay safe" Pop supported the king and queen.

"But…" Flippy was fear stricken, what would happen to his friends?

"Captain, please escort prince Flippy to his room" The king commanded, Pop nodded and hoisted Flippy over his shoulder, going up to his tower.

"No! Let me go! I can't let Sneaky and Mouse die! Not like this!" Flippy beat his hands on Pop's back.

"No Flippy, their serving you and our land's safety, please understand that" Pop reasoned with Flippy.

No! They have so much to live for! Please don't do this!" Flippy begged.

Pop understood the prince's feelings. Placing him down on his bed, Pop tried to give some kind of comfort.

"I understand how you feel, but it's their choice. They chose to fight for your honor, for your safety… Would you take that choice away from them?" Pop asked him, Flippy couldn't answer, he respected his friends wishes but at the same time he didn't want them to die.

"I'm sorry prince, but the army needs me, I'll do my best to protect everyone, including your friends. I'm sure they will too… Goodbye Flippy…." Pop bidded him, leaving him to his thoughts.

Flippy thought how this was unfair, how pathetic he was, he was strong, fast, he would have made a good soldier, but his fate of being a prince had prevented him of doing anything.

…

Flippy's worst fears came true, it was much worse than he had thought.

Lined up on the courtyard, were the dead bodies of his friends, Sneaky and Mouse, along with other knights who participated in the battle. Pop guiltily stood by, Sneaky and Mouse had chosen to sacrifice themselves to save many knights from the tiger soldiers, acting as decoys as the injured escaped. He had broken his promise to Flippy, he wasn't able to stop the two.

"Let the sacrifices of the fallen show us that the kingdom is worth fighting for… It's people is worth fighting for… It's rulers are worth fighting for…" That last bit of the speech made by the king only widened the wounds sewing in Flippy's heart.

Captain Pop approached him

"I'm sorry my prince… I have failed you…" Apologized Pop.

"… It's… It's not your fault… They died with purpose in their hearts… They died doing something noble instead of in an alley…" Flippy found the words hard to say, deep down in his mind he blamed Pop, and yet he can't do it, they owed their lives to him.

"I found this on their bodies… I thought it might be suited that I give it to you…" Pop pulled out a parchment.

It was the same parchment that they showed to him. He opened it and it looked like they were close to completing it.

"Thank you Pop… I… I need some time alone…" Flippy left, wanting to forget this day ever happened.

…

The king and queen had passed away, and just as expected of Flippy, he had taken his right as heir to the throne as the legitimate ruler of the kingdom, ruling just as his mother and father before him had wanted.

Flippy now wore his father's garments, that which he was required to wear everyday, his scepter, and of course, his crown. He had been given much power to use for either helping, or destroy any kind of entity that maintains or interfere in the peace of the kingdom.

Despite all that, he felt even more caged than before, when before he was able to sneak off to the town, or even have time for himself, except for when he sleeps. He could have anything he requested, make people do anything for him, he can even have anything in the kingdom built in his name… But he can't do anything for himself.

This throne, this glorified cage… He couldn't abandon it, his people needed him, a whole kingdom was in his hands, it's fate in his hands… Yet he was also in it's hands.

It was ironic, the most powerful person in the kingdom, was in truth, a slave to it.

Flippy was listening to Captain Pop, sitting on his throne while Pop delivered reports of attacks, there didn't seem to be casualties, but there were a lot of thefts by a bunch of pirates, their leader declaring himself as Captain Russel.

"... said that something needed to be done" Pop reported to the now King Flippy.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Flippy asked, daydreaming once more.

Pop repeated his report.

"The sailors and villagers said they need more security in the town, not just the pier. The people request sending more guards, they can't risk more shipments being raided, what's your call your majesty?" Pop reported again.

It wasn't just Flippy who changed, but Pop did too. His perfectly fit, muscular body had become… Rounder than he had been before. Pop still had his usual muscles, his body had indeed become thicker. Pop now had a noticeable musclegut, after winning the war against the tiger army, he was resigned to more paperwork than training and dealing with bandits. A discrete decision made by Flippy, not wanting to lose anymore people he cared about.

Pop lost his wife to childbirth, leaving behind his now born baby who he had sworn to protect with his life. Flippy had taken it upon himself to assist his mentor in taking care of the baby, who Pop named Cub, to be taken care of by a personally hired nanny while Pop carried his knightly duties.

"Tell them that we will be sending a platoon to station there as guards…" Flippy passively told him.

Pop furrowed his brow, knowing that tomorrow was a significant… And tragic day for him.

"As you wish your majesty, I'll send a detachment at once" Pop turned around, giving him one last look before leaving.

Later that evening, Flippy had the evening all to himself, Flippy was about to leave the throne room, when he heard footsteps.

"My liege… If I may, have a private discussion with you?" Pop kneeled in front of him.

Flippy rubbed his temples.

"Very well Captain, I hope you don't mind if we have it in my chambers" Flippy granted him his request.

Inside the royal chambers of the king, Flippy had Pop sit on his lavish furniture, pouring two glasses of wine for each other, and sitting on opposite sides of each other.

"What is it Pop? Has an urgent report suddenly arisen?" Flippy asked, shaking the glass lightly and watching the wine swish around the glass.

"I've been observing you for quite a while your majesty… Something has been in your mind for the past few years… I worry about you, I won't tell anybody I promise" Pop confided to Flippy.

Flippy faked a laugh.

"So you've noticed… Look at me, I'm pathetic…" Flippy couldn't take it, what was the point of being king? What was the point of pretending for the sake of a whole kingdom when he himself couldn't be content in his life?

Pop worriedly stood up and tried to comfort the king, bringing a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't say that my king! Everything will get better I promise!" Pop told him reassuringly.

"I am a king… Yet I lost everything I cared about! My friends… My family… My freedom… My life is a doomed one. One day… One day I will lose you too…" Flippy was crying, fighting to let all the tears flow out all at once, yet he couldn't stop them.

Pop hugged Flippy, giving him the opportunity to let it all out, sadness built for the past years had accumulated, having had to wear a mask that represented a strong leader took a toll on him once he was confronted with it, bawling on Pop's shoulder.

"Of course not! As Captain, it's my duty to serve you! I will never leave your side King Flippy!" Pop whispered to his ear.

"Please don't leave me Pop… Please don't leave…" Flippy sobbed to his ear.

Pop rubbed his back and embraced him, remembering that this was the naive and vulnerable prince he had saved before. Flippy seemed to have ceased crying.

"Pop, I know that… Even as king, that this is a selfish request. But, can you stay with me for tonight?" Flippy asked him.

Pop knew his priority was Cub but… Still being an infant, he could live with spending one night without him.

"Of course Flippy, you're the king" Pop gave in to Flippy.

Flippy didn't like the sound of that.

"No Pop, I'm asking as Flippy, the real Flippy, not king Flippy" Flippy insisted.

Pop remembered their first promise. There were no formalities in private, only names.

"Yes Flippy, I won't leave you…" Pop smiled to him.

"Thank you Pop… Thank you…" Flippy thanked him.

Pop took off his armor, remaining in his underclothes next to Flippy in bed.

"Flippy… You know, this is a good time to pick someone to be your queen, and have an heir someday" Pop suggested.

"I don't know… I don't even know them all that much… How do I know when they're the one for me?" Flippy doubted himself.

"You won't you'll just feel it. One day, when you see the one before you, you'll feel your heart racing, it'll be unlike anything you've felt, you'll do anything in your power to have her. Which will make it even harder if you lose her one day, but what matters is that you've experienced true love, than to never have loved at all. I'm sure when you find your destined queen, she'll take your world by storm. I remember when I saw the love of my life… She…" Pop had trailed off, seeing Flippy had dozed off while he was rambling on.

"Goodnight… Flippy…" Pop joined him, closing his eyes.

…

Sometime in the night, Flippy woke up in the middle of the night, feeling his pillows more… Comfortable then before. Until he realized he heard snoring.

His head was resting on Pop's chest, which rose and fell with his breathing, which he admittedly finds very relaxing. He had also seemed to have tossed and turned to the point his leg was over Pop's own and a hand hugging Pop's soft gut.

Flippy blushed at this intimate act, which was similar to that which had happened years ago. But… He can't take it anymore… Pop was the only one left in his life… If he lost him… He might as well try what he had longed for a long time ago.

Flippy turned over and crawled over to Pop, undressing the older man and himself, who seemed to sleep like a rock, running his hands all over his body, taking both his pecs in hand and squeezing lightly, making Pop moan softly. Flippy stopped for a while, thinking he'd been caught, but continued after realizing he was snoring.

Flippy leaned into onto Pop's face, pressing his lips against Pop's own, his heart started to beat faster, growing hungry for more, he grinded his body against Pop, his erection rubbing against Pop's own.

Pop felt a sensation on his lips, and his cock being rubbed by something. Pop woke up to Flippy molesting him in his sleep.

"F-Flip-" Flippy put a finger on his lips.

"Please… I need this…" Flippy told him, continuing his ministrations.

Pop would normally stop this immediately, dress himself and forget this taboo act ever happened. But… He realized that this might be what Flippy needs, and to be fair, he hadn't felt the touch of somebody for a long time, and returned it.

Pop held Flippy's face, squeezing lightly with one hand on both his cheeks, opening Flippy's mouth and adding more tongue to the kiss. Flippy was surprised by this, he had never heard of kisses this intimate, and he liked it.

Flippy placed his paws behind Pop's head, returning the kiss, their tongues dancing, the two occasionally slurping up the taste of the other, Pop didn't need to squeeze his cheeks anymore, and placed two fingers on his chin, Flippy had always been a quick learner.

Pop retained the kiss and pushed him gently, rubbing their cocks together, their manhoods releasing precum and making them slippery.

Flippy broke their kissing, a spit bridge connecting the two of them. He leaned onto Pop's chest, taking in a nipple, suckling on it like a newly born baby.

Pop groaned and rubbed the back of Flippy's head, who had his eyes closed as if hoping that this wasn't a dream he was having.

Flippy's hands didn't stop roaming, one of the nice changes he liked about Pop was his new gut, the bear's soft belly were just as soft, if not softer than the pillows made for him.

"Mph… Not bad Flippy, why don't you take my sword down there?" Pop told the horny king.

Stopping the suckling, Flippy pushed Pop and made him slump back against the pillows, staring into his eyes as he now began sniffing the shaft up and down on it's length.

The dizzying yet manly musk made his mind even more clouded, he pressed his face onto Pop's balls and took a whiff, the scent thicker than he would have expected.

He could only imagine how pent up amd horny Pop was given that his duties as a knight captain had deprived him of any privacy and rest. The least he could do was give him a treatment that would relieve him of his stress.

Flippy stopped sniffing Pop's musk as he teased the head, nibbling on the tip, which got sensitive moans from him, placing a paw on Flippy's head, encouraging him to continue further.

Flippy started taking Pop inside his mouth, slowly, inch by inch, giving Pop a much needed fellatio.

"Yes… hah… K-Keep going… You feel so warm… Keep going…" Pop muttered, enjoying Flippy servicing him.

Flippy eagerly obliged, taking Pop's length deeper into his mouth, sucking the guard captain off, all the while his still hard cock swayed and leaked precum as he bobbed his head along the length.

Pop placed both hands on on Flippy's head, making him go faster everytime he took him in.

"G-gonna cum…!" Pop warned, before cumming inside Toothy, keeping his head in place, the sides of Flippy's mouth flooding with cum.

Pop let go of Flippy's head, panting at having released his seed in such a long time and lying on his back, eyes closed.

Flippy took the time to lick any stray cum that had escaped his maw and licked it clean off of Pop, he saw that under Pop's cock and balls, was his hole, growing curious, Flippy parted Pop's ass and gave it an experimental lick.

Pop tensed up at the completely new feeling he just felt, he never took it in there before and yet he had liked it, Flippy thought that Pop was in trouble for a second.

"T-try it again Flippy" Pop blushed, if he permitted anybody to play with his hole, it would be Flippy.

Flippy, with growing confidence, began rimming the older bear, making the hole shiny and slick.

Pop never ever thought of having his hole licked by anybody, the thought had repulsed him that such a dirty hole being licked upon was disgusting. And now that he had experienced it, he definitely could see why this was being done behind closed doors, especially by one of the guards he had caught once.

Flippy stopped, panting and gasping after eating Pop out.

"Pop… Hah… I need you now…" Flippy panted, his cock aching for a hole to fill.

"Be gentle Flippy, this… This is the first time I'll be taking it down there" Pop cautioned him.

Flippy's eyes widened, he had thought that Pop at some point had a fling with another male by the time his wife had passed away, he was too attractive for Flippy to have thought of remaining a virgin, at least down there.

With a spark in his eyes, he took hold of Pop's paws in his.

"Then I'll make it special between us" Flippy declared, kissing Pop and prodding his cock to his anus, smearing it in the pre leaking out.

Pop closed his eyes, returning the now hungry kiss from Flippy and braced himself.

The penetration was certainly painful, not as painful as it should have been thanks to the lubrication Flippy gave. Pophad wrapped his legs and arms around Flippy, getting used to his ass being stretched.

"Are you alright Pop?" Flippy worried for him.

I'm fine… This is nothing… Keep going…" Pop tried to hide the pain in his voice.

Flippy complied, pulling out of him and leaving the head inside, before thrusting back in.

Pop felt the pain subside with each thrust, the precum made the thrusting much more pleasurable for him.

"You can go… Faster Flippy…" Pop told him, Flippy did so, his thrusts now erratic and faster than before.

"You're so tight Pop…" Flippy grunted, french kissing Pop. Pop eagerly returned the lustful act.

At some point during Flippy's thrusts, Pop felt Flippy hit a certain spot, making his cock jolt up hard again, almost ejaculating as a string of cum left his cock.

"Right there Flippy! Ah! Hit me right there!" Demanded Pop.

Flippy in turn took ahold of Pop's legs and stood up, jackhammering his cock down on Pop's ass, making Pop's cock face down towards Pop's face.

"Fuck! I'm so close… Pop!" Flippy moaned out, not able to stop his hips.

"Me too… Flippy!" Pop closed his eyes, cumming on his own face.

"Nghhh…" Flippy came inside Pop, flooding his ass.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Pop asked Flippy.

"Yes… I… I've felt so strongly towards you for the longest time" Flippy mused.

Flippy and Pop were in bed, Flippy rested his head on Pop's chest, having just admitted his feelings for him, in more ways than one. Pop smoked his pipe before saying.

"If that is your wish, then I'll support you till the end" Pop kissed him.

"When may I have you to myself again?" Asked Flippy, returning the kiss.

"In a few days, in the meantime, you should make preparations… In their memory" Pop advised him.

Flippy almost forgot about it.

"The minister said that they've finally succeeded with the preparation of the commemoration event. Please, don't do anything reckless, I can't stand losing you too" Flippy begged him.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's nice knowing someone worries for me as much as my wife did" Pop reminisced.

Flippy smiled, this was a new future for them.

"May you join me in my royal bath 'my Captain'?" Flippy held his paw.

"Only if I get down and dirty with you 'my king'" Pop returned the gesture.

…

Many people gathered in the kingdom's fountain square, King Flippy, including Pop who had his son Cub in tow, had personally come to oversee the ceremony commemorating the fallen knights that sacrificed their lives for their country.

"Let us remember that because of the selfless, brave souls of this realm, that there is peace, honor, and chivalry among the tree folk. Let this display of beauty and awe spark the same hope and selfless sacrifice in the hearts of everybody" Flippy's most trusted alchemist stated, lighting up the fuse of the same cone shaped firework replica that Sneaky and Mouse had made plans for.

The people looked in awe at the colors that appeared in the sky, Flippy looked at Pop beside him, who looked back and smiled, Flippy closed his eyes, his friends would live on in his heart.

And for a moment, after reopening them, he saw Mouse and Sneaky's faces in the sky amongst the fireworks.


	17. Chapter 17 (Sweetie x Shifty and Lifty

**Hello! I am now making an attempt to make a fanfic about an OC, I usually don't go with OCs since they seem so unoriginal. But blackgeekygirl's OC, Sweetie, really takes the cake for being the most creative and fleshed out Happy Tree Friends OCs that I've ever seen. If you want to see what she looks like and how her personality really is, check out blackgeekygirl on twitter and tumblr. is unfortunately not too friendly with any links apparently.**

 **Sweetie (OC) x Shifty and Lifty**

In a certain diner in happy tree town, a purple squirrel wearing a blue beret was talking to none other than Disco Bear of all people.

Ugh, why did she even agree with this blind date thing her friends suggested?

Sweetie sat at the diner that Petunia had owned, Petunia served drinks to both her patrons and friends while Sweetie's other female friends sat at another table, glancing at her blind date right now.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Sweetie asked Disco Bear, who currently had been staring at a mirror he carried with him.

"Oh yeah… Dancing baby! Gotta keep them sharp to impress pretty ladies like yourself! A fine bear like me needs to keep up my moves AND appearance baby. What say you and me have fun and give it a go somewhere?" Disco Bear ran a hand along his afro and then gave her a wink while making finger guns in her direction.

Sweetie felt like she was going to puke and crossed out Disco Bear's name

…

"Splendid is the best superhero in the whole world! He is so handsome, and strong, and smart and…" Toothy continued talking about his favourite superhero squirrel.

Sweetie was becoming annoyed, she shouldn't have asked the geeky beaver once he mentioned himself as a fan of Splendid.

She crossed out Toothy's name.

…

"Sweetie!" The squirrel came and hugged her.

"Do you have candy? Do you!? Do you!?" Nutty asked her repeatedly in excitement.

Sweetie didn't mind Nutty's begging for candy at all and gave him some.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Said the grateful addict.

She smiled at him, the naïve and innocent squirrel was so precious to her, although she saw him more as a little brother.

She crossed out Nutty's name.

…

"So you see, it would have been a catastrophic event if they were ever invented. So that's why if anybody were to theoretically make one, it would result horribly!" Sniffles explained to Sweetie.

"…Okay, but why did are you giving me a whole lecture on a theory you made?" Sweetie asked him confusingly.

Sniffles looked at her, confused as well.

"Wait, you're not here to discuss about the tragic effects if a love potion was invented in the past?" Asked the oblivious scientist.

"…No" Sweetie bluntly told him.

Lammy, Petunia, and Flaky glared at Giggles.

"It was the only way for him to show up!" Giggles whispered to them.

…

"So what do you do around here?" Sweetie asked her next love candidate.

Lumpy fiddled with his drink and looked at the glass with awe.

"… Ahem, so what is it you do around here?" Sweetie tried to say again.

"Oh, uh, what did you say?" Lumpy asked her, putting down the glass and accidentally bumping it, causing the soda to spill and stain her clothes.

Lumpy scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… Sorry…" Lumpy apologized.

She crossed out Lumpy's name bitterly, that was one of her favourite dresses.

…

"I'm sorry but what?" Sweetie couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

Mime made different gestures, his only way of talking to her.

Sweetie couldn't understand a thing he was just trying to show her.

"Um, listen Mime, I don't think this will work out, I hope you understand" Sweetie tried to put him down gently.

Mime nodded and leaned in, reaching behind her ear and pulling out a flower and gave it to her. She found it sweet and accepted it, she crossed out his name, he may be sweet but she wouldn't want a boyfriend who plays charades everyday.

…

"Uh huh, but do you do anything else besides hunt?" Sweetie asked her next blind date.

Cro-Marmot stayed silent.

"No wait! I didn't mean that! I…" Sweetie tried to explain.

Cro-Marmot stayed silent again.

"You're right, this will not work out" Sweetie concluded.

She crossed out Marmot's name.

…

"So you're a soldier with PTSD…" Sweetie deduced, not sure if this will be a detriment to their future relationship.

"Yeah! I sort of got it after witnessing my friends brutally die in a terrible war accident that happened years ago" Flippy explained

Sweetie paused at the disturbing information he just told her, just as she was about to speak, she heard a balloon Pop, a balloon that Mime was using to entertain Giggles and her friends.

Before she knew it, Flippy had flipped out and chased Mime who ran for his life.

She sighed and crossed out Flippy's name.

…

"So your name is Mo- ow!" Sweetie yelled, holding the side of her head.

Mole just accidentally hit her with his cane.

"Sorry, I was trying to find you" Mole apologetically explained.

"That's fine… What are you mmm mmm… Doing?" Sweetie asked as Mole had begun feeling up her face.

"Trying to feel how beautiful you are?" Mole told her.

She found that sweet, she wouldn't mind a blind boyfriend.

"Well? Am I beautiful?" Sweetie was expecting him to say yes.

"…No" Mole told her.

"…"

She crossed out Mole's name.

…

"So Russel, why should I pick you as my boyfriend?" Asked Sweetie.

"Yarr! I be a strong otter, I be saying I be loving you everyday, and I be a mean cook too, here!" Russel gave her a burger, still freshly baked.

"Oooooh! I didn't know you could cook" Said Sweetie excitedly, taking a bite of the burger.

"I be glad that you like me krabby patty" Russel said proudly, her face become bloated suddenly.

"Yar! What in Davey Jones just happened!?" Russel panicked.

"A-allergic… To… Seafood…" Sweetie barely said, crossing out his name.

…

 **"** Be my woman! And together, we will have this whole town under our heels!" The Tiger General offered her, extending a hand to her.

"… No thank you…" Sweetie crossed out his name.

"Very well, you will regret this one day!" Snapping his fingers, he and his tiger soldiers moved out of the diner and into their tanks to leave the town.

…

"Truffles? That's an odd name…" Sweetie muttered.

Truffles ignored her and kept eating.

"You gonna finish that?" Truffles pointed to the krabby patty that Russel gave her earlier.

"No, you can have it" Sweetie told him.

Truffles grabbed the burger and took a bite, making ketchup spout out of the burger and onto her cheek and clothes.

She grew annoyed, wiped the condiments on her face and crossed out his name.

…

"Sweetie you can't be too picky, one of them's bound to be the one for you" Giggles tried to tell her.

"Yeah Sweetie, give them a chance" Petunia told Sweetie.

"You just don't get it, I just, I don't like any of the men here. They're just not for me…" Sweetie tried to reason with them.

Lammy had an idea.

"Don't like men huh? Why don't you try dating Flaky then?" Lammy suggested, making Flaky panic.

"A-are we breaking up!? I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!" Flaky was about ready to cry.

"No Flaky calm down, I just think Sweetie can try going out with girls" Lammy calmed Flaky down.

"… You do know I'm straight right?" Sweetie asked Lammy, unsure of all this.

Lammy put a hand to Sweetie's shoulder.

"Relax, just try things out. You might even realize you like girls, and I don't mind having a second girlfriend" Lammy winked at her, Sweetie felt even more uncertain and uncomfortable about this but decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Alright, but if I don't like it, I get to bail out. No offense Flaky" Sweetie agreed.

"It's f-fine Sweetie, I'll t-try my best to be the b-best girlfriend" Flaky tried to give some air of certainty.

…

The two would be girlfriends had decided the best place to have their date was at the theatre.

"Ok, uh, which do you wanna pick?" Sweetie asked the shy porcupine.

"Uh…" There were two featured movies, one was a zombie movie called the lumping dead which showed brains, blood, and gore while the other one featured enter the monkey, featuring a close-up of buddhist monkey's angry face. Flaky chose the latter.

"That's fine, it looks cool" Sweetie and Flaky lined up in the ticket booth.

"What w-" Handy was about to ask them both.

"Eek!" Flaky shrieked in surprise at the question.

"… Flaky, he's just going to ask what we're going to watch" Sweetie told her, she didn't know she was this frightened.

"S-sorry…" Flaky apologized.

…

*pop* *pop* The popcorn machine cooked popcorn.

"Ahhhhh!" Flaky crouched and cowered.

"Flaky calm down, it's just popcorn" Sweetie calmed her down, though she was regretting things now.

"S-sorry again…" Flaky apologized.

…

The movie was even worse, Sweetie wanted to rip her ears out with Flaky's constant frightened yelps and shrieking. She would scream Sweetie's ear out with every punch, kick, blood and gore each time Buddhist monkey killed a ninja. Sweetie pinched the bridge of her eyes out of embarrassment.

Sweetie and Flaky came out of the cinemas, Flaky holding onto her arm for dear life, and Sweetie felt like she was gonna tear her arm off.

"T-the movie w-was great hehe…" Flaky said shakily.

"Listen Sweetie, I don't think this is going to work out, I hope you understand" Sweetie gently.

Flaky nodded sadly, knowing how annoying she can get.

"I-It's fine, it's not your fault…" Flaky muttered, looking down on the ground.

Sweetie felt a bit bad.

"Don't worry Flaky, it's not your fault, I just don't like you in that way, besides, I don't like sharing with Lammy" Sweetie said, winking at her.

"Hehehe, I guess you're right. Lammy would probably get jealous sometimes" Flaky admitted.

…

Sweetie had begun walking along the sidewalk back to her home, she had given up on completely finding a boyfriend all together. I mean, who else is going to take her as their girlfriend. Maybe she was right, she wouldn't get a boyfriend, nobody will like her, and she will remain alone like-

"Trash!" She heard a voice from a nearby dumpster, and the aforementioned trash got dumped out of the dumpster.

"Trash!" Another said, once again throwing a piece of trash outside the dumpster.

Sweetie found this odd, what kind of person would rummage through trash? Are they garbage collectors?

Sweetie peeked inside, seeing two raccoons digging around. One came up, holding a blender like it's some sort of trophy.

"Found something!" The one with no hat shouted to the heavens, holding a blender.

"We could sell this for a quick meal Lifty!" The one with the hat said.

"Finally! We can eat something for the night!" Said Shifty, the two raccoons snickered with each other.

Sweetie looked at them both, seeing herself within them, from her past she had barely scraped by to feed herself. She was the definition of a person who went from rags to riches.

Feeling sympathy for the two raccoons, she decided to get their attention.

"Ahem" Sweetie cleared her throat, the twins looked at her.

"What is this your dumpster?" Asked Shifty, a bit of animosity in his voice, tired of the judgmental looks others have given them for years.

"Don't worry, we're leaving anyway, we got what we came for!" Said Lifty, holding the blender to prove his point.

The twins jumped out, ready and started walking away. Sweetie ran after them.

"Wait! Um, I mean, I don't mean to take pity on you two but I definitely know what it's like to toil in garbage just to survive. So if you don't mind, here" Sweetie said with sincerity in her voice, a few dollars in hand.

Shifty and Lifty looked at her sceptically.

"Okay where are the cameras? What's the catch? I'm sure Giggles and Lammy put you up to this" Shifty eyed Sweetie suspiciously.

Sweetie gave a puzzled look.

"There's no catch, no cameras, I just want to make your lives easier that's all" Sweetie explained to the cautious twins.

Lifty eyed the cash wantingly.

"Just take it brother, it can't be that bad" Lifty whispered to Shifty, urging him to take the seemingly kind gesture of kindness.

"Ah what the hell, thanks lady" Shifty took the money from her.

Splendid flew across happy tree town, looking for any signs of trouble, though he certainly caused more hazard than he intended.

He saw Shifty and Lifty, and the new tree friend who he knew was Sweetie, giving them money.

"Those fiends! Harassing another innocent woman! I will not stand for this!" Splendid flew straight to the twins.

Before they knew it, Shifty and Lifty were lifted by their pelts, and then thrown into the same dumpster they were rummaging in, but not before Splendid took the money Sweetie gave them to her horror.

Splendid flew down on his feet in front of her, and gave her the money.

"No need to thank me citizen, all in a days work for Splendid!" Splendid arrogantly told her and flew away into the sunset.

"I didn't need your help you jerk!" Sweetie yelled at him angrily.

Sweetie was concerned for the poor raccoons, what kind of superhero randomly dumps poor people into a dumpster? She ran back to the dumpster.

"Ugh, the second someone was kind to us Splendid comes and ruins it…" Lifty dejectedly said.

"See? We only have to rely on ourselves, this is what society will always treat us, garbage" Shifty coldly told his brother.

Sweetie's shadow loomed over them.

"Don't say that! Don't let that jerk bully you two around" Sweetie pulled them out of the dumpster.

Shifty and Lifty landed on the ground with an oof.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you two because of me. I apologize for what happened, maybe you could stay for the night at my place?" Sweetie offered them.

Lifty whispered to Shifty.

"Oh my god Shifty, is she an angel?" Lifty whispered to Shifty, looking at at the beret wearing squirrel with a shine of admiration.

"I don't know but she seems nice enough" Shifty whispered back.

"Not to be too nosy but where do you guys even live?" Sweetie asked them.

They both pointed at the dumpster.

"Oh, uh, sorry. But that's over now, you two can live with me!" Sweetie told them generously.

The two raccoons couldn't believe it.

"Really!? But why are you doing this?" Shifty asked her curiously.

"You two just remind me of myself. I know what it's like to be poor, I mean, I imagine you two aren't safe with Splendid the jerk out and about" Sweetie sympathized with them.

Shifty and Lifty couldn't believe there was anybody else who disliked Splendid as much as them.

"Yeah! He's made our lives harder to live than normal!" Lifty ranted at her.

Sweetie was glad they have a mutual thought about him.

"Well that's all over now, you two are my boys and I won't let anything happen to you. Come on, it's getting late and we'll stay warm in my home" Sweetie comforted the two, extending a paw to the two of them, the two raccoons took her paw, renewed hope and something else stirring inside them. And no, it's not their dicks stirring you perverts

…

Sweetie had lead the two raccoons to her house, not as wealthy as she had always dreamed of, but it was more than she can ask for. The twins stared in awe at the place, easily impressed considering they did not have a place.

Her house was littered with mannequins that wore different outfits, all made by herself since she became a fashion designer.

"Nice place you got here, how long can we stay?" Lifty asked the kind squirrel.

"Oh, stay as long as you want. I don't mind" Sweetie told them.

Shifty and Lifty were grateful, how is it that such a squirrel came to their lives?

…

Sweetie had prepared dinner for the three of them, and finished her own plate.

"This is the best thing we've ever eaten in forever!" Lifty exclaimed, eating the last bits of food she got them.

Sweetie was glad for how grateful they were.

"So this… Blind date you've been having… You really resorted to that?" Shifty questioningly asked.

Sweetie gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I mean, a girl like myself needs not only to be treated like a queen, which I need a boyfriend for. After all, a lady needs a strong man in her life, unlike that pig Truffles, or Lumpy for brains, or even that incel who calls himself Disco Bear" She ranted at them.

"Well… What about us?" Lifty leaned in on the table, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Shifty liked that, agreeing with his brother.

Sweetie crossed her arms, a bit unamused.

"What can you two possibly offer me?" Sweetie asked them.

"Oh you'll see, you won't regret having us as your boyfriends. Plus, we're better than most other tree friends here" Snickered Shifty.

And as if reading each other's minds, they both took each of her arms and kissed the back of her hands.

"Well, that's a start, but you better act like you're both top quality boyfriend material" Demanded Sweetie.

"Oh we will" The two boys looked at each other and snickered.

"Let me just get these dishes and-" Sweetie was about to take them until Shifty and Lifty took the dishes for her.

"No no, let US" Shifty said, both started picking up the plates.

Sweetie was surprised by the kind gesture, and smiled at the two, she guessed it really paid to have invited the both of them, not to mention having a relationship with them.

…

After eating dinner, Sweetie yawned and started getting ready for bed, entering her room and sleeping on her bed. She was woken up by the door opening, blinding her with the light from the other room and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Sweetie but, uh, where do we sleep?" Shifty asked the squirrel sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, uh, you can come sleep with me" Sweetie patted the side of the bed next to her.

Lifty felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? We can sleep in the couch if you want" Lifty tried to insist.

"My house, my rules guys" Sweetie reminded them.

Shifty and Lifty reluctantly did so, lying down next to her on each side, cuddling next to her.

*Purr, purr* She heard them both start literally purring. She didn't know raccoons can purr like cats. Plus, it felt kind of relaxing, feeling them vibrate as she hugged them both closer.

Sweetie closed her eyes and slept.

"Goodnight" She said before sleeping.

…

Giggles, Flaky, Lammy and Petunia were now at a café, discussing a plan to hook her up with another person.

"What about Splendid? She hasn't tried dating him before right?" Giggles suggested.

"You're right, it just so happens I have his number. Let me just ask him if he's free for today" Petunia began dialling but was stopped by a sing song voice.

"Ohhh girls~" Sweetie sang, entering the diner.

All four of them were about to call her until they saw who stepped inside with her. Shifty had their arms wrapped around her waist while Lifty had his own wrapped around her neck.

"Hey girls! Do you all like my new scarf? It's made out of boyfriend material! It's the best kind of fabric in the world, only two of it in existence and they're mine!" Sweetie boasted as Lifty kissed her cheek.

"I even got a belt to go with it" Added Sweetie as Shifty kissed the back of her hand.

The four girls' jaws dropped and stayed silent the whole time.

"Why don't you two go have some time to yourselves? I'll be here with my girls" Whispered Sweetie.

The two boys gladly left her, plotting something along the way.

Sweetie giddily sat down with Giggles and the others, like they weren't disturbed by who she was dating.

"I finally got not one but two boyfriends guys!" Sweetie excitedly told them.

The four stayed silent though. Flaky was the one to break it.

"Uh, S-Sweetie, I don't mean to be r-rude but…" Flaky couldn't finish it, afraid to offend her about her new boyfriends.

"Sweetie, you're dating thieves…" Lammy thought to just say it and get it over with.

Sweetie cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Sweetie asked, confused about what they said.

Behind her, through the glass windows of the establishment, Shifty and Lifty were hauling bags full of money into their van.

"They're the local thieves of the town, don't you know?" Giggles told her, uncomfortable with the idea of one of her friends dating

Sweetie put a finger to her mouth, They were thieves? She thought for a moment and decided she won't let the words of other people, even her friends, decide to judge her boyfriends.

"Well what if I don't mind them being thieves?" Sweetie retorted, while purposefully making it seem like she was smug about it.

"Sweetie they-" Giggles tried to convince her once again before being interrupted by Flaky.

"I-I'm glad to hear t-that Sweetie, I hope y-you'll be happy with them" Flaky supported Sweetie.

Lammy, Giggles and Petunia looked a bit apprehensive about Sweetie dating two criminals, but decided it was best to support her decision.

"Well, as long as they don't rob you, I don't mind" Petunia guessed.

"Just… Just tell us if they don't treat you right, we've got your back" Lammy added.

"…Sorry if I wasn't supportive, I'm willing to let the past slide for now. If you think they're the best for you, then I'll support you" Giggles said, resigning to accept the fact she was dating them both.

Sweetie smiled, glad that it didn't turn into an argument.

"Thank you, I'm glad that my relationship with them doesn't affect our relationship in a bad way" Sweetie gratefully thanked them.

…

Sweetie entered her house, judging by the white van her two new boyfriends have parked in front, they have come back earlier than her.

"Hello boys, sorry I'm late coming home and…" She stopped speaking, stopping in her tracks as she was about to hang her coat in the coatrack.

The living room had all sorts of jewellery, a 3d flat screen tv in place of her normal flat one, more couches, and priceless paintings.

The kitchen also had more items than she previously had, there were whisks, blenders, plates, bowls, 14 karat silverware, and many more utensils.

The two raccoons had jumped from the other room as she passed by, frightening her.

"SURPRISE!" Both of them yelled, earning an 'eek' from her.

They both fell down laughing at her frightened yelp of surprise, now she knew how Flaky must have felt. She crossed her arms, not too happy.

"And what is so funny?" She said with a bossy voice.

Lifty stopped laughing, poking Shifty with his elbow who was still laughing, seeing her serious expression and stopped till the room house was silent.

"Uh, what is this?" Sweetie demanded from the two of them.

"It's a surprise! We got you all this, just for you" Shifty told her bluntly.

Sweetie still wasn't pleased.

"I think it's sweet that you would steal for me but… Wait, is that a diamond ring?" She asked the two of them, pointing at a diamond ring at the pile of jewellery.

"Uh, yeah?" Lifty unsurely answered.

Sweetie took the ring, and wore it on her finger.

"Well, I guess I could let this slide, I mean, whoever you stole this from probably wouldn't miss any of this. Besides, don't you think this suits me?" Sweetie looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yes, we stole it just for you your majesty" Shifty bowed, kissing the back of her hand.

Sweetie couldn't describe the feeling she was getting, but she liked it.

"Of course, a queen needs to be pampered as much as possible. Please bring me to my royal chambers, your queen is tired" Sweetie humoured them both.

To her surprise, they actually did pick her up and started heading to the bedroom, she could get used to this.

…

"Oh yes right there! Right there! Go harder!" Sweetie moaned out, she on her back on the bed.

"Right… Ngh… There?" Asked Lifty, grunting all the while.

"Yes, keep going! Don't stop now!" Sweetie moaned again, letting Lifty do all the work.

Sweetie was lying face down on her bed, apparently being massaged by Lifty, her head near the end of the bed, all the while being fed grapes by Shifty, getting one and letting her finish chewing, then inserting another.

This was the life she had always dreamed of. Life with boyfriends at least.

…

Sweetie laid on her back in the backyard, the sun shining down on her fur, and in a swimsuit that matched well with her fur.

"Hmm, I'm getting thirsty… Oh boys~" Shifty and Lifty immediately came zooming to her.

"Yes?" They both snickered.

"It's getting a bit too hot, can you please give me something to refresh myself?" Sweetie wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The two boys ran away, finding anything that would cool her off. And with speed that can almost rival Splendid's super speed, they came back and left the backyard, repeatedly, placing items for Sweetie.

Soon enough, Sweetie found herself laying on a beach chair under a beach umbrella next to a table that had a glass of lemonade next to it, and both of her boyfriends fanning her with fern leaves.

Sipping the lemonade, she smiled and continued relaxing.

…

"And done!" Sweetie gave Shifty his hat, which looked better than ever.

In place of both of the clothes Shifty and Lifty wore, they now had much better looking clothes compared to their tattered and patchy ones they had, both sporting trench coats that had several pockets, both inside and out.

"Thanks Sweetie!" Lifty thanked her.

"You're the best girl two raccoons can ask for" Added Shifty.

Sweetie took each of her boyfriend's cheeks and kissed them on the lips for the first time in ever, releasing both of them one at a time.

"That was…" Shifty started before fainting dreamily onto the floor, knocking him out.

"Beautiful…" Lifty continued the sentence, falling down onto the floor unconsciousthe same as her brother all the while Sweetie giggled at the two of them.

…

Sweetie opened the door to her home after a long day of conversing with her friends. She saw Shifty and Lifty's shadows in the dark.

"Whew! Can you believe what I went through? Cuddles can't even play to save his life! You'd think he was killing me with his guitar! And…" Sweetie stopped when she realized when they were unmoving.

Turning the lights on, she realized they weren't her boyfriends, but her mannequins wearing their old clothes.

"*sigh* Where did they go off to again?" Sweetie wondered, she waited for the two of them.

…

Shifty and Lifty snuck into the night and into Sweetie's house which had all the lights off thinking Sweetie was already asleep. Entering the house, they slowly closed the door from behind them and tiptoed up the stairs until the lights turned on.

They looked behind them, seeing Sweetie in her night gown, visibly upset.

"Where have you been?" Said Sweetie, upset about them arriving late in the night.

Both of them looked to each other, with Lifty sighing and resigned himself to admit what they were doing.

"We were doing a heist…" Shifty admitted to her.

Sweetie gave a sceptical look.

"Why go on a heist? We have everything we need now!" Sweetie questioned them.

"You just don't get it Sweetie, it's what we do, it's who we are, this is important to the both of us!" Shifty tried to tell her convincingly.

"Even more important than me?" Sweetie told them with a visibly hurt voice.

The twins stayed silent until one of them spoke up.

"It's not that you're unimportant Sweetie, we just don't want you to get involved in it and get hurt" Lifty tried to explain.

Sweetie wasn't phased by it.

"I'm not that fragile you know, either you spend more time with me or keep going on heists if you like doing it so much" Sweetie said angrily.

They felt guilty at that, they love Sweetie but they can't give up one of their most exciting hobbies they had, until Shifty got an idea.

"Well, what if we brought you along tomorrow? You'll see just how much fun it is! Plus, you'll be spending quality time with us" Shifty proposed to her.

"… Alright, but if I find your heists to be as boring as I think, no more heists understand?" Sweetie tried to give her condition.

"Oh we understand" Shifty and Lifty snickered to each other.

…

Disco Bear whistled as he was about to close the bank down, taking the keys and was about to insert the keys to close down the doors until…

"Oh officer officer!" Sweetie ran to him with fake distress.

Disco Bear recognized her as Sweetie.

"What seems to be the problem Sweetie?" Disco Bear asked the squirrel.

'Oh officer Disco Bear, it's so horrible. I'm so, uh, lost! Yes! Lost! Whatever shall I do. A big strong guard like you will protect me right?" Sweetie begged him with fake vulnerability.

Sweetie thought this might be a second chance with her.

"Oh yeah baby, with me here, you will be safe with me. Maybe I can take you with me after I lock the place up" Disco Bear grabbed his holstered gun to show off.

"Oh thank you so much officer, I'm just so lost and alone and…" Sweetie continued to swoon him.

While Sweetie had Disco Bear distracted, the two raccoons snuck behind Disco Bear and into the bank, which was now empty given that all employees had gone home already.

Behind one of the desks, was a large vault, with a combination lock to open it.

"With Sweetie distracting Disco Dick outside, we can take our time" Snickered Shifty, keeping a lookout on Disco Bear talking to Sweetie while Lifty started turning the combination lock of the safe, listening closely to the sound of metal unlocking.

Outside, Sweetie continued sweet talking to Disco Bear.

"You look very handsome, I never knew someone like you was an officer of the law" Sweetie said with fake admiration.

Disco Bear adjusted his belt.

"Well, someone has to protect the defenceless people of the town. Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you. VERY good care of you" Disco Bear suggested to her, creeping her out a little.

Lifty finally opened the vault with a click from the combination knob, the heavy door opening with a loud creak.

"Huh? What was that?" Disco Bear tried to look behind the glass doors of the bank.

Sweetie panicked, her two boyfriends could get arrested on the spot and did the only thing she could do. Sweetie grabbed Disco Bear's head before he can turn around and kissed him.

Disco Bear was surprised but liked it, grabbing her ass.

Sweetie felt disgusted with him, but endured it.

Shifty and Lifty looked in horror and disgust as well.

"Blech! Come on, let's just get what we need and get out already!" Shifty urged his brother, Lifty nodded and entered the vault, the two raccoons stuffing cash and coins into bags.

Sweetie broke the kiss, glad that it was over.

"Oh baby, if you wanted a kiss you could have asked, I could have made it all the more sweeter" Disco Bear cockily told her.

She decided she has had enough of the bear's foolishness.

"Oh, well, get ready for another then, but close your eyes though and I'll count to three" Sweetie ordered Disco Bear, who eagerly did so.

She had no intention of giving another however.

"Ok, 1… 2… 3!" Sweetie slapped Disco Bear so hard that he had spun around, seeing stars and felt like his brain was being juggled.

"Oh my love… Your kiss made me… See stars" Disco Bear managed to say before falling down unconscious.

Sweetie wiped her mouth, disgusted with herself.

"Disgusting… That'll teach you to grab my ass…" Sweetie seethed at his unconscious body.

Shifty and Lifty had come out with two bags of money.

"Nice work Sweetie! We appreciate it!" Lifty snickered to her.

"You both better! I had to kiss an incel just so you two wouldn't get caught!" Sweetie yelled at her.

In the security room of the bank, Lumpy had accidentally spilled coffee on himself, waking himself up.

"Dah!" Lumpy yelped at the hot sensation on his shirt, staining his guard uniform.

Lumpy looked at the cameras, realizing that not only was the safe open, but Shifty, Lifty, and Sweetie talking with each other, and Disco Bear knocked out next to them.

He panickedly hit a button, sounding the alarms.

Shifty, Lifty, and Sweetie tensed up when the alarms blared loudly, realizing they have been caught.

"Run!" Shifty yelled at the two, the three of them ran to the van, but not before Shifty and Lifty put the bags in the van.

They drove away from the bank in hopes of not being caught.

"I am too young and beautiful to go to jail!" Sweetie grabbed at her beret tightly.

"Ah don't worry toots! We'll be gone before the cops arrive to the sce-" Lifty stopped talking, he looked at the rear view mirror, seeing Splendid after them.

Splendid flew after them, he must have heard the blares of the alarms and arrived to arrest them in pursuit.

"Stop right there criminal scum! Release the hostage and surrender!" Yelled the superhero.

Sweetie worried even more, Splendid may have thought she was a hostage, but once he finds out she was their girlfriend, he'll definitely arrest her too.

"Oh no! My life as a fashion designer is over!" Sweetie despaired.

Shifty thought otherwise.

"Maybe Splendid thinking you're the hostage may not be a bad thing. Quick! Make a sharp turn in the alley just as we planned!" Shfity told Lifty.

Lifty nodded and sped to the alleyway.

"Now Sweetie, remember, you're a hostage, we're going to…" Shifty whispered to her, having devised a plan.

The van made a sharp turn into an alleyway, Splendid gave chase and once he turned the corner, he saw the van had completely stopped.

Landing in front of the vehicle, from what he had observed, the two criminals had abandoned the van AND the hostage completely.

Sweetie was shaking but she had to be strong if she wanted to get out of this with her reputation intact.

"You okay miss? Did they hurt you?" Splendid asked her.

She swallowed nervously.

"N-no, they seemed to have run away" Sweetie told him.

"Hey, don't feel nervous. You're safe now" Splendid tried to comfort her.

"Y-yeah, I'm glad" Sweetie tried to calm herself to the best of her ability.

Splendid went to the back of the van, the bags of money were still there.

"I'll be taking thi-" Splendid was about to fly away with the bags until Sweetie intervened.

"No! I mean, please take those two into custody. I shudder at the thought of them endangering anybody" Sweetie told him.

Splendid considered it but the bank needs the money back.

"Don't worry! I'll keep it safe! Just go catch those two, they just left!" Sweetie tried to reassure him.

Splendid thought for a moment, and decided that catching the two thieves would be more beneficial in the long term.

"Keep safe then lady, I'll make sure the two are caught and get put behind bars before you know it. I'll be back!" Splendid declared and flew off into the night, searching for the twins who he thought might have not gotten far.

Sweetie waited a few seconds before Shifty and Lifty came back from under the van.

"That was…" Sweetie shakily said.

"Look, it was a setback, we weren't supposed to get caught!" Lifty tried to tell her.

"That was…" Sweetie said again.

"We'll make it up to you next time!" Shifty tried to make her calm down, thinking she was angry.

"That was…" Sweetie said, she looked like she was about to burst.

Shifty and Lifty covered their ears and eyes, thinking they were going to lose Sweetie.

"That was the most thrilling, exciting, and adventurous moment in my entire life!" Sweetie said giddily.

The twins uncovered their eyes and ears.

"R-really?" The two of them said at the same time.

"Yes! I mean, when you meant heists I thought it was just stealing. But I see that it's the most suspenseful thing you can do!" Sweetie said with realization.

The twins high-fived each other.

"See? Heists are something we can never live without!" Shifty boasted to her.

"Yeah! We do them naturally like we breathe" Followed Lifty.

Sweetie crossed her arms sternly.

"But only on one condition!" Sweetie told them.

The twins groaned.

"And what is that?" The two of them asked.

"From now on, I'm coming with you to do the heists whether you like it or not!" Sweetie told them conditionally.

Shifty and Lifty stayed silent, and then grinned.

"Of course! This heist wouldn't have been successful without you!" Shifty admitted.

"Yeah, we would have been caught sooner if you hadn't… Did that" Lifty tried to forget about her kissing Disco Bear.

"You better! What would you two do without me? Let's go home, I'm tired and need my beauty sleep" Sweetie sighed, this time in a happy way.

The 3 happily went home, grabbed the bags of money, and drove off in another van, leaving behind the empty van for Splendid to discover later.

…

Sweetie woke up, feeling something around her.

Lifty had wrapped an arm around her waist, and one on her neck, his head buried in the crook of her neck. She liked it, his breathing, his warmth, she pulled him closer.

She looked at Shifty in turn, looked at him and was surprised seeing what she saw.

Shifty looked like he was sleeping messily, arms and legs splayed around him, his mouth was open and loudly snoring. But what surprised Sweetie was Shifty's cock was exposed to her, standing at full attention.

As a virgin, Sweetie had always been curious to what another male's sex organ had looked and felt like, Sweetie looked at it, and shakily touched the tip, flinching at the contact.

She looked at Shifty, who remained asleep snoring louder.

She shakily touched him again, feeling him pulse in her hand, the warmth, it felt… Nice. She pumped her hand on his cock and steadily built up a rhythm, making it leak precum and making her hand and Shifty's cock slippery.

She blushed and her other hand wormed it's way to her pussy, fingering herself to the thought of what it might have felt for it to be inside her.

"Mph… *snore* Yeah baby…" Snickered Shifty in his sleep.

Lifty woke up, seeing Sweetie preoccupied by giving Shifty a handjob. Lifty smirked and scooted closer, moving her hand away from her dripping snatch and fingered her in her place.

"Need a hand?" Snickered Lifty, using his other hand to turn her head to his direction and delivering a kiss.

"Mph!?" Sweetie muffled, Shifty put some tongue into the kiss, she had never frenched someone before, much less a normal kiss, slowly getting into it, she closed her eyes and returned the lusty kiss.

Shifty had woken up sometime, realizing the handjob he was getting was from Sweetie.

"Looks like Sweetie is actually naughty hehehehe" Shifty said with their signature smirk.

Shifty turned to Sweetie and nibbled her ear, making her moan uncontrollably from having her sensitive ear sucked.

"I'm kinda new to this…" Sweetie nervously told them.

The twins laughed to each other.

"Oh don't worry, we'll show you the ropes" Lifty whispered to her.

In a second, she found herself kneeling on the bed, being eaten out on both sides, her ass and pussy being slurped up by them.

Shifty ate out her ass, making her anus slick and lubricating it, while Lifty ate her cunt out, her fluids being drunk by him, occasionally focusing on her clit which made her scream, teasingly returning to attacking the sensitive nub.

"Mph… ngh…" Sweetie moaned out, her knees went weak and not taking her weight, Shifty fell resulting in Sweetie sitting on his face, nonetheless, Shifty didn't stop. Lifty knelt down and continued his assault on her flower.

"I… I'm cumming…!" Sweetie gasped, thrusting up against Lifty's face in ecstasy, spraying in Lifty's tongue, drinking her juices eagerly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Shifty?" Lifty asked his twin.

"I think I am Lifty" Shifty said and lifted Sweetie's tired body, having no objections as she is still gasping in exhaustion, their cocks erect and aimed, ready to penetrate both of her holes.

"One in the pink" Lifty laughed.

"And one in the stink" Shifty mimicked.

"What do you me- Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sweetie in pain, tears of pain leaving her, Shifty and Lifty had double penetrated her front and back, her virgin ass and pussy, most notably was how her pussy was bleeding.

Lifty worried a bit.

"Oh… Uh, sorry, I didn't realize…" Lifty said with remorse but was silenced by Sweetie's finger.

"Keep going… I want this…" Sweetie tried to distract herself by kissing him once more.

This shortstack squirrel was even more precious to them they imagined. They will be their girl… No, their queen.

She got sandwiched in between them, and they paid no expense at giving it their all in destroying her holes.

The pain from both holes had slowly dissipated, replaced with pleasure.

"Ah… Hah… H-harder… F-faster…!" Begged Sweetie, the two smirked, Lifty grabbed her hips, Shifty grabbed her ass and parted them, and started fucking her very fast.

"U-uwah! Ohh… Daddy" Sweetie managed to moan out, resting her head on Lifty's shoulder and lolling her tongue out as they double teamed her.

Shifty kneaded her ass roughly while Lifty bit her neck playfully, enjoying their toying of the squirrel.

"Let's fill her up!" Shifty grunted, going faster and faster, indicating he was close.

"Get ready for a creampie!" Lifty followed, thrusting in sync with Shifty.

Sweetie's eyes widened as they had filled her up, making her squirt on Shifty's cock and tighten her ass around Shifty's, her eyes rolled up and her body tensed all the while.

Sweetie felt drowsy, falling on her back, panting and exhausted from the intense sex. Both twins scooted close to her, giving her a kiss on both cheeks, she could only pull them close to her side as they slept as Shifty and Lifty hi-fived each other.

…

Sweetie opened the door, expecting this time to see her boys, only to see the house was still dark and empty, no signs of Shifty and Lifty. Sweetie sighed, they must have forgotten the promise they gave her last night, they could have at least told her about the heist if they were going to do one.

*beep beep*

Sweetie turned to the beep of a van, Shifty and Lifty's van.

Running outside, Sweetie saw Shifty and Lifty in their burglar gear, ready to take her to their heist, with Shifty holding an outfit just for her to wear for the heist.

Shedding a single tear, she excitedly ran to the vehicle, seating herself between Shifty and Lifty.

With one snicker almost similar to Shifty and Lifty, they rode off into the night, ready for another night of fun pilfering.


	18. Handy x Russel

Handy paced back and forth, visibly uncertain and troubled about something in his mind.

"Yarr! You be okay Handy?" Asked someone inside the room.

Handy looked at the otter, his boyfriend, Russel, coming out of their bedroom cabin.

"Y-yeah, totally fine, nothing wrong at all!... Why do you ask?" Handy said waving his nubs and his voice shaky and panicked.

"Well, you be seemingly troubled, there be anything you want to talk about?" Russel asked the troubled beaver curiously.

Handy shook his head.

"No, its fine, don't worry about me" Handy told him convincingly.

Russel decided to drop it, even though it was obvious Handy had something that deeply bothered him.

"Alright, if you be saying so. I'll be back at me boat, fishing as the usual" Russel reminded him and left Handy to his own thoughts.

Handy wiped his forehead… And forgot he had no hands and groaned angrily and looking at the general direction of the reader.

"What would I even give Russel as the perfect Christmas present!?" Handy yelled, hitting his face with his nubs.

"Hmm… Maybe going outside might inspire me to think of something… Or better yet, find the gift!" Handy laughed at the brilliant idea he thought of.

Handy left the ship/house that Russel owned, ever since they had a relationship, Handy had been living with Russel, the sounds of the waves, the gentle rocking of the ship, and the hammock beds were a relaxing change to live on.

The first place he had bumped into was the park, of course, since it was Christmas, some of the couples had left their homes to spend it with their loved ones.

A purple beaver stood in the middle of the park with someone, shivering in the park.

"Brrr… C-can we go home now Splendid?" Begged Toothy, who despite being in his winter attire, was shaking.

A blue squirrel next to Toothy was holding ice-cream, one for each of them.

"But you haven't even seen what I wanted to show you!" Splendid said with no obvious signs of being cold.

Toothy was not at all interested at standing around there while his boyfriend/superhero was holding already cold treats in the cold weather.

"I'm sorry Splendid but standing around here with you holding two cones of ice-cream is not in any way I imagined I'd be spending Christmas in" Toothy said unamused.

Splendid grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Just watch please…" Splendid begged him this time.

Toothy sighed, he wouldn't be able to resist his boyfriend making a worried expression, directly at him at least.

"Alright, what is it then?" Toothy gave in, ready to just get it over with.

Splendid looked directly at the ice-cream, and heating them with his x-ray vision, the ice-cream seemed to be hot now instead of cold, still maintaining it's usual form and handed one to toothy.

"Here, try it, be careful its hot" Splendid warned Toothy.

Toothy licked the warm cream, finding that it was indeed hot and tasted quite nicely too as it would as a normal ice-cream, while Splendid gulped nervously at the display that Toothy gave with the white tasty cream.

"Wow! When did you learn to do this Splendid!" Asked Toothy with amazement.

Splendid rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"I've actually been practicing a month before. Wasted a lot of good ice-cream to make one of these…" Splendid reminisced all the times he had accidentally melted ice-cream to their liquid form in public.

Toothy hugged him, careful not to spill the ice-cream on Splendid.

"Thank you Splendid! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Toothy hugged him, making Splendid blush and hugged him back.

Handy looked at the two, feeling jealous of Splendid. He had no superpowers to do anything just like what Splendid did just now. Handy shook his head, worrying about superpowers was useless, there's plenty of things that he can do without them… Right?

Handy continued on, looking for some more inspiration. He heard a distant tune, which he walked closer to and discovered it came from Giggles' house.

"What the… That's odd, Giggles isn't one to play music" Wondered Handy, looking through the window.

Cuddles was sitting beside Giggles.

"Play it again play it again!" Giggles told Cuddles while nudging his arms.

Cuddles laughed and gave in to her demand.

"Okay okay" Cuddles said, tuning his guitar.

Handy braced himself, Cuddles never was good at playing that instrument, or any other instrument for the matter.

"Here I go!" Cuddles said, about to strum the guitar and Handy closed his eyes.

What he heard was unlike the performance that Cuddles made when he played with them and he heard a sweet melody coming from inside.

Giggles sat and listened dreamily at Cuddles song, who sang with lyrics from his heart, which were exactly what he would want to tell Russel.

The song was over in a minute, and Giggles kissed him for it.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Giggles asked, hugging Cuddles' arm close to her.

"It's all in the practice babe" Cuddles told her with pride.

"I change my mind, let's cuddle together the whole afternoon" Giggles sighed contentedly and cuddled with, well, Cuddles.

Handy looked at his hands, he could never play a guitar for Russel, nor was his singing all that good.

With a sad expression, Handy left the couple to their privacy.

On the way, he saw Pop and Disco Bear, holding and swinging Cub by his arms, who was currently enjoying the walk with his two dads.

"Thanks for tagging along Disco Bear, it's hard to keep an eye on Cub when I'm all by myself" Pop thanked the disco dancing bear.

"Oh think nothing of it baby, Cub needs to learn from the coolest bear that's ever lived!" Disco Bear said while pointing finger guns at Pop.

Cub started jumping up and down with arms raised up at Disco Bear, begging for a ride. Disco Bear obliged, smiling at Pop.

"I love you" Disco Bear winked at him.

Pop smiled back at him.

"I love you too" Pop returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry, uh, what was that?" Disco Bear asked, distracted by Cub pulling at his hair.

Pop groaned angrily and walked past him.

"Nothing!" Pop yelled without looking back.

Disco Bear chased him from behind.

"H-hey! I'm serious! I didn't hear you!" Disco Bear said frantically while chasing him, passing by Handy.

Handy sighed again, he did not have a kid to give to Russel to make him feel like a dad.

Wait a second… the mall! That's right! He can always find something there!

Going there, he looked at each shop, trying to find a good gift for Russel. Hmm… clothes? No, he always got wet swimming and fishing around… that ship in a bottle? Its perfect!

Handy went to the shop of antiques and figurines which was being manned by Petunia.

"I'd like to buy one ship in a bottle please!" Handy happily asked her.

"Here you go!" Petunia cheerily said, reaching down the counter and giving him a box that had a ship in it, the corner of the box saying "build your own ship in a bottle, bottle is not included"

Handy frowned and looked up at her.

"Uh… Don't you have one that's already built?" Handy asked with huge disappointment since he thought this would be his gift.

"Oh we do… but it's the only one we have and its on display, sorry" Petunia regretfully told him.

Handy looked at the security cameras and humphed grumpily (just like in the show)

Someone tapped Petunia behind the shoulder, she turned and she was greeted by Mims who surprised her with a bouquet of paper mache flowers, each painted and made beautifully to resemble different kinds of flowers.

She giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks hun" she thanked him.

Handy was disappointed and left, he wasn't creative, nor was he able to make anything as pretty as that bouquet. He heard a nerdy voice come from a candy shop.

"What you get me!? What you get me!?" The hyperactive voice of Nutty zipped all over the place.

"Calm down, with this, you never need to go to a candy shop anymore" Sniffles told him, giving a wrapped up box for him.

Nutty opened it excitedly, inside was some sort of… coffee machine.

"Oh… that's… nice…" Nutty gave a disappointed groan.

Sniffles wasn't sad at all at his disappointment, pressing some buttons, the machine whirred to life, dropping candy from within it into a container.

"Ooooooohhh" Nutty hastily grabbed the candy and ate them.

"Hehe, like my candy making machine?" Sniffles asked Nutty confidently.

"Yesyesyesyesyes I do! How do you use this?" Nutty looked at the machine closely

"I'll tell you when we get home… Merry Christmas Nutty" Sniffles assumed it would take time just getting his attention rather than teaching him.

"Merry Christmas Sniffles!" Nutty glomped him.

Handy wasn't an inventor in any way, he can't make fish appear out of thin air, or give Russel some functioning legs. No, there's still hope, he just had to look harder!

Handy kept passing by many shops, not too intrigued by food since Russel already had a whole restaurant and can make food of his own. Wait… the movie theatre!

Handy scurried to the ticket booth, but Lumpy was already leaving and started closing down.

"H-hey! Wait! I wanna buy some tickets!" Handy yelled at him, Lumpy had a confused look on his face.

"Didn't you hear? The movies are cancelled today in place of the event. Everyone will be there! You should come!" Lumpy goofily told him.

Handy looked down and closed his eyes in dismay and went away with a heavy heart.

"F-for me?" Handy heard a familiar voice, Flaky's to be exact.

"Yeah Flakes! Open it!" Flippy held a small box for her.

Flaky opened it hesitantly, thinking it might be something she might be afraid of. What she got instead was a comb

"A c-comb?" Flaky stuttered.

Flippy rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else, I know you're insecure about your dandruff and all, so I got you this! Sorry its not something as good as a necklace…" Flippy said with a bit of sadness.

Flaky jumped on him, the two of them spinning around.

"I-Its better than I thought! But most of all you… You listened to me… I thought I sounded annoying and pathetic an-"

Flaky was silenced Flippy kissing her, when they broke away, Flippy wiped the tears from her face.

"You're not annoying, you're my precious, vulnerable angel…" Flippy comforted her.

Handy kept getting sadder by the minute. Why can't he be a good listener like Flippy? He always mouthed off at Russel for having no hands and he never considered once to listen to him.

"I can't believe you hate Splendid too!" Shifty lamented.

Of course! That bumbling idiot can't even save a cat!" Splendont murmured to Shifty in the fountain square.

"This… this is the best day ever! Not only do I have a new boyfriend, but someone who finally understands how I feel!" Shifty exclaimed.

"Hehe, you'd be surprised just how similar we are yet different. And since its our first day as an actual couple, here" Splendont gave him a credit card.

"Wait, you're letting me have your credit card? Wouldn't you be worried I would squander it all?" Shifty asked with wonder at the anti hero.

"I know you won't be able to do that, let's just say I'm much more wealthy than that clone of mine… baby" Splendont smirked at him, pulling him close.

Shifty blushed.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight" Shifty said with a blush at Splendont.

Handy wasn't trusting of Russel at back then, he had always been skeptical, he even made Russel work at becoming his boyfriend in the past, maybe he should have trusted his generosity.

"So you have this pickle that frames you for things you never did?" A similar voice from the other side of the square asked to somebody in particular.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you all this time because… Because you might think I'm crazy…" Lammy's depressed voice said.

"… I don't think that, I believe you" Lifty told her reassuringly.

"R-really? But what if our friends… Or your brother thinks you're crazy too?" Lammy asked him.

"Then fuck them! None of their business anyway, the only one I'll believe is you Lammy…" Lifty cheered her up.

"Thank you Lifty, I never met such a loyal and trustworthy person like you, thank you" Lammy leaned her head next to his shoulder.

"Anytime babe" Lifty played it cool.

Loyal… trustworthy… He had always accused Russel of being unfaithful to him… that he cheated on someone better than him.

Handy couldn't take it anymore and ran away, he was pathetic, he didn't have anything to show Russel how much he cared for him. He was in the main area of the mall, all the tree friends for some reason started gathering around the area as well.

"Thank you for coming everyone for attending the happy tree mall's Christmas ball! Now grab a partner, dance, and enjoy yourselves!" A speaker from the mjcrophone, Mole's voice, rang across the whole mall.

Romantic music started to play, each tree friend grabbed their tree friends and started to dance with them, some even hugged to the dance. The door behind Mole opened, Lumpy came in with some popcorn from the theatre, hugging Mole from behind.

"Merry Christmas Babe…" Lumpy greeted him, slinking his arms down from Mole's neck.

"Hehe, merry Christmas to you too Lumpy" Mole leaned his head to one of his arms.

Amidst the crowd, Handy had kneeled down in the middle, crying on the floor. He was truly alone on Christmas day.

"Yar! There yar be!" Handy heard Russel's voice, looking up at the pirate otter.

"R-Russel?" Handy was pulled back on his feet, Russel hugged and placed his head on his shoulder with his paw, keeping him close with a hooked hand behind him and started to slow dance, saving Handy from embarrassment.

"I be wondering where you be, it be a good thing everybody be going to the same place as you be" Russel explained to the beaver.

Handy stared at him with awe and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… *sob*… I'm sorry… I'm the most selfish… unfaithful… greedy… disrespectful… and ungrateful boyfriend ever…" Handy sobbed.

Russel was bewildered by what he was hearing from him.

"Handy… why are you saying this?" Russel asked Handy.

Handy raised his head from the now wet shoulder.

"Because… I gave you a hard time…. The whole time we were together…" Handy said, not getting the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Yar! Is that be what you be worrying about…? Well… yar prove to be a scurvy dog the whole time… but that's what I like about ye Handy… ye don't give in easily… you be the biggest fish I've seen in me life… and I be a fool to never let you go… no matter what, even for a million gold…" Russel whispered to him.

Handy kept sobbing… and then giggled… and then was laughing…

"That's the corniest thing I ever heard… but… it's also the sweetest…" Handy said to him, no longer sad and crying.

"It be the truth!" Russel tried to tell him convincingly.

"Suuuuure…" Handy said, irritating Russel a bit.

"Yar! Just come here!" Russel exclaimed, pulling Handy close in a kiss, Handy leaned into it.

"Maybe… maybe today isn't a bad Christmas…" Thought Handy…

Russel and Handy returned to their pirate ship… er, house? Home? (Just enjoy the fanfic and stop judging me!)

"A-a-achoo!" Handy sneezed.

Russel gave a worried look.

"You shouldn't be having wondered of on me earlier. Now you be having the cold" Russel berated him.

"S-sorry…" Handy apologized, it was pretty reckless of him to wander around all day.

"It can't be helped then, let us be taking a bath together…" Russel ordered him.

Handy complied, if there was ever anything that he could never dissuade Russel from, it was taking care of him.

Handy had his eyes closed, as Russel, being the only one with a hand, soaped him up. But the most distinct feature about him right now was his hard cock. He had assumed that Russel was a horn dog in the beginning, but everytime they showered together, he was always that way, Russel's excuse was that he had always found Handy's body attractive.

"Russel… you know about how I always told you that you're not allowed to have sex with me?" Handy started the conversation.

"Yes lad, sigh let me guess, I'm going to sle-

"I think you earned it" Handy told him while he was speaking.

"-ep in the couch tonight… wait… what?" Russel couldn't believe what he heard.

"I said you can… you can ravage me to your heart's content" Handy blushed, fighting the urge to change his mind, both afraid and aroused by Russel's hard cock.

"Yahar! I finally be getting some booty…" Handy cringed at that term.

"If you're done celebrating, can we start already?" Handy asked him.

"Right away!" Russel got in front of him, showing his cock and balls at him.

Handy gulped and kneeled down, the hard cock twitching at him. He licked the head, making it leak precum.

"I be bottling me cock up just for this moment. Go on Handy, go have a taste" Russel advised Handy.

Handy steeled himself and started licking the side of the hard shaft, it continued to produce precum, Handy licked the transparent liquid, it was slimy, doesn't taste too bad, and taking the length inside.

Russel put a paw to steady Handy's pace, moaning and groaning the whole time.

"Don't be choking on it…" Russel warned Handy.

Handy got angry, was he saying he couldn't take it? He'll show Russel…. He'll show he can take that fucking cock all the way!

Russel's eyes widened when Handy took it all in one go, glaring at him all the while. Handy even shook his law away, roughly blowing him all the way hard and fast.

"H-Handy… ah… s-slow down… I'm going to…" Russel warned him.

"Good… shows him not to underestimate me!" Handy thought, bobbing his head harder and faster.

"G-grahhh!" Russel groaned, months of pent up lust releasing into Handy's throat, Handy gulped it all down, trying not to show weakness by not making any choking sounds.

Russel had been taken by surprise, making him pant from Handy's sudden eagerness to please him. Handy was now as hard as him, Russel smirked at that.

"Turn around and let me see that hole" Ordered Russel, Handy leaned against the wall and nervously presented his ass, his cock and balls just below it.

With a smirk on his face, Russel knelt down giving his inviting hole a nice long lick.

Handy jumped up but was held down by Russel, who then began eating him out. Handy couldn't take the treatment and moan, making a pleasured face and having his tongue out of his mouth.

Handy's ass was now ready for his cock to seize, but knew Handy was close to losing it. Russel grabbed his cock, jerking it as he sucked on Handy's balls and buried his nose in his ass, sniffing it.

"A-ah! T-that…" Handy became a quivering mess from the treatment, moaning loudly.

"Russel… I'm going to…" Handy moaned out.

Russel pulled away, taking in the sight of Handy, heavily blushing and horny with half lidded eyes, his needy ass pushing up for him to see and his cock to plunder.

"W-what are you waiting for… fuck me…" Handy begged, it was music to his ears, the nearly abstinent beaver from a few months ago now a needy slut for him.

Russel plunged his cock in Handy, making Handy moan sweetly.

Russel made sure he hit a certain sweet spot within Handy's ass, he turned his head around so he could kiss him, while messing his ass up with his cock.

Handy leaned against the kiss, their tongues meeting and having a messy kiss, making him roll his eyes back.

"Here it comes!" Russel groaned, he knew Handy was close too by the way he clenched his ass tighter and tighter.

"R-Russel...!"

"Handy…!"

Russel came inside Handy's ass, making Handy cum hard onto the floor….

"Open it!" Russel urged Handy to open the present he just gave him.

Handy sighed, knowing there was no point feeling bad anymore about not getting Russel anything and opened the gift.

It was a prosthetic arm, and it looked like it was just his size.

"I'm sorry Russel… You got me something and I didn't get you anything" Handy mused.

"Ah don't be feeling bad about it lad… and it not be for you… it be for us!" Russel exclaimed, attaching the harnesses and cables to his strapped arm.

"Huh?" Said Handy with a puzzled face.

"Remember when you said you could hug me? Well, with this, we can now get what we both be wanting!" Russel said with a joyful face.

Handy teared up and hugged Russel, only unlike their previous hugs, it was no longer awkward leaning onto him.

"Merry Christmas Handy" Russel whispered to Handy.

"Merry Christmas Russel" Handy closed his eyes and smiled.

Leave a review and as always comment, and I know, Christmas and new years is already over fml.


End file.
